Bella's Secrets
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Discontinued: New version is called Bella Black. Set in NM and before HP4. What if Bella was a witch? But not just any witch she is the daughter of Sirius Black. What if after NM she returns to her school and her friends? What if Bella was the most powerful witch alive?. What secrets does Bella hide? Set at the start of NM and before the Triwizard Tournament.
1. Prologue

**Declaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

What if Bella was a witch? But not just any witch she is the daughter of Sirius Black. What if after NM she returns to her school and her friends? What if Bella was one of the most powerful witches alive? What secrets does Bella hide? Set at the start of NM and before the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I need to change the date the Cullen's leave to fit in with this story. So instead of them leaving on her birthday they left after school finished. When Bella pretended to have her birthday.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

My name is Isabella Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Ursula Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black (I know it is a long name but it suits me. And all Pure-Bloods have a long name) and I'm the daughter of Sirius Black convicted murderer and Elyssa Marie Martin who died a year and a half after I was born. She was killed by Death Eaters. I was named after my grandmother Isabella Martin, my mum Elyssa Marie, Malaika after my great grandmother on my mums side, Jaye after Uncle James, France after Uncle Frank Longbottom, Demelza after Alice Demelza Longbottom, my fathers friends, Rosella after my Aunt Lily Rose Potter, Cedrella because she was another disowned family member who married 'Blood-traitors' the Weasley's, Johnna after Remus John Lupin, Petra after Peter Pettigrew and Kalyana after my Aunt Kalyana, Mum's sister who died in the war. Isla after a relative who Daddy admired because she married for love and was disowned. Andromeda as she is my daddy's favourite cousin who also married for love

Isabella means Queen, Elyssa means vow, Malaika means Angels, Liberty means freedom, Destiny means fate, Ursula means little bear, Cedrella is sparkle, Marie means Queen, Rosella means flower, Kalyana means beautiful, lovely, auspicious, Isla means river, Andromeda means princess and star.

My father Sirius was best friends with James and Lily Potter who were my godparents, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom who were my Uncles. Uncle James and Aunt Lily's son Harry was my best friend even though we were only 1 and 3. We were insuperable. We spent all of our time together.

When I was three I was kidnapped by Voldemort and held prisoner for a year before I was rescued by Kreacher a house elf that had served my Uncle Regulus loyally for years. Kreacher rescued me from Malfoy manor and faked my death and took me to an orphanage in Port Angeles in America. He erased all memoires from my and left me there so I could be safe.

The orphanage manager named Doc Christine Treasure Wellington named me Isebella Ocean. I liked the name but I knew it wasn't my real name. When I was left on the orphanages door step a letter was left with them it read:

_Dear Caretaker_

_This is my__ niece. I can't care for her and I am hoping you can find a nice family for her. Please look after her. I also leave in your person a letter to give to her on her a month before her 11th birthday._

_Thank you for taking care of her._

_RB_

A year later I was adopted my Charlie and Renee Swan they became my parents. They named my Isabella Marie Swan. I love them both very much. Even when they split up 2 years after I joined them. I spent my time between the two. I spent the Autumn, Winter and Spring with Renee and the Summer with Charlie fishing or swimming. One year he taught me how to ride a bike! I was clumsy at first but after a few more goes I got better and I could ride with out assistance. Charlie would also come to Phoenix, Arizona for New Year. Then he would fly back home. I missed him lots when I was away from him but I always knew I would see him again. We talked on the phone every week and I wrote letters to him. I could tell that he was lonely without me but he had his best friends Harry Clearwater and Billy Black to hang around with. I met them a couple of times and they have really liked me and I had liked them. Billy had two daughters and a son. His daughters were the same age as me and we got on well. Billy's son Jacob was two years younger then me and I didn't really feel a connection to him. Rachael and Rebecca could do stuff like I could when I was upset or angry. Which I rarely was.

I slowly grow up and became the smartest in my grade. My whole life changed the month before my 11th birthday. I went to answer the door to find a woman in robes looking at me. She told me her name was Professor Samantha Wickem. I invited her in and that was the day I discovered that I was a witch. I didn't believe her at first but then she showed me her magic. She told me I was excepted into the Salem Institute for Witches. She also told me that Witches and Wizards were immortal. They would stop aging at the age of 25. So we would stay young forever. We wouldn't age unless we wanted too. Even then we would probably live for up to 200 years. How sweet it that?! Professor Wickem said she herself was 147 years old. And she only looked 25. I love magic already!

Three days later she took me to Wizard New York to get my wand and other stuff I'll need for my years at Salem. I asked her how I was meant to pay for all of this and she told me it had all been taken care of. I didn't question her at the time because I was so excited. When I got my wand the wand maker told me it was one of the most powerful wands he had ever made. It had 10 cores he said it was different from other wands because on the outside it was made of silver and ruby and on the inside it was made of Unicorn hair, Storm Eagle feather, Pegasus feather, Phoenix feather, Dragon Heartstring, Moon Owl Feather, Sun Owl Feather, Hippogriff Feather, Abraxan Featherand Aethonon Feather. I absolutely love that wand. After a few other stores we finally reached a bookshop. I was ecstatic I bought many books wanting to learn as much as possible. Next we went to a pet shop Samantha told me I was aloud a owl, a frog or a cat. She waited outside as I looked around. Soon I came across a beautiful midnight black and silver owl with blue eyes. I immediately took to her. I named her Mystic. Mystic hooted at her new name telling me she loved it. I was happy with her she is a great owl to have. The owner said she was part phoenix and part moon owl. I paid 12 Galleons for her but it was worth it. She was truly spectacular

Soon I was back home and reading my way through all of my books. The next day we had another visitor from the orphanage where I spent a year of my life. He handed me a letter stating it was meant for me. That when I arrived he got a letter stating to give this to me before my 11th birthday. I quickly took the letter to my room to read in privately. I quickly opened it and began to read.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I sure by now you know that you are a witch. And I bet in time you'll make a stunning and powerful one. I'm sure you are wondering who I am. I am your Uncle Regulus Arcturus Serpens Black. Your father is Sirius Orion Caelum Fornax Taurus Cygnus Robert Andrew Maximus Black my brother and your mother was Elyssa Marie Martin Black. Your full name is Isabella Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Ursula Johnna Petra __Ocean Demelza __Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black._

_Your father was best friends with James Harold Edward Christopher William Charlus Potter, Lily Rose Evans Potter, Remus John Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Franklin Aaron John Nathan David Longbottom. James and Lily's son Harry was your best friend even though he was one year old. When you were born we were fighting a war against the evilest wizard and darkest creature alive Lord Voldemort and his death eaters. You were only three years old when you were taken from your father by Voldemort and his death eaters. The dark lord wanted you to be his wife when you grow up. At the time I was part of his circle and there was no way I was going to let my niece have that fate. That was when I instructed my house elf Kreacher to take you away and fake your death. I also told him to take away your memories which you should start getting back._

_When news spread of your death your father was crushed with grief. I don't know what happened to him. I have started my quest to bring down Voldemort. I hope to stop him before he can ever get to you or Harry._

_There is one person you can trust and that is Severus Snape. He is on the side of the light. He is a spy for the light against the dark. You can trust him. I have ways of knowing._

_Know that I love you Isabella. I'm proud to call you my niece. Also know that Kreacher will always be at your service for whatever you need. He is loyal to you now. When you call him he has something to give you from me._

_Good luck._

_Love your Uncle Regulus_

I had tears rolling done my cheeks. I closed my eyes and I started to remember all the time I had everything with Uncle Remy, Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Harry. And of course my Daddy. I also remember Kreacher rescuing me. I opened my eyes and called to Kreacher. There was a sharp crack and he appears before me.

That day I learnt many new things about my father and his life. I also found out I had a vault full of money. I had Kreacher bring me there and I withdrew a lot of it then I went and bought a lot of books I had to find out everything about my father. After I read the books I found out my father was convicted of murder and leading Voldemort to Uncle James. Which I thought was ridiculous. I knew we wouldn't have done that. That day I made a promise to myself that I would get him out of jail even if it was the last thing I do.

I counted down the days to the 1st of September and I had taught myself many spells including expanding my purse. I also couldn't wait to get to Salem to start learning some real spells. I tearfully said my goodbyes to Renee and Flooed my way to Salem.

Salem is a big all girls school that caters for the whole country. I was surprised when I got there that Rachael and Rebecca were there and we squealed and hugged each other. At least I would know two people here. I was put into a room with 8 other students. They all soon became my sisters or partners in crime. Their was Stella Carter half-blood: Long Curly black hair and coffee eyes, Nadia pure-blood: Long straight black hair and emerald eyes, Jennifer or Jenny muggle-born: Red hair and green eyes, Olympia pure-blood: Straight blonde hair and light blue eyes, Katie half-blood: Dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, and Sophie who was muggle-born: Light brown hair and chocolate eyes and Rachael and Rebecca.

Over time we started to be called the red skirts because we all always wore shirts and add least something red. We were all formed are own Quidditch team. Over time we recruited younger students into our group. Like Caterina Meyer pure-blood, sixth year, Katherine Heart half-blood, six year, Laura muggle-born, Sarah muggleborn, Alexa half-blood and Nerina pure-blood. Nerina is a werewolf and has been for years. The school doesn't know and we have taken it upon ourselves to help her and keep it a secret. Her family already disowned her she needs her friends to sick by her.

We all took to learning anything we could. By the end of our first year we all knew how to do many basic spells and more spells include: Expelliarmus, Episkey, Scourgify and Stupefy and many other spells. I also discovered that I was a seer and Metamorphmagus. But I kept being a seer too myself. But the Skirts know.

On July 1st Renee married Phil Dwyer. So he was bought in on the secret. And he fully supported me. That made me warm up to him. But he wasn't Charlie or my real Dad. He was a minor league baseball player. He travelling quite a lot. Renee joined him when I was at school. They moved to Jacksonville, Florida in my second year. Renee loved the sun. I didn't have to worry about her much because she had Phil to pay the bills and make sure she the pantries were always full and someone to find her car keys when she lost them. I was really happy. I knew Phil would look after her.

Second year was when I learned I could really trust my friends it was mid-way through the year when on a trip with my friends I was attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and her group of friends. She and the others used the Cruciatus Curse on me and she also cursed my hand, leg, and face before my friends could get to me. The stunned her and wiped her memory of the event. I was in hospital for a long time. The doctors told me I would always have scars and that I would always walk with a limp and would be unable to use my left hand. My left ear was destroyed. My right eye was destroyed by the curse so it was replaced by a mechanical, magical one. It is gold and it can do anything I want. The eye can see through invisability clocks and charms, tell if someone is under charms, hexes, or curses. With the eye I can see in the dark and I can see far in the distance with it. That was when my friends intervened they erased the doctor's memory and told me of a charm that would mask my scars and effects of the curse. But I decided just to hide my eye and ear. Let others see my scars. Maybe that will tell them not to mess with me. When we finally arrived back at Salem I told them everything about myself. Including Sirius Black as my father and how I have been getting visions of the future for over a year now. I told them all I wanted to prove my father's innocence they all quickly agreed to help me.

Third year can and went with the skirts and I fully mastering the Patronus Charm, many other difficult spells and as all becoming Animagus. In America it is not illegal to transform and not tell anyone. Stella was an Eagle, Nadia a hawk, Jenny a dog, Olympia a Cream wolf, Katie a cat, Sophie a cheetah, Rachael a Sandy Wolf and Rebecca a snow wolf and myself a snow leopard. All of us were quite proud of ourselves.

Also in third year we found out Voldemort was a skilled Legilimence so we all studied Occlumency. We managed to become Occlumency by the time summer came around. We felt safe now we could protect our minds. So no matter what we face we would be prepared.

Also during our third year we meet Josh Noble pure-blood, Tony Smart half-blood, Nathan Maxwell half-blood, Jackson Howard muggle-born, Stephan Marcus pure-blood, John Redding half-blood, Thomas Poland Muggle-born, Mark Dickson half-blood and Carter Johnson muggle-born. They all go to the all boys school. They are know as the red coats and they become allies to the skirts.

Fourth year I knew Harry would be starting Hogwarts. At the time I hoped everyone would treat him well. That was the year the my skirts and I had been coming up with our own spells. We made up many and have agreed that some would be dangerous in the wrong hands so we all agreed never to speak them aloud.

Also in fourth year I added three names to my long name it was Regula after Uncle Regulus in his honour, Sharla in my adoptive fathers honour I am proud to wear his name. It is also my adoptive Grandparents name Charlus Potter and Treasure after the Doc who found me on her orphanage door stop. So my full name is Isabella Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black

Fifth year had us studying for our O.W.L. S. The skirts and myself being more advanced then normal students didn't need to study much and we practiced silent spells, Legilimens, Occlumency, Fiendfyre Curse and apparation. All very advance spells. I was the best duellist in the school no one could beat me I found that quite funny. We also took Drivers ED. It took me all year to figure out how to work and drive a car. I may have grown up in the Muggle World but I wasn't interested in cars. But I did get my licence in the end.

At Christmas time in our Fifth Year we had a Yale Ball were both Salem schools got together for a night of dancing. I danced with most of the boys there. I was a very good dancer. I wore a long light blue dress with sparkle around the waist. I had sapphire earrings in that I got from the Black Family Vault. I also wore a Blue Sapphire Pendent. All the boys were drooling over me. I liked the attention but only a little bit.

That summer when we got our reports. Unlike other wizarding schools our school offered muggle classes as well. The skirts and I take a lot of classes. We worked it out long ago with the head mistress.

_**O.W.L.S Results for Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Subject Practical Theroy **_

_Ancient Runes - O++ O++_

_Astronomy – E E+_

_Art - O E_

_Arithmacy - O++ O+_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O O_

_Charms – O++ O_

_Computing - E+ E _

_Cooking - O O_

_Dancing - O O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O+++ O++_

_Divination – E+ O_

_Drivers Education - O++ O++_

_Dueling - O+++ O++_

_English - O+ O_

_Financial Management - O E+_

_French - O+ O _

_Flying - O++ O+_

_Geography - O O_

_Government - E O_

_Gym - E E+_

_Healing - O++ O+ _

_Herbology – O O _

_History Of Magic – E E+_

_Latin - O++ O+_

_Law - O O+ _

_Legions & Myths – E O _

_Maths - O E _

_Muggle Studies - O O++ _

_Music - E E+_

_Potions – O++ O++_

_Sewing - E+ E_

_Spanish - O O_

_Swimming - O O _

_Transfiguration – O++ O++ _

When I read my grades I squealed I had all O.W.L.S if my father could see me now I know he would be so proud. I only got an Exceeds Exceptions in Divination because I didn't want anyone to know I'm a seer. If anyone knew of my abilities I could be in even more danger then i'm already am. Later that night I got owls from my friends saying what they got on their reports.

_**O.W.L.S Results for Stella Carter **_

_**Subject Practical Theory **_

_Ancient Runes – O O_

_Astronomy – A P_

_Art – E E_

_Arithmacy - O E+_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E E_

_Charms – O+++ O+++_

_Computing – E+ E+_

_Cooking – E+ E_

_Dancing – E E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O++ O++_

_Divination – P A_

_Drivers Education - E+ E_

_Dueling - O++ O++_

_English – O E_

_Financial Management – E E+_

_French – E+ E_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – E E_

_Government - E E_

_Gym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O++ O++ _

_Herbology – O E+_

_History Of Magic – A A+_

_Latin – O+ O+_

_Law – A+ E+ _

_Legions & Myths – E E _

_Maths – E A_

_Muggle Studies – O+ O++ _

_Music - E E_

_Potions – O O_

_Sewing – A A_

_Spanish – P P_

_Swimming – E E _

_Transfiguration – O+ O+_

Of course she got a very high make in Charms. She is a charms expert. I bet she was happy with those results.

_**O.W.L.S Results for Nadia Davenport **_

_**Subject Practical Theory **_

_Ancient Runes – E+ E+_

_Astronomy – E E_

_Art – A A_

_Arithmacy - A E_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E E_

_Charms – O+ O+_

_Computing – A+ A+_

_Cooking – A A_

_Dancing – E E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O++ O++_

_Divination – A D_

_Drivers Education - O O_

_Duelling - O++ O++_

_English – O O_

_Financial Management – O O+_

_French – A+ A+_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – E E+_

_Government - E E+_

_Gym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O++ O++ _

_Herbology – O E+_

_History Of Magic – A A+_

_Latin – O+ O+_

_Law – A+ E+ _

_Legions & Myths – E E _

_Maths – O O_

_Mechanics – O O_

_Muggle Studies – E+ E+ _

_Music - E E_

_Potions – O+++ O+++_

_Sewing – A A_

_Spanish – E E_

_Swimming – E E _

_Transfiguration – O+ O+_

_Wandless Magic - O++ O++_

I swear if Nadia ever meet Severus Snape she would bet him hands down in Potions. She has created a lot of potions herself.

_**O.W.L.S Results for Sophie Greendown **_

_**Subject Practical Theory **_

_Ancient Runes – A+ A+_

_Astronomy – E E_

_Art – O O_

_Arithmacy - A A_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E E_

_Charms – O O_

_Computing – A+ A+_

_Cooking – E E_

_Dancing – E E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O++ O++_

_Divination – D D_

_Drivers Education - O+ O+_

_Dueling - O++ O++_

_English – A A_

_Financial Management – E E_

_French – E+ E+_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – O+ E+_

_Government - E O+_

_Gym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O+ O+_

_Herbology – O+++ O+++_

_History Of Magic – E+E_

_Latin – O+ O+_

_Law – O+ O+_

_Legions & Myths – E+ E+_

_Maths – E A+_

_Muggle Studies – O++ O++_

_Music – P P_

_Potions – O+ O+_

_Sewing – A A_

_Spanish – A A_

_Swimming – O O_

_Transfiguration – O O_

_Wandless Magic - O O_

Again i'm not surprised with her Herbology score. She is the best.

_**O.W.L.S Results for Katie Davis **_

_**Subject Practical Theory **_

_Ancient Runes – O O_

_Astronomy – P P_

_Art – E E_

_Arithmacy - E E_

_Care of Magical Creatures – A A_

_Charms – O++ O++_

_Computing – A+ A+_

_Cooking – P P_

_Dancing – E E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O++ O++_

_Divination – D D_

_Drivers Education - A A_

_Dueling - O++ O++_

_English – O O_

_Financial Management – E E+_

_French – A+ A+_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – E+ E+_

_Government - A E+_

_Gym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O+++ O+++_

_Herbology – O+ O+_

_History Of Magic – E A+_

_Latin – O+ O+_

_Law – A+ E+_

_Legions & Myths – E E_

_Maths – O O_

_Muggle Studies – E+ E+_

_Music - E E_

_Potions – O++ O++_

_Sewing – O O_

_Spanish – E E_

_Swimming – E E_

_Transfiguration – O O_

_Wandless Magic - O+ O+_

Katie is good. She is a a certified Medic Witch. We don't see anyone else when we get injured but her.

**_O.W.L.S Results for Olympia Silverwater _**

_**Subject Practical Theory** _

_Ancient Runes – E+ E+_

_Astronomy – A A_

_Art – P P_

_Arithmacy - E E_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E E_

_Charms – O+ O+_

_Computing – A A_

_Cooking – O O_

_Dancing – O O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O++ O++_

_Divination – P P_

_Drivers Education - P P_

_Dueling - O++ O++_

_English – O O_

_Financial Management – E E+_

_French – E+ E+_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – E+ E+_

_Government - A E+_

_Gym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O+ O+_

_Herbology – O+ O+_

_History Of Magic – E E+_

_Latin – O+ O+_

_Law – A+ E+_

_Legions & Myths – E E_

_Maths – E E_

_Muggle Studies – E+ E+_

_Music - E E_

_Potions – O+ O+_

_Sewing – O O_

_Spanish – E E_

_Swimming – E E_

_Transfiguration – O+++ O+++_

_Wandless Magic - O+ O+_

Olypmia can turn a rock into a cat and other things people can't do. I'm sure she is glad with her score.

_**O.W.L.S Results for Jennifer Stealriver **_

_**Subject Practical Theory **_

_Ancient Runes – O+++ O+++_

_Astronomy – E E_

_Art – A A_

_Arithmacy - O+++ O+++_

_Care of Magical Creatures – A A_

_Charms – O++ O++_

_Computing – A+ A+_

_Cooking – E E_

_Dancing – E E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O++ O++_

_Divination – D D_

_Drivers Eduaction - O++ O++_

_Dueling - O++ O++_

_English – O O_

_Financial Management – E E+_

_French – O O_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – E+ E+_

_Government - A E+_

_Gym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O+ O+_

_Herbology – O O_

_History Of Magic – E E+_

_Latin – O+ O+_

_Law – E E_

_Legions & Myths – E E_

_Maths – O O_

_Muggle Studies – E+ E+_

_Music - E E_

_Potions – O O_

_Sewing – P A_

_Spanish – E E_

_Swimming – E E_

_Transfiguration – O O_

_Wandless Magic - O+ O+_

_**O.W.L.S Results for Rachael Sarah Black**_

_**Subject Practical Theroy **_

_Ancient Runes - E E_

_Astronomy – O+ O+_

_Art - O O_

_Arithmacy - E O+_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E E_

_Charms – O+ O_

_Computing - E+ E _

_Cooking - E A_

_Dancing - O O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O++ O++_

_Divination – A A_

_Drivers Education - O+ O+_

_Dueling - O O_

_English - O+ O+_

_Financial Management - E E+_

_French - O+ O +_

_Flying - E E_

_Geography - O+ O+_

_Government - O O_

_Gym - O O_

_Healing - O O _

_Herbology – E E _

_History Of Magic – O+ O+_

_Latin - O O_

_Law - A E _

_Legions & Myths – O++ O++ _

_Maths - E E_

_Muggle Studies - O++ O++ _

_Music - E E+_

_Potions – O E_

_Sewing - O O_

_Spanish - O O_

_Swimming - O O _

_Transfiguration – O+ O+_

_**O.W.L.S Results for Rebecca Danielle Black **_

_**Subject Practical Theroy **_

_Ancient Runes - O+ O+_

_Astronomy – E E_

_Art - O O_

_Arithmacy - O+ O+_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O O_

_Charms – O O_

_Computing - A A _

_Cooking - E E_

_Dancing - O O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O++ O++_

_Divination – A A_

_Drivers Education - O+ O+_

_Dueling - O+++ O++_

_English - O+ O+_

_Financial Management - E E+_

_French - E E_

_Flying - A A_

_Geography - O+ O+_

_Government - E E_

_Gym - O O_

_Healing - E E _

_Herbology – O O _

_History Of Magic – O++ O++_

_Latin - O+ O_

_Law - E A_

_Legions & Myths – O O_

_Maths - E E_

_Muggle Studies - O++ O++ _

_Music - E E_

_Potions – O O_

_Sewing - E+ E_

_Spanish - O+ O+_

_Swimming - O+ O+ _

_Transfiguration – O+ O+ _

Stella is Charms, Nadia is Potions, Sophie is Hebology, Kaite is Healing, Jenny is Warding, Olympia is Transfiguration, Rachael is Legions & Myths, Rebecca is History, Catherina is Wand making, Katherine is Care of Magical Creatures, Laura is Financial Management, Sarah is Law, Alexa Dixon is Goverment, Nerina Redman is Curse Breaker.

Also during the summer my father escaped from Azkaban. I did a little happy dance when I heard. At the time I could only hope my father was somewhere safe I didn't want him to get hurt.

By the end of my fifth year I wasn't just a Seer and a Metamorphmagus. I could do wandless magic. I was an Animagus. I could also do Legilimency and Occlumency. Both come in handy when needed to get out of trouble.

Over the years I have heard stories about Harry's advantages at Hogwarts. And It had taken all my strength to not go to Hogwarts and hex him into the next century from being so reckless. Honesty can't that boy stay out of trouble for 5 minutes! I swear that boy will be the death of me or drive me insane. I don't know which but it will probably be one of them.

With the six year coming up I decided to take a break and spend time with Charlie in Forks. The skirts agreed to keep an eye on everything for me and to let me know if anything happens.

So I went to live with Charlie and Charlie but my age up by one year so I was 17 other then 16. On the first day of school I can across vampires. At the time I thought how bad my luck was. But I noticed their eyes were a different colour to the normal vampires. So I decided to give them a shot. Over time Edward and I got together and we fell in love.

One night I got a vision of my father needing help I knew I had to send a letter to Uncle Remus Lupin. I told him his best friend needed his help and that Harry's friend Ron's rat was really Peter Pettigrew. I sent it of hoping they would strangle the little traitor. When I got the vision of the traitor escaping I knew I had to do something. My father deserved to be free. Lucky Edward was out hunting tonight and I wouldn't get caught. I quickly apparated just outside of everyone's sight. I quickly put charms around myself so I wouldn't be seen. I saw Uncle Remy transform and my father try to stop him. That's when I see the traitor heading my way. As soon as he is in range I hit his silently with a stunning spell. I quickly turn him back to normal. At the time I really wanted to kill him but I knew if I did then my father would never be free. I sigh and run a hand through my brown hair (Seems my hair is always that colour now). I cast a spell on him the makes him invisible as well as myself and make my way to Dumbledore's office. I tie Peter up in ropes and put the charm on him stopping him from transforming and sit a note on his chest explaining everything. I knew tonight my father would be a free man. I feel so happy for him. I'm glad he can have a normal life. But after seeing visions of my future I knew I had to stay in hiding. With one last look at the traitor I apparated back to Forks. I sent my sisters coded letters saying what I have done.

The next few days flew by and soon I got a letter and a newspaper from the skirts telling me my father was a free man. I felt free inside and spent the remainder of the week on a high not even Emmett's pranks could put me down.

Then there was that whole James affair his name made me cringe remembering my dead Uncle. That was a whole disaster if I was alone I would have healed my injuries but no I had vampires with me so I couldn't do anything. I love them all with all my heart but having them around was so annoying.

After I got out Edward helped me everywhere. So I couldn't get away to tell the skirts what had happened.

Days turned into weeks and I found myself at a party celebrating my birthday, well the birthday I told them. I didn't need them knowing my real birthday yet. I actually had two fake birthday's this one on June 28th and the other that Kreacher put on the letter as September 13th but my real birthday was on August 8th. They all though this year I was turning 18 but I was turning 17 I thought it was quite funny that none of them knew that. The whole birthday party turned out to be a disaster Jasper ended up attacking me in a fit of bloodlust. I knew it wasn't his fault. Witches smelt better then humans to Vampires and he had 6 other vampires bloodlust to deal with and I was Edward's singer! Jasper's reaction was only natural.

Edward drove me home that night acting distantly towards me. Three days later he broke up with me in the middle of the forest. I felt like me heart had been shattered into a million pieces. I knew deep down that he left me for my own good but it still hurt. I knew that I couldn't stay in Forks any longer. I knew that it was time to head home…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV<strong>

I walk out of the forest where Edward dumped me. It hurt my heart when he did break up with me. So I knew it was time to leave here. I was a bit lost in the woods so I apparate to my room at Charlie's. I look around and notice some of my stuff was missing. I knew Edward said it will be as he never existed but this is ridiculous. I grab my purse which I have hid from Edward. It has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. I take my wand out of my ankle holster.

"_Accio!"_ I say and all my small things go into the handbag

Some fly out from under the floor boards they were the stuff the Cullen's got me for my birthday. Well at least I know where they are. I take out my invisible trunk and pack the big stuff before I head down stairs to wait for my adopted father. One hour later I hear and see his car pull up and I wince. Well this has to be done. I think.

"Hello Kiddo", Charlie says coming in and hanging up his gun

"Can I have a hug Charlie?" I say

I wanted a hug one last time.

He gives me one.

"You know I love you don't you?" I ask

"Yes. I love you too Bells so much", Charlie says pulling away

"I am so sorry", I say drawing my wand

"What are you doing?" Charlie asks confused

"Protecting you. _Obliviate!_" I say a tear escapes my good eye

His eyes go blank and I levitate him on to the couch.

"I love you Charlie", I say kissing his forward

He will wake up in the morning with no memory of me. I was upset but knew it was for the best.

"_Accio Photos", _I say

All the photos Charlie has of me come to me and I put them in my handbag. I take one last look of the inside of the house before I go outside. I put wards up around the house to protect Charlie from Voldemort and his death eaters or any dark wizards or werewolves and dark vampires. Once I am done I get into my trunk and drive to I am out at the town sign. I get out and point my wand at the old rusty trunk.

"_Reducio!"_ I say shrinking the truck and putting it in my purse

I then wave my wand and chant the spell that my sisters and I came up with to remove any physical evidence and memories of me before I apparate to Port Angeles and La Push doing the same. I then go to the Port Angeles Orphanage to see Doc Christine Wellington.

"Isebella", Doc says smiling, "I didn't expect to see you here"

"I had to come here one last time and thank you for taking care of me", I say

"You're welcome", Doc says

"I'm sorry. _Obliviate!_" I say wiping her memory before I do the whole Orphanage

Then I put up wards around the place to protect the children there. Then I apparate to Phoenix, Arizona. I take the pictures out of my Renee's house and wipe the cities memoires and evidence of me before I apparate to Jacksonville, Florida.

"_Alohomora"_, I say unlocking the door

I make my way up the stairs to their bedroom. I give Phil and Renee a kiss on the cheek before I say _Obliviate. _I then wipe the house of any evidence of me before I apparate out of Florida.

I land among the trees on the outer edge of Skirt Mansion the house I bought 4 years ago with the Black Family Money. It has 100 rooms, Quidditch Pitch, Greenhouses, Offices, Pool and a lot of other things. It is under the Fidelius Charm with myself as Secret Keeper it is also under lots of other spells that Jenny and myself have put up around the place. I un-shrink my trunk and walk across the grounds it takes me 10 minutes to get to the house. My trunk bangs loudly on the floor and I have 9 wands pointed at me 5 Woman and 4 men. Opps I didn't tell them I was coming.

"Who are you?" a man asks

"Isabella Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Ursula Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda", I say smiling

"What spell did Isabella make and told no one?" a man asks

"A spell to bring back the dead. I am the only one who can do the spell because it takes a lot of magic", I reply

And I am in my real mums Elyssa's arms.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" she asks

"It was a quick decision", I reply with a forced smile, "Where are my little brothers and sisters?" I ask

"They are upstairs playing", Mum replies

Mum was pregnant with Quads when she died so when I bought her back I bought them back also. Their names are Carina Rose Black she has black hair and grey eyes, then Carson Sirius Black he has black hair and blue eyes, then Carry who has black hair and grey eyes and Carlisa who has black hair and blue eyes.

"We have missed you Izzy", Aunt Lily says with Kalysta on her hip

Kalysta was 1 and a half years old with black hair and green eyes. Aunt Lily and Uncle James also had twin 3 year olds Jayden Sirius Potter and Madeline Lily Potter. It was a shock to learn that Aunt Lily was pregnant when I bought her back. I wonder how Harry will take the news.

"I have missed you all too", I say smiling, "How is little Ravenna?" I ask Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice

"Good she is down for her nap at the moment", Aunt Alice replies

Ravenna was 2 years old she had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello niece", Aunt Josephine says

"Hello Aunt Josie and Uncle Tyson. How are Kamryn and Jaslyn?" I ask

Kamryn and Jaslyn were 2 and a half years old.

"They are good can't wait to see you", Uncle Tyson says

"Hello princess", Uncle Reggie says hugging me

"Hello to you too Uncle. How are you?" I ask pulling away

"Good thank you. But it is a bit boring being stuck here all the time", Uncle Reggie says

"Go out in disguise then", I say with a smirk, "Hello Aunt Kalyana"

"Hello too niece. How was your trip?" she asks

"I will tell you when everyone arrives that reminds me I better tell them I am back and are waiting for their arrival", I say, "Moonlight!"

Moonlight is my pet Phoenix. All the Skirts have two. Mine are Moonlight and Sunlight. Moonlight flashes into view.

"Take this to Rebecca, Rachael, Sophie, and Jenny", I say writing a note and giving it to him he is off in a flash.

I then draw my wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _I say and a silver dragon comes out my wand, "I am back at the Mansion and are waiting for your return. Be quick I have a lot to share"

I then let the Patronus go it was going to my senior skirts and to the senior red coats.

"I am going to unpack. I will be back down in the minute", I say walking up the stairs to my room

I unpack my stuff in a matter of minutes then go back down stairs. I look at our special clock it tells where people are and what country they are in. It is really handy.

"Milly", I call

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" Milly squeaks

"Can I please have a sandwich and a glass of milk", I say

"Right away Mistress", she says popping away

We have 85 elves working at this manor and some of them are mated and have children which I allow. They all think I am the best mistress in the world. That's when Milly returns with a plate of sandwiches and milk.

"I heard we were having company so I made more sandwiches and got more milk", she says

"That was very thoughtful of you Milly thank you", I say taking a sandwich as the floo lights up and Stella steps out

"How was Forks?" she asks

"Wet. I don't want to repeat myself so wait till everyone is here then ask your questions", I say

Stella smirks, "We know how you hate repeating yourself"

That's when the flames roar again and Olympia steps out.

"Welcome back sister", I say

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Olympia asks with a smirk

"Yes. But I got in first", I say as the flames roar again and Katie steps out

"Izzy doesn't want to repeat herself?" Katie asks smiling

"Yes", I say shortly

"What is it with you and repeating yourself?" Olympia asks directing her things to her room

"I just hate it. Take a sandwich", I say as the door opens and Jenny, Sophie, Rachael and Rebecca come in

"Hi I take it you left Forks?" Rachael asks

"Yes it is a long story and we are still waiting on people", I replies

"Welcome home", Jenny says taking a seat smiling

"Thank you", I say, "How was Salem?" I ask

"Not the same without you", Sophie replies

"Well this year I am coming", I reply

"Good", Rebecca replies as the fire roars to life again and everyone points their wands at the 7 people

"Put those away", I say

They do what I say.

"Welcome back boys", I say smiling

"You too Izzy care to tell us the story?" Josh asks

"If you insist", I say getting comfy ready to bring back painful memories…


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait I have been very sick for the last couple of weeks. Thanks to those who have been patient with me. Here is another chapter for all of my faithful readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .2.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"I know I haven't been the best communicator in the last 9 months but I have had my reasons", I state

"Sure you had your reasons", Josh chuckles

"You always have your reasons", Stella adds chuckling

I roll my eyes. This is how I'm treated after I have been gone for a while? Maybe I should stay away. Who am I kidding I can't even stay away for a whole year.

"Anyway I didn't communicate because I had fallen in love", I say simply

Everyone gasps and jaws drop.

"You said you were never going to fall in love because it will only lead to heartbreak", Nadia says softly

"Plans changed. People changed. When I first saw him I knew he was meant for me. That changes a person. The only people who would understand it, is those who have found their soul mates", I say softly looking at Uncle James, Aunt Lily, Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice and my mother.

"You feel as the whole world ties you to that person", Mum whisperers

"That is exactly how I felt. With him slowly I came out of my shell. With him and his family I slowly gave myself to them. I knew it would hurt a lot of people especially those who feel in love with me. But I couldn't help it. For once in my life I felt loved, safe and happy. His parents treated me as their own daughter. I became close friends with all of his siblings. I felt like I could breath when I was with them. I loved him with all my heart and he did me", I say softly

"What do you mean 'did'? Jenny asks

"Before I tell you that I first must tell you him and his family weren't human", I say

"What do you mean not human Isabella?" Uncle Reggie asks

"I mean that they are vampires. But not the bad kind. His family only hunted animals they valued human life before their own", I say firmly

"Well that's a first", Jenny mutters

"It is like the Cold Ones in the Quileute legends", Rachael says

"Don't the tribe have a treaty with the Cullens?" I ask

"Yes they do. That's why Jacob has been weird lately. He is a werewolf", Rebecca says slapping her head

"I should have known I am the Legions and Myths Queen", Rachael says

"I wonder how many of them are", Stella says

"I think there is a few. I will find out next time we are home", Rachael says

"anyway My love saved my life a few times too many over the coming months. Then we went to celebrate my 'birthday'. I was clumsy and gave myself a paper cut. One of the family could feel emotions so he felt everyone's bloodlust so he attacked me. My love stopped him quickly. My love drove me home that day, three days later he took my into the woods and broke up with me in the most brutal way", I say

"We are having a little bit of a hard time following you", Aunt Lily says

I sigh, "_Accio Pensieve_"

Lucky for us we have one of those. After all it is the best way to share memories quickly. And in the group we are in that is a must. The dish comes and sits on the table. I touch my wand to my temple and retrieve the memories I want to share. I quickly put them into the bowl.

"There you go. You guys go and look and I'll wait here. Some of that I don't want to re-live twice. I really don't", I tell them

Everyone nods and they quickly go into the memories. I shudder at what they are going to see. This is going to take a while, they'll be in there for an hour maybe more, with the amount of memories I put in there. When they get out it is going to be interesting. I will head upstairs and take a shower and change will they are in there. After all they will be a while...

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

We all drop quickly into Bella's memories. We all look around to get our bearings and see Bella inside an old rusty truck.

"I can do this. Muggle school is nothing compared to Salem. Come on Bella you can do this", Bella mutters to herself as she gets out of the truck

The skirts and the red coats are barely holding in their laughter at her mutterings. We follow her around to lunch and watch as all the boys drool over her. The look on my poor goddaughters face is saying she what's to hurt someone but she is raining it in. Bella sits down at a table with 3 other girls and four boys. We all soon learn their names are Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Angela and Ben. Bella looks around the room and soon her eyes freeze on something. The look on her face was like she was seeing the sun for the first time. We all look in the direction she is looking at to see 5 extremely beautiful people, well vampires, 3 boys and 2 girls.

"Who are they?" Bella asks Jessica

"Edward Cullen is the one with bronze hair, next is Emmett Cullen he is the biggest one, The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper hale and the one that left was Alice Cullen", Jessica explains

"They are very nice-looking", Bella says I have never scene her stuck for words before

"Yes. They are all together through Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. I mean they all live together", Jessica says

I can tell already she is a gossip and not a nice person to hang around with.

Suddenly the scene changes and we are all following Bella to her next class. We look around the room and see the only seat available is next to Edward Cullen. As Bella passes him he goes stiff in his seat and his eyes go black.

"Crap he's hungry", James says from next to me

We all watch as Bella sits as far from him as possible. Edward is doing the same to her. The hour quickly passes and as soon as the bell rings Edward is up out of his seat and out the door. We all look at Bella to see her hurt, and understanding on her face.

The scene changes again and we are in Bella's bedroom.

"You did it this time Bella. You had to pick a town with Vampires", Bella mutters to herself pacing the floor, "Well the plus side is that they are vegetation"

"Only Bella would see it the way", Regulus says shaking his head

"Then again it looks like I'm Edward's singer", Bella mutters

"Now she gets it", Frank says

"But he is my soul mate and I'm his it is impossible for him to hurt me. Maybe I should just give him time to adjust. Maybe switch out of his class. I'm sure Charlie as Chief of police can do that", Bella mutters, "Maybe I sure say away from him altogether. It is only going to lead with one of us getting hurt. Or him getting attached to me and getting his heart broken"

That is Bella always thinking of others and not her happiness. We all watch as she fights herself for hours.

"I have never seen her like this before", Stella whisperers

"None of us have", I say softly

We watch as she flings herself finally on her bed crying. That is a first we have never seen her cry before. She is always the strong one. When sunrise comes Bella looks out her window her one good eye red from crying.

"I can't leave him. I already love him and I don't even know him. I'm going to have to play this cautious", Bella say softly

"She really did think this through", James says softly

Our hearts broke for her she had to make a very difficult choose. And for once she is going to follow her heart.

The scene quickly disappears and we watch as a week goes by and Bella getting more upset at Edward's disappearance. We all watch how happy she is with him back but she doesn't try to approach him herself. We watch as Bella takes her seat beside Edward.

"Hello", Edward says

Bella looks up quickly hiding the fact she was happy he was talking to her.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan", Edward continues

"How do you know my name?" she stammers

"That's a first. A boy finally leaving Bella speechless", Josh says

Edward laughs, "Oh I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive"

"No. I meant why did you call me Bella?" Bella asks

"Do you prefer Isabella?" Edward asks confused

"No I like Bella. But I think Char - I mean my dad", she says catching her slip just in time, "must call me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone seems to know me as"

We all watch as they talk to each other for the next hour while doing their work. Bella lied about some stuff but she was really trying to tell him a lot of the truth.

The scene disappears and next we watch her pull out of the parking lot in her truck. We see her reverse and nearly hits another car.

"What do you expect from a witch?" Nadia says laughing

We all hear Edward laughing as well. Bella sends him a glare before driving off.

"What the hell?" he exclaims

We all turn to find that the air in all of his tires had gone flat. We all laugh.

"That is Bella always getting her revenge", Olympia says laughing

The scene disappears and soon we find ourselves back in the parking lot of the school. We all watch as Bella gets out of her truck and makes her way to the back to get something out. That's when we hear the sound of screeching. We see a car heading straight for Bella. We all notice Edward's look of horror on his face. We turn to face Bella and see her shock and fear. She knew she couldn't use magic hear it was too dangerous. Suddenly Edward is there and saving her life.

"I think I might just like that boy", Regulus says

We all nod our heads in agreement. We watch as Bella questions him about his actions trying to get him to tell her that he was a vampire. She couldn't outright tell him she already knew.

We watched as the month that followed the accident pass with Edward ignoring Bella and Bella hurting because she wanted to be close to him. Soon it was approaching the Halloween dance. Bella was fending off invitations by the bucket load. We are all sure she was doing her best not to curse they all. That was when Edward decided to talk to her again. Bella let her temper go a bit when he started talking to her again. It was very funny to watch.

We then watched the next day as they sat together at lunch talking. It was really nice see Bella happy.

The scene dissolved again and we were standing in the middle of Bella's biology class. We did notice that Edward was absent.

"Today we will be doing blood typing", the teacher announces

We all laugh. We know Bella's reaction to blood. You would think that a girl such as Bella who has been injured many times would not be sick at the sight and smell of blood.

"This is going to be good", Katie says grinning

We all watch as she goes pale and nearly faints. We watch as the pervert we call Mike take her out of class. Half way down the hall Edward appears and takes Bella into his arms and quickly walks away from a stunned Mike.

"Look at his face", Jenny chuckles

We watch as Edward takes Bella home. He is looking at her as she is the most important thing in the world. He really does care for her.

The scene dissolves and we thing ourselves standing watching Bella walk down a pathway with a book in hand. That's when we see 4 men approach her. We all know they mean danger.

"Get away from me", Bella says

They laugh and continue to approach her. That's when we hear the screech of tires and Edward quickly jumps out of the car.

"Get in", he growls looking at the men

Bella doesn't have to be told twice she runs into the safety of his car.

"Leave", Edward growls looking like a vampire

He quickly joins Bella in the car and drives away.

"I am really starting to like this Edward", James says in my ear as the scene dissolves again.

We then watch Edward buy Bella dinner and him confessing he can read mines. We watch them in the car and Edward admitting he is a vampire and Bella telling him she didn't care.

The scene dissolves again and we find ourselves in Bella's kitchen.

"Crap I'm so running late", Bella exclaims running down the stairs

She must have over slept because she looked like she got dressed in a hurry.

"_Accio school books_", Bella says quickly flicking her wand

Once she has her books in hand she runs out the door. We all notice Edward standing by his car laughing. Bella doesn't seem to have noticed him yet. Soon she does and quickly comes to a stop.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him

"Would you like a ride with me today?" he asks

"Sure. Thanks", Bella replies smiling

We all watch as the day goes by with Edward asking Bella all sorts of questions. And she having to watch how she answers. We can all see how happy they both are.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Edward stutters out looking nervous

Bella smile widely at him, "Of course. Where will we be going?"

"It's a surprise", Edward replies smiling

The scene dissolves and soon we find ourselves in the middle of a beautiful meadow.

"Oh Edward it is so beautiful", Bella says stepping out into the sun

We all see Edward hesitate.

"Come on Edward I don't care what you look like in the sun", Bella says turning to him

Edward sighs and takes a step out into the sun. He immediately starts to sparkle. Bella looks at him and smiles.

"It is like diamonds", she says

"Your not scared?" Edward asks her

"No", Bella replies

We all look into her eyes and we can all tell she is not lying. Edward quickly goes to her and takes her into his arms.

"May I kiss you?" he asks

"Yes", Bella whisperers

They both kiss and we all can feel the love between them. Edward breaks away and plants kisses down the side of her face. Bella giggles.

"I love you Bella", Edward says kissing her again

"I love you too", Bella replies returning the kiss

"Wow they really do love each other", Sophie whisperers as the scene dissolves.

"They really are soul mates", Josh says

We find ourselves back in Bella's room and Edward is kissing her goodbye.

"I'll see you in the morning", he says

"Catch a mountain lion for me", Bella says smiling

Edward laughs, "I will. I love you"

"I love you too", Bella replies

Once Edward is gone Bella jumps up and spins around her hair changing colour to yellow. That is the first time we have scene her hair change to yellow. Yellow is for happiness. We have never seen her so happy. Her eyes for once were full of sparkle, happiness, and life.

"I have never seen her so happy", I whisper

The others all nod in agreement as the scene dissolves. And we find ourselves back in Bella's bedroom. Edward is sitting in the rocking chair watching her sleep. Bella startles awake.

"Sorry", Edward murmurs

"That's ok. How long have you been here?" Bella asks

"A few hours. I came to ask if you are free today?" Edward asks

"Yes. Why?" Bella asks

"I was wondering if your up to meeting my family?" Edward asks nervously

"Really?" Bella asks her face lighting up

"Really", Edward replies

"Ok. Will they like me?" Bella asks

We all chuckle.

"You're going into a house fun of vampires and your only concern is if they like you?" Edward asks shocked

"Yes. They are your family of course I'm worried about them liking me", Bella replies

Edward shakes his head and replies, "I have to go and get my car and tell the family. I'll be back in an hour"

Edward kisses her temple and quickly leaves. Bella looks very nervous she quickly jumps out of bed and grabs her wand. She flicks her wand muttering a spell. The spell quickly changes her clothes. She is wearing a blue blouse and tight dark blue jeans. She flicks her wand again and she is wearing black 3 inch heels. She goes over to the full length mirror.

"I really have to do something with me hair", she mutters

"I have never seen her pay this much attention to her looks before", Nadia says

"I agree", Stella says

"The only thing she does is hide her eye and ear", Olympia says

Bella concentrates on her hair for a second and uses her powers to make it neat and tidy. She also adds a slight curl to it. She flicks her wand and a hair band and clips fly to her. When she is do her hair is hung over her left shoulder. She flicks her wand again make up comes out of her handbag. I know for a fact she has an Undetectable Extension Charm on that handbag. I bet she has many things in there. She magical puts on the make, but only a little bit. She stops and looks at herself in the mirror and we all have to say she looks amazing. She really is going to impress the family. She then mutters a spell that we haven't heard before it doesn't seem to have done anything but we can never be sure with Bella.

The scene dissolves and we find ourselves in front of a big house. Compared to our manor house this is pretty small.

"Come on Bella. Everyone can't wait to meet you", Edward says leading her inside.

Edward leads her into the living room where two people in their early to late twenties are waiting for them.

"Bella these are my parents Carlisle and Esme. Mum, dad this is Bella Swan", Edward says introducing them

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor and Mrs Cullen", Bella says nicely

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella please call me Carlisle", Carlisle says shaking her hand

"Please dear call me Esme", Esme says lightly squeezing Bella's hand

"Hey Bella!" a small female shouts running down the stairs with a tall lean male behind her

We see Carlisle and Esme warning her to stop.

"Hey Alice. I'm sure we are going to be great friends", Bella says smiling

Alice laughs, "That we are"

We all see Carlisle, Esme and Edward relax when they realize Bella isn't scared.

Not much scares Bella these days.

"Bella this is Jasper", Alice says pointing to the male next to her

"Pleasure to meet you Jasper", Bella says

"Nice to meet you too Bella", Jasper replies

"Emmett, Rosalie come down and greet our guest", Esme calls

A minute later a huge man comes down the stairs followed by a blonde female.

"Hey Bella I'm Emmett", the man says scooping her up into a bear hug

"Emmett", Esme scolds

"Emmett put her down", Edward growls

Emmett places Bella back on her feet quickly.

"It's nice to meet you too Emmett", Bella says laughing

We can all tell that they are amazed that she isn't scared of them. The blonde was just glaring at her and Bella returned her stare. A few seconds later we all could see a flash of emotion in her eyes. Bella must have read the blondes mind.

"Bella this is Rosalie", Edward says

"Pleasure to meet you Rosalie", Bella says without emotion showing that whatever she picked up in Rosalie's mind didn't affect her. Rosalie just continued to glare.

"Come on Bella I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house", Edward says leading Bella away

The scene dissolves and we find ourselves back in Bella's room. She must be getting ready for a dance. We look at the calendar and it must be Halloween. Bella walks into the room with Black hair hanging loosely around her face.

"I can't believe I'm going to the dance", Bella mutters, "Well the bright side is that today is the day I can act like myself"

We all laugh she is going to the dance as a witch. Now this is going to be good. She flicks her wand and her plan black robes appear on her and her black witches hat.

"Bella, Edward is here", Charlie calls from down stairs

"Coming", Bella calls back

We follow Bella as she walks down the stairs.

"You look beautiful love", Edward says planting a kiss on her cheek

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself", Bella says chuckling

We all can see why. Edward has dressed up as a vampire. The scene dissolves and we find ourselves at the dance.

"Bella where did you get that costume?" Alice asks her

"That's a secret", Bella says smiling

"I like the wig. It looks so real", Alice says

Bella smiles secretively. If only they knew how real it was.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Edward asks Bella

"I would love too. But you should know I don't dance very well", Bella says

We all chuckle. Boy she is good at lying. She makes most girls cry because she is so good at dancing. We watching them dance and we can all see how much in love they are. We watch as they both dance the night away.

The scene dissolves again and we are outside the school lunchroom. We find that Jessica, Lauren, and Mike are making fun of the Cullen's to their face.

"You know blondie who would like you. If you ever have any children they'll probably be as dumb as you", Lauren sneers at Rosalie

We can all see what that simple sentence has effect on her.

"Leave her alone Lauren. Just because your looks are fake doesn't mean you can torment others", Bella says coming over towards the table

"Stay out of this Swan", Lauren growls

"Yeh Bella you don't want to be involved with those freaks", Mike says grabbing her arm

"Let me go", Bella says glaring at him

"Come on", Mike says trying to pull her away

"Fine. Have it your way", Bella says pulling back her other hand and punching him in the nose.

We all hear it break on impact.

"Go Bells", Josh yells

Jessica, Lauren and the others scream and rush over to Mike.

"Why did you do that for?" Jessica asks

"I felt myself threaten. I told him to let me go but he didn't. Now I suggest you all get out of my sight and away from my family", Bella says walking back over to the Cullen's she takes Rosalie's hand and Edward's and pulls them away with the other's following.

"Why would you do that?" Rosalie asks Bella softly

"You are my family. When I consider someone my family I mean it Rosalie", Bella says firmly

"Bella family call me Rose", Rosalie says looking at her and smiling

"Alright Rose it is then", Bella replies smiling

"That's how they became friends", Stella says as the scene dissolves

We watch as they all become close as a family laughing and playing games together. Edward taking Bella on dates and Alice and Rose taking Bella shopping.

The next scene we see Bella using magic to get herself ready. It looks like it is Christmas day. We see her do her hair and make up by magic. We see her pick out a pair of jeans and a red blouse.

"Bella come on we are going to be late", Charlie shouts

"Coming dad", Bella calls

We all see her look around for something.

"_Accio Cullen's presents_", she says flicking her wand

All the presents quickly come to her and she puts her wand in her hair making it look like a stick. The scene quickly chances and we are at the Cullen's house with all of them opening presents.

"You didn't need to spend this much money on us", Esme says to Bella

Bella smiles, "You didn't need to spend this much money on me"

All the Cullen's laugh as see turns the question back at them.

"They really didn't have to worry about the money", I chuckle

"If only they knew", James replies

We watch as they all laugh and enjoy a Christmas dinner with Charlie how they had to pretend to eat. For Bella's sake. Bella looks so happy. It's like she has been completely turned into a new person.

The scene changes again and we all watch as they play baseball and we all see the danger Bella is in and how the whole coven protected her. We all swear when James tricks her and we all growl when James starts to torture her. That's when Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward arrive. We watch as Emmett, Jasper and Alice destroy James. Edward and Carlisle save Bella from turning into a vampire.

"I think I'll give them a medal when I see them", Regulus mutters as the scene dissolves. We watch the weeks after it we could all tell Bella wanted to heal herself be with so many people she couldn't get away with it. Edward always helped her never leaving her alone and always being there.

"That is so sweet", Alice cooed

We watch as Bella and Edward go to prom and the reminder of the school year. That's when the scene changes to a birthday party.

"Looks like Bella changed her birthday date again", Sophie chuckles

We watch as she opens her presents and she gets a paper cut. We watch in horror as Jasper's eyes go black. Edward flings Bella away from danger and into the glass plates. Emmett and Rose manage to grab Jasper and drag him outside.

The scene changes again.

"Come for a walk with me", Edward murmurs

We gasp at his eyes. They no longer held love for Bella they are void of any emotion. We watch in horror as he breaks up with her.

"I take it back. I'm going to kill him", Regulus growls

That's when we feel ourselves coming out of the memories. We land back in our living room. We all loom up to see Bella looking out the window her hair was blue.

"Any questions?" she asks softly

We all look at each other not knowing what to say. Those memories have given us a lot to think about…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try to update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

While they are in my memories I take a quick shower and change my clothes. I can't believe sometimes how much my life has changed in less than a year. I lean on the wall and look out the window. Playing memories over and over again in my head. That's when I hear them all come out of the pensieve.

"Any questions?" I ask softly

They all don't say anything for several minutes. I think I might have shown them a little bit too much.

"We have many question", Stella says carefully

"I expected no less. Go ahead and ask your questions. I'll do my best to answer all of them", I say turning to them

"First I'll like to say it is clear that Edward loves you are left for your safety. You would have done the same thing eventually", Aunt Lily says

I give her a weak smile, "I know. But it doesn't make the parting any easier"

"Never does", my mother whisperers

"Ok. Enough. Ask your questions", I say my hair changing colour to orange.

Everyone chuckles at my hair colour. Sometimes I hate it that my hair changes colour with my mood.

Red: Anger

Yellow: Happiness

Orange: Nervous

Pink: Love

Purple: Excided

Dark Green: Stressed

Light Green: Jealousy

Light Blue: Relaxed

Dark Blue: Upset

Grey: Tired

Brown: Bored

Black: Depressed

White: Frustrated

"When you were getting ready to meet his family what was the spell you muttered under your breath?" Stella asks

"It is _ater odor. _It means scent dim. I didn't want my scent to overwhelm his family. And I wanted to help him with my scent. So I came up with that spell", I reply

Everyone nods their heads at my answer. I came up with a few spells while I was away. I'm know that they all what to hear them.

"Ok. What did you see in Rosalie's mind?" Jenny asks

"You caught that?" I ask nervously

"Yes. Now answer the question", Sophie says

I sigh, "Rosalie may look hard on the outside but she is soft on the inside. She is deeply hurt. She was raped and beaten to death that is how she came to be a vampire. Her dream was to have children. But sense that is not possible for a vampire. She is really depressed"

Silence comes over the room as everyone takes what I said in.

"I can experiment. I might be able to come up with something that could help vampires have children and help with their thirst", Nadia says thinking hard

"That would be brilliant. But why would you do that?" I ask her

"She is important to you. And she deserves the chance to be happy", Nadia replies simply, "I could also probably come up with a potion that will allow them to eat. I will research and trial. We know a few vampires so I will test on them"

"That would be great!" I say

"I could come up with a charm to stop them sparkling in the sun. It will take some work but I can do it", Stella says

"I am still working on a cure for Werewolves. I would like your input when things settle down", Nadia says to me

I give them a grateful smile. This is why we are all together. We all love to help people in need.

"Next question", I say

"What was up with that confrontation with Lauren?" Uncle James asks

"I saw from across the café what was going on. So I used my ear to listen in. So I heard everything that was happening. I knew how much those comments hurt Rose so I decided to stop it", I explain

"Did you come up with many spells while you were away?" Stella asks with a smile

I laugh, "Of course I did"

"Well care to share?" Aunt Lily asks smiling

"I came up with a spell to alert me if a vampire was within a mile of the house. It is called _Nullam urna. _I also came up with a spell to alert me to any dangerous vampires in the area it is called _Nullam Fidelitas. _I also came up with a spell to freeze a vampire because all of the normal spells do not work on them it is called _Congelo lamia. _And a spell to modify a vampires memory is _Vestibulum felis memoriae_" I tell them

"You have been busy", Uncle Reggie comments

"Yeah I…", I didn't get a chance to finish before I am in a vision.

I see my father coming home to his house and it is all in a mess. And Grandma Black's portrait is shrieking loudly. I see a lot of dark objects. Also I can see many uninvited guests living in the house. A lot of uninvited guests. Well I can't let him come home to that. By this vision I can see with have two days before Dad gets there. Plenty of time to fix the house. This is probably one of the only things I can do for my father.

"Isa are you alright?" Uncle James asks looking at me with concern

"What did you see?" Stella asks

"I'm fine. I just had a vision of Dad returning to a house that needs some work done to it", I reply

"So you're thinking we go and help him out before he arrives?" Katie asks grinning

"That is exactly what I'm thinking. Nadia you might want to get some of your potions we are going to be needing them. Uncle Reggie do you mind coming along? We need to know our way around", I ask him

"Of course. Just give me a minute and I'll be ready", he says leaving the room

"What do you want us to do?" Josh asks motioning to his brothers

"Do you mind coming along? The job will get by faster will all of us working together", I ask him

"Sounds like fun. And it will give us a chance to catch up", Josh agrees

I can't wait to get to the house. It needs some major work done to it. After so many years in prison Dad needs to come home to a warm house. I quickly go to my room grabbing some things I think will be best to leave at Dad's house. I walk back down the stairs calling to Kreacher as I go…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter but my computer is not working probably. Everyone I have edited and added more the the previous chapters. So if you all can tell me what you think of the changes I would really appreciate it:) It will probably be Christmas when I update again because of the computer problems. So until then everyone have a great day:) <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Kreacher", I call

There is a sharp crack and he appears before me.

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" he squeaks

"My sisters and the red coats and I will be apparating to Grimmauld Place within the next couple of minutes. Can you meet us there? And help us tidy it up a bit?" I ask him

"Right away Mistress Isabella", he says disappearing

I walk down the stairs and back into the living room.

"Where is Nadia?" I ask

"She went to get so potions that might come in handy she will be back any minute", Katie says

"I'm back", Nadia says coming into the room

"Let's go then. I don't want to be caught doing this", I say leading everyone outside and past the wards, "Uncle Reggie you might want to put on a disguise just to we are inside"

"Could idea princess", he replies quickly disguising himself

"Ok everyone let's go", I say

We all put a hand on the Port-Key and in seconds we are standing in front of Grimmauld place. I look at the place it hasn't changed in years. I still remember the happy times I had here.

"Are you all right Izzy?" Stella asks me concerned

"Yeah. This house just brings back a lot of good and bad memories", I reply

"Yeah. Same goes for me princess", Regulus says

"Ok let's go inside", I say with a sigh

I walk up the stairs to the house and draw my wand and touch it to the door.

"It is I Isabella Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black. Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black", I state

Only family members can open the house useless a family member wants. The door quickly opens for us and we all make our way in. It looks like no one has been here in years. It is all dark and depressing. I really don't want Dad to come home to a house like this after he spent all that till in prison.

"Everyone let me do a scan then we will know what we are dealing with", I say to everyone

"Good idea. We don't need any surprises", Olympia replies

With my mind I change my eye. It turns gold and seconds and twirls around checking everyone corner and floor. I come across a group of Doxy's, a couple of Boggarts and lots of cobwebs and spiders. I am all so picking up a lot of dark artefacts.

"Nadia, Katie please tell me you bought some anti Doxy venom and some doxycide", I ask them

"Yes we did. We wanted to be prepared. This house hasn't have anyone living in it in ages", Katie replies

"Good. We also have a couple of Boggarts to deal with and also a lot of dark objects. All dark objects go in a pile outside and I will destroy them at the end. Everyone make sure you be careful what you touch. I don't need anyone getting cursed. Now we need to make this house homely", I tell them

"On it", they all reply

We all go in different directions. I make me way around wanting to see this place again. Suddenly I hear a crush and Jenny swearing. Suddenly there is screaming. I fly to where the noise is coming from and see a portrait of my Grandmother screaming at Jenny.

"_Silencio", _I say waving my wand

Uncle Reggie comes up and tries to move the picture.

"I don't think my brother would like our mad mother in the house", he says trying to get the portrait of the wall

I go over to see why it is not moving and my eye quickly picks up the permanent sticking charm.

"It is stuck to the wall with a permanent sticking charm", I tell him

"What do we do now then?" he asks stepping back, "We can't leave the silencing charm for ever"

"Nadia can you come down here", I shout up to her

"What do you need?" she asks coming to me side

"I need the solution you made to counter the permanent sticking charm", I tell her

"Sure", she says opening her bag and starts to look through it

"When did you come up with that?" Uncle Reggie asks

"A few years ago. It took some time to get it right", Nadia says coming over to the portrait with the bottle of anti-permanent sticking charm.

She goes and puts a couple of drops behind the picture and it quickly falls to the floor. I see dear old granny trying to scream loader in rage.

"Take it outside. She can go in the pile we are going to destroy", I say to Uncle Reggie

"Not a problem. I'm going to enjoy this the old hag is the one who made me join the death eaters", Uncle Reggies replies picking up the portrait and walking outside

I walk down into the old living room. I look around and I see all the dust that has gathered.

"_Scourgify", _I say

The room looks clean in seconds. I sigh it is time to make this room more homely. My Dad was in Gryffindor. I know because of my powers I would have been in Gryffindor. I think I will go with red and gold as the colour scheme. I flick my wand and the room quickly changes the walls turn red with gold trim. The carpet turns to gold. I transfigure the chairs into a living room set. I look around at my handy work and I'm quite proud of myself. This looks much better. I quickly move onto the kitchen where Olympia is. I see her transfigure the old wooden table into a new polished table. She then turns the chairs to match.

"Well done sister", I say to her

"Thanks. I can't change all things. They need a new stove and some food", Olympia says

"Ok. Everyone can you come down here", I call

Everyone is at my side in seconds.

"Is there anything else we need?" I ask them

"Well the library is a bit out of date with books. I have also cleared the library of all dark books and added them to the destroy pile", Sophie says

"They could use a working fridge", adds Jenny

I give a nod in her direction

"If this is going to be a place where everyone gathers. I would get a cauldron and some supples. It will do well to accommodate Severus Snape", Nadia says

"Ok. Everyone get back to cleaning. I will go shopping. I should be back in about two hours", I tell everyone

"Before you go I need to show you something", Stella says leading up the stairs and into the drawing room.

I look around with my eye and hiss when my eye spots the dark object.

"That's a Horcrux", I snarl

Everyone gasps but Uncle Reggie.

"How do we destroy it?" he asks

"I will destroy with the other dark objects", I say, "_Wingardium Leviosa"_

I levirate the Horcrux outside and add it to the pile of dark objects. There is a lot of them. I really can't believe my grandparents.

"Everyone stand back", I order

They all quickly follow my instructions. I quickly conjure up Fiendfyre. I send my dragon at the pile. My grandmother screams loudly and the locket busts open. Showing me my darkest dreams. It was trying to scare me and nothing much scares me these days. It seconds the whole pile is turned to ashes and I banish the dragon.

"Ok. I'll be back in two hours", I say turning on spot and apparating

I apparate to an alley close to Gringotts. I'm going to need a bit of money for everything I am going to buy. Out of my bag I pull my blue cloak. I wrap it around me and pull the hood over my head. I quickly make my way into Gringotts I don't want to spend a lot of time in my normal form with everyone around. Luck must be on my side because the bank was empty only the Goblins where there. I smile and throw my hood other I hold my head high and walk towards the main counter. All the goblins eyes are on me.

"It is I Lady Isabella Swan and I would like to withdraw some money from my vault", I announce

Funny story about the title. Short story is I saved the American ministry of magic and he sure fit to give me this title along with a huge amount of money. Not that I needed it. I was rich on my own.

"Key please", the goblin says

I quickly hand over my key.

"Very well. Vault number 1228 right this way Lady Swan", the goblin says

He quickly shows me down to my vault in the deepest part of the bank. I quickly open my vault and see all the money I have in there. There is millions of dollars in gallons, sickles and knuts. I am one of the wealthiest witches in the UK and USA. I grab a couple of thousand gallons, sickles and knuts.

"Thank you. Have a nice day", I tell the goblin

"You too My lady", he says

I quickly make my hair blonde and my eyes blue. I make my way to Flourish & Blotts. I purchase several defence against the dark arts books, Transfiguration books, Herbology, Charms, and Potions books. I then make my way to the magical furniture shop and get a new stove and fridge. I quickly make my way to the cauldron shop and then the Apothecary. I walk down the street and stop when I see the Quidditch supple shop. Maybe I can get my father a couple of brooms. Be really is into Quidditch. I quickly walk into the shop and purchase a set of Quidditch balls, two Cleansweep 7, two Comet 260's and I purchase two firebolts. That's when I notice they are selling tickets to the Quidditch world cup. I smile this could be my present to everyone. So I will need tickets for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dad, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur and maybe Neville, Luna and Susan. He needs friends. I will also need different seats for my sisters and myself and maybe the boys as well.

"I need 14 prime seats for the Quidditch world cup and 31 other seats", I say to the sales man

"I don't know", he says looking me over

I sigh and pull out 8,000 gallons, "Will this be enough?"

His eyes go wide, "Yes it is enough. This will get you seats in the ministers box and the other 31 seats are in the prime box on the other side of the pitch"

"Perfect", I say handing him the money

I know I over paid him. But I really wanted them to have good seats. I'm sure my father is going to have a heart attack when he sees them. I then go to Tents Galore and purchase three big magical tents. One was middle sized with 15 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms, a pool, a kitchen, dinning room, study and much more. The second tent was smaller with only 8 rooms. The third tent was the biggest and most expensive it had 35 rooms and a lot more. I paid 4,569 Galleons for all of them. With the last of my purchases I quickly apparate back to Grimmauld place.

"You're late", Stella says smiling as I enter the house

I gasp at what I see. The hall way has been turned around. It is now bright and inviting.

"You guys did a good job. Now just help me with my purchases", I say

We all quickly but my purchase in their rightful place. After we are down I reach into my bad and get out several pictures of my dad and me together with James, Lily and Harry. It takes another couple of hours to fix up the whole house after we are done I spend the next hour placing the pictures around the house the one I put in the hall way and kitchen actually move with my three year old self. My father will actually be able to talk to me so will Harry. Too bad it is my three-year-old self and not my older self. On the bright side is that I was a smart three year old. I'm sure my father is going to have fun talking to her. I quickly right a note with my bad hand and leave the tickets besides it.

"Kreacher", I call

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" he asks

"I need you to stay here and pretend to be loyal to my father", I tell him

"But Mistress?" he protests

"I need you to keep an eye on everyone for me and report to me when you can", I tell him

"Of course Mistress", he says

"Ok everyone let's get going. They will be here soon and I don't want to get caught", I say

"Ok. This was interesting. I didn't know this place had so many dark objects", Josh says as we go outside

"Tell me about it", Katie mutters

"The rest of you go home ahead. Jenny and I will stay behind to put up some of our own wards around the house", I tell them

They all quickly nod and take and disappear. Jenny and I spend the next half an hour putting up wards around the house. Not even Albus can detect these wards. The wards will let us know if anything happens and if any death eaters enter the house. I also put the house under a different type of Fidelius Charm. I will be secret keeper. But the handy thing about this modifty spell is that others will not know about it. Only people who are under the side of the light will be able to see this house. Even if Albus tells a death eater this location they still want be about to see it without me saying so.

After we are done Jenny and I quickly take our leave. Too bad we don't get to see their faces as they look at the place…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I have made some minor chances to some eailer chapters including chapter Bella's pet phoenix name to Moonlight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .5.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>One Day Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I've been in a bad mood all morning. This morning, early this morning I had a vision of the Cullen's joining the order along with their 'cousins' the Denali Coven and two of Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte. Unbelievable my day can't get any worse. Also my father won't be returning home for a few more days. I made my way down stairs to the living room.

"Elvin", I call my head elf

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" he asks

Before I could reply a barn owl flies through the window. I quickly take the letter of his foot and he flies away.

"Please get me a coffee", I ask Elvin

"Yes mistress", he asks disappearing

"Who's the letter from?" Stella asks looking up from her book

Everyone is in the living room trying to avoid my temper.

"Well when I open in I will read it out loud", I reply shorty

I quickly break the seal and begin reading.

_Dear Lady Isabella Black Swan,_

_It has come to the attention of Gringotts bank that you haven't been informed of your inheritance yet. Since the legal age in America is 16 and you're an American Citizen you should have been given your inheritance on your 16th birthday._

_If you could please contact us as soon as possible we will fix the mistake. We are deeply sorry._

_We hope to hear from you soon._

_Snowshark_

_Chief Goblin of Gringotts Bank_

I groan my day just gets even better. I can tell everyone is trying hard not to laugh.

"Elvin", I call

"Yes Mistress?" he asks

"Make that coffee a double", I groan falling into a chair.

Today is going to be a long day. A very long day.

"Moonlight", I call

He flashes into view.

"Take this to Chief Goblin Snowshark", I tell him handing him my reply

He trills and disappears in a flash.

"What did you tell them?" Nadia asks

"I told them that I'll meet with them today if them are agreeable. Better today than any other day. I'm not doing anything today", I tell them all

That's when Elvin appears with my coffee boy do I need it. Today is going to be one of these days…

* * *

><p><em>One Hour Later…<em>

* * *

><p>An hour later my sisters and I are in our cloaks with our hoods up standing outside Gringotts. I decided my skirts will come with me after all them are my sisters. I will not hide anything from them. I walk into the bank with my head down and make my way to the counter.<p>

"Yes?" the goblin asks

"I'm here to see Chief Goblin Snowshark. Tell him it's Lady Swan", I tell him

The Goblins eyes widen, "Right this way Lady Swan"

He quickly leads us to the conference room. We all take a seat and wait for Chief Snowshark. 5 minutes lady he enters.

"Lady Swan it is a pleasure to see you again", he says shaking my hand

"You too Chief Snowshark please call me Izzy", I tell him

"Then you must call me Tobart", he replies smiling

"My pleasure Tobart. Now let us discuss business", I tell him

"Is it alright with these people here?" he asks

"Yes. I think introductions are in order. This is Stella Carter, Nadia Davenport, Sophie Greendown, Katie Davis, Olympia Silverwater, and Jennifer Stealriver", I say introducing everyone

"Pleasure to meet everyone. Now I think we should start with an Inheritance test. I just need three drops of your blood on this parchment", Tobart instructs handing me a dagger

I quickly cut my hand and my blood drips onto the paper. My hand quickly heals itself. We all hear Snowshark suck in a sharp breath.

"Never in all my years I have seen this. I might have suspected this but I would never have dreamt it possible", he whisperers just load enough for us to here

"What is it?" I ask

"You better look. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you", he says handing me the parchment

**Inheritance Test**

**Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black**

**Confirmed Heiresses**

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Dumbledore_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Summerriver (France)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Cullen (UK)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Antov (Bulgaria) _

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Katsaros (Greece)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Glücksburg (Denmark)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Akers (USA)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Alfson (USA)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Hale (USA)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Brandon (USA)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Clarkson (USA)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Drago (Italy)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Biskup (Slovakia)_

**Confirmed Titles**

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Ravenclaw (UK)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Hufflepuff (UK)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Slytherin (UK)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Merlin (UK)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Beauxbatons (France)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Salem (USA)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Swan (USA)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Dixon (USA)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Riverwater (France)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden (Italy)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Valencia (Spain)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Reichenbach (Germany)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Faust (Germany) _

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Romanov (Russia)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Alexandersen (Denmark)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sanna (Greece)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Smart (Australia)_

_Archduchess of Tsar (Russia)_

_Princess of Castile (Spain/Castile)_

_Grand Duchess of Portugal & Brazil (Portugal & Brazil)_

_Duchess of Denzal of Luxembourg (Luxembourg)_

_Baroness of Liverpool (UK)_

_Lady Isabella of Sweden (Sweden) _

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Black Family_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_Slytherin Vault_

_Salem Vault (USA)_

_Swan Vault (USA)_

_Skirt Vault (USA)_

_Dixon Vault (USA)_

_Stormhall Vault (USA)_

_Lakeside (USA)_

_Brandon Vault (USA)_

_Clarkson Vault (USA)_

_Akers Vault (USA)_

_Alfson Vault (USA)_

_Hale Vault (USA)_

_Merlin Vault (UK)_

_Martin Vault (UK)_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

_Liverpool Vault (UK)_

_Dumbledore Vault (UK)_

_Nixon Vault (UK)_

_Homles Vault (UK)_

_Noble Valut (UK)_

_Peverell Vault (UK)_

_Moore Vault (UK)_

_Beauxbatons Vault (France)_

_Riverwater Vault (France)_

_De'Stacy Vault (France)_

_Summerriver Vault (France)_

_Beltz Vault (Germany)_

_Forest Vault (Germany)_

_Reichenbach Vault (Germany)_

_Faust Vault (Germany)_

_Tsar Vault (Russia)_

_Romanov Vault (Russia)_

_Alexandrov Vault (Russia)_

_Castile Vault (Spain)_

_Santiago Vault (Spain)_

_Cortez Vault (Spain)_

_Valencia Vault (Spain)_

_Braganza Vault (Portugal)_

_Santos Vault (Portugal)_

_Acker Vault (Austria)_

_Spiros Vault (Greece)_

_Zabat Vault (Greece)_

_Katsaros Vault (Greece)_

_Sanna (Greece)_

_Bolden Vault (Italy)_

_Rizzo Vault (Italy)_

_Esposito Vault (Italy)_

_Drago Vault (Italy)_

_Aperlo Vault (Denmark)_

_Bullens Vault (Denmark)_

_Alexandersen Vault (Denmark)_

_Glücksburg Vault (Denmark)_

_Denzal Vault (Luxembourg)_

_Mateev Vault (Bulgaria)_

_Antov Vault (Bulgaria)_

_Cvetkov Vault (Bulgaria)_

_Albu Vault (Romania) _

_Sweden Vault (Sweden)_

_Alfsson Vault (Sweden)_

_Horn Vault (Norway)_

_Jokela Vault (Finland)_

_Bartosz Vault (Poland)_

_Cabral (Brazil)_

_Ferro (Brazil)_

_Biskup (Slovakia)_

_Smart Vault (Australia)_

_Maryville Vault (Australia)_

I freeze and the parchment falls from my fingers this can't be possible. I'm so frozen in shock I don't stop my sisters from reading the parchment. Is it the same Cullen's? I am also related to Queen Maria I of Portugal, the Russian Royal Family and the Danish Royal Family. The Ancient of Most Noble House of Glücksburg includes Denmark, Iceland, Greece, Norway and Sweden. I am also related to Merlin! That goes all the way back. This has to be from my mothers side. How did I get all those titles. I have 15 heiress, 23 Ladyships, a Princess Title and 70 Vaults.

"How am I related to the Castile line?" I ask

"Queen Isabella I of Castile had twins Maria and they thought a stillborn daughter. She wasn't she was taken from the Castile royal family. Her name was Princess Sophie. She was a witch as you can see how your tree grows", Snowshark

"Sister you really aren't having a good day", Olympia comments looking at the sheet.

"How is this possible? The other titles" I whisper

"Well as you know the black title comes from your father and so does the Summerriver title. Now as too the others them come from your mum's side. Your mother was a pure-blood witch. All the titles come from her", Snowshark explains

"Is the Cullen as in Carlisle Cullen?" I ask softly I have to know.

"Yes. As a vampire his title still stands. Only those who have died give their titles up", Snowshark explain

I just nod my head. I knew this day was going to be bad. I don't mean that I hate being related to Carlisle but I am trying to put them behind me.

"Is the Hale as is Rosalie Hale?" I ask

"Yes it is as I said only those who have died give their titles up", Snowshark says, "You are also related to Eleazar Denali, Katarina Denali, Jasper Whitlock, Peter Whitlock and Alice Cullen"

I gasp. How could I be related to them? I just hope they don't find out anytime soon. That will cause a mess.

"How the hell am I related to Salazar Slytherin? I know Tom Riddle is a descendant and he is older then me", I ask

I don't have anything against Slytherins but I do with being related to that monster.

"The reason that Tom Riddle can't access the Slytherin Vault is because he turned dark if he remained on the side of the light he would have got the fortune", Snowshark explains

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Salazar Slytherin wasn't dark. He made it so only a light descendant can open the vault", he replies

I nod. I don't have an answer to that.

"You a lot of vaults and many of them are in different Countries. I Assure you would like to take a look in them?" Snowshark asks

"Yes I would like to check each vault and get rid of all the darkcraft", I reply

"Now while we get your account. Put a few drops of your blood of this parchment and it will tell us your abilities", Snowshark explains

I quickly do what he says. I don't think anything else could surprise me today. I am the Lady of three Hogwarts founders and the Lady of the founder of Beauxbatons and Lady of the founder of Salem. This is going to be interesting.

"Here is your abilities list", Snowshark says handing me the parchment.

_**Abilities Test**_

**Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Swan **_****n**ee Black nee Salem nee Cullen nee Hufflepuff nee Ravenclaw nee Slytherin nee Merlin ETC**_

_**Natural Ability**_

_Wandless Magic _

_Animagus - (Snow Leopard, Puppy, Wolf, Hummeringbird, Lioness, Golden Eagle, Storm Eagle, Storm Panther, Storm Bear, Polar Bear, Badger, Snake, Cat, Doe, Bat, Mouse)_

_Photographic Memory _

_IQ 180_

_Analytical Abilites_

_Parseltongue_

_Parselmagic_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Empathise _

_Elemental _

_Seer_

_Legilimency_

_Occlumency_

_Healing_

_Apparition_

_Flying_

_Weather Controller _

_Magical Resistance_

_Truth Reader_

_Compulsion _

_Animal Talker_

_Spell Creator _

_Soul Reader_

_Soul Repairer _

_Shapeshifter_

_Spirit Seeing_

_Spirit Walking_

_Magic Level_

_500/500_

_Wandless Magic Level_

_150/150_

_IQ Level_

_180/180_

_Metamorphmagus Level_

_100/100_

_Seer Level_

_150/150_

_Elemental Level_

_Fire: 100/100_

_Water: 95/100_

_Earth: 95/100_

_Wind: 90/100_

_Ice: 93/100_

_Healing Level_

_200/200_

_Magical Resistance_

_450/500_

_Occlumency_

_300/300_

_Legilimency_

_300/300_

_Animagus Level_

_250/250_

_Weather Controller_

120/120

_Compulsion Level_

_100/100_

_Animal Talker_

_100/100_

_Soul Reader_

_100/100_

Ok. I knew I had a lot of abilities but I didn't know I had that many. Today is just full of surprises.

"Now Izzy because of your Metamorphmagus ability if you say your name and add one of the titles it will show you that appearance", Snowshark explains

I take a deep breath and say, "Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Ravenclaw"

My appearance quickly changes to straight black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Dumbledore", I say

My appearance quickly changes to Auburn Curly Hair and Midnight Blue Eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Peverell", I say

My appearance quickly changes to Black Short hair and Coffee Brown Eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Summerriver", I say, Sun Blonde Hair and Ocean Green Eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Cullen", I say, Golden Blonde Hair and Sky Blue eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Akers", I say, Blonde hair and hazel eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla AndromedaAlfson", I say, Dirty blonde Hair and blue eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Hale", I say, Golden Blonde hair and icy blue eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Brandon", I say, Short Black hair and brown eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Clarkson", I say dirty blonde hair and grey eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Drago", I say light brown hair and hazel eyes

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Biskup", I say, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Hufflepuff", I say, Fire Red Hair and Light Blue Eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Slytherin", I say, my hair goes black in waves with green streaks through it. My eyes turn in a light green.

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Merlin", I say my hair goes to dark brown and deep blue eyes.

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Beauxbatons", I say, White straight hair and Ocean Blue eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Salem", I say, Dark Brown straight hair and Emerald Green Eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Swan", I say, Brown Hair and Brown Eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Riverwater", I say, White hair with a blue strip through it and Grey Eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Dixon", I say, Light brown hair and brown eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Valencia", I say, Black curly hair and chocolate brown eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Bolden", I say, Ginger hair and Grey Eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Romanov", I say, Black hair and Hazel eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Alexandersen", I say Sandy Blonde hair and Light blue eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Glücksburg", I say Brown curly hair and sky blue eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Reichenbach", I say black hair and blue eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Faust", Black hair and brown eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Sanna", I say Sunny Blonde Hair and green eyes

"Lady Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Smart", I say, dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes

"Archduchess Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of Tsar", I say, Black Hair and Silver eyes

"Princess Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of Castile", I say, Black Curly Hair and Light Green Eyes

"Grand Duchess Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of Braganza" I say, Black curly hair and blue eyes.

"Duchess Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Denzal of Luxembourg", I say red hair and hazel eyes.

"Baroness Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda of Liverpool", I say, Pale Blonde Hair and Light brown Eyes

"Lady Isabella of Sweden", I say blonde hair and hazel eyes

I am very surprised at all of my appearances. Add least I can say hide myself well. When I finally get my voice back I ask if there is another heir to Peverell because that name sounds familiar.

"Yes there is. The other heir is Harry Potter", he replies

"Give the heirship to him. I have more titles then I could even dream of. Let him have the title", I say softly

"Are you sure Izzy?" Tobart asks

"Yes I am", I reply

"Ok then. I have just received your bank statement care to take a look?" Tobart Snowshark asks

I sigh, "Give it here. I might as well know what I am getting myself into"

_**Wizengamot Seats**_

_USA – 7_

_UK – 7_

_Russia – 2_

_France – 2_

_Spain – 2_

_Germany - 2_

_Italy – 1_

_Greece - 1_

_Portugal - 2_

_Austria - 1_

_Brazil - 2_

_Denmark - 3_

_Luxembourg - 1_

_Sweden - 1_

_Norway - 1_

_Finland - 1_

_Poland - 1_

_Bulgaria -1_

_Australia - 1_

_**Ministries** _

_96% UK_

_76% USA_

_65% France_

_59% Spain_

_50% Russia_

_10% Italy_

_95% Portugal _

_67% Austria_

_59% Brazil _

_87% Denmark_

_34% Luxembourg _

_36% Sweden _

_22% Germany_

_**Investments**_

_**Wizarding Schools**_

_75% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard (UK)_

_90% Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France)_

_95% Salem Institute for Witches (USA)_

_35% Durmstrang Institute (Bulgaria)_

_32% Scuola School for Witches and Wizards (Italy)_

_65% Alkaev School for Witches and Wizards (Russia)_

_68% Adamsen School for Witches and Wizards (Denmark)_

_45% Raptis School for witches and Wizards (Greece)_

_95% Valencia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Spain)_

_95% Salem Institute for Wizards (New York)_

_40% Australian Insitute for Witches and Wizards (Australia)_

_87% Palmeiro Institute for Witches and Wizards (Brazil) _

_**Muggle Schools**_

_20% Riviera High School (France)_

_25% Elba High School (Italy)_

_35% Izhevsk School (Russia)_

_45% London Academy of Dramatic Arts_

_30% Oxnard Universities (USA)_

_67% Harvard University (USA)_

_90% Princeton University (USA)_

_50% Stanford University (USA)_

_50% University of Arizona (USA)_

_87% Forks High School (USA)_

_83% Yale Universities (USA)_

_43% Oxford Universities (UK)_

_56% Hampshire Universities (USA)_

_Plus another 112 Other Muggle Schools_

_**Quidditch Teams**_

_78% Appleby Arrows (UK)_

_23% Ballycastle Bats (UK)_

_50% Caerphilly Catapults (UK)_

_88% Chudley Cannons (UK)_

_64% Holyhead Harpies (UK)_

_54% Puddlemere United (UK)_

_89% Ireland National Team (UK)_

_78% Quiberon Quafflepunchers (France)_

_100% Valencia Flights (Spain)_

_65% Finchburg Finches (USA)_

_90% Sweatwater All-Stars (USA)_

_91% National United States Team (USA)_

_29 other teams_

_**Magical Train Companies**_

_100% Swan's Cross Station (USA)_

_95% King Cross Station (UK)_

_78% Krupin Cross Station (Russia)_

_96% Valencia Cross Station (Spain)_

_**Magical Airline Companies**_

_100% Swans Airlines (USA)_

_**Muggle Airline Companies**_

_75% Jetstar Airlines _

_87% American Airlines_

_65% Southwest Airlines_

_12% Phillippine Airlines_

_95% Delta Airlines_

_45% Air France Airlines_

_78% United Airlines _

_13% Regional Express Airlines_

_87% Virgin Airlines_

_67% Quantas Airlines_

_56% Air Europa Airlines'_

_85% Atlantic Airlines_

_98% British Airways_

_73% Easy Jet Airlines_

_**Magical Buses**_

_76% The Night Bus (UK)_

_87% The Day Bus (UK)_

_67% The Night Bus (France)_

_78% The Day Bus (France)_

_45% The Night Bus (Italy)_

_34% The Day Bus (Italy)_

_46% The Night Bus (Spain)_

_47% The Day Bus (Spain)_

_97% The Night Bus (Russia)_

_67% The Day Bus (Russia)_

_98% The Night Bus (USA)_

_97% The Day Bus (USA)_

_and another 44 buses_

_**Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_

_70% Flourish and Blotts_

_85% Daily Prophet_

_30% Madam Milkins_

_30% Eylops Owl Emporium_

_10% Ollivander's_

_87% Madam Puddifoots _

_56% Mr Bolts fine crafted Jewellery _

_57% Tents Galore _

_100% Slytherin Potions_

_75% Apothecary_

_40% The Leaky Cauldron_

_50% Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop_

_97% Martin Magical Construction Company_

_65% Magical Insturments_

_78% Quility Quidditch Supplies_

_55% Honeydukes_

_85% Cleansweep Industries_

_60% Nimbus Industires_

_60% Comet Industries_

_100% Tornados Zipping broom Industries _

_70% The Three Broom Sticks_

_75% Borgin's & Burkes_

_100% Liverpool Healings_

_100% Riverwater Technologies (France)_

_100% Riverwater Wands (France)_

_95% Alexander Designs (France)_

_83% Mama's Magical Haven (Spain)_

_100% Castile Robes (Spain)_

_40% Noble Broomsticks (USA)_

_40% Smart Technologies (USA)_

_40% Meyer Wands (USA)_

_40% Davenport Potions (USA)_

_40% Silverglass Wizard, Magical Creature Law Firm (USA)_

_40% Dixon's Music Store (USA)_

_40% Greendown Plants (USA)_

_40% Heart Animal Emporium (USA)_

_40% Redman Dancing Studio (USA)_

_55% Billings Clothes (USA)_

_45% Madam Tolkins Robes (USA)_

_100% Moonlight Club (USA)_

_100% Swan's Casino (USA)_

_100% Swan's Jewellary (USA)_

_100% Swan's Wands (UK, USA, Russia, France and Spain)_

_100% Swan's Wedding Dresses (USA)_

_100% Madam Swans Rodes (USA)_

_100% Swan's Constraction Conpany (USA)_

_100% Swans Industries (USA)_

_100% Swan's Hotel (USA)_

_100% Swan's Coffee House (USA)_

_100% Swan's Bottle Store (USA)_

_100% Swan's Night School (USA)_

_100% Swan's Muggle Experience_ _(USA)_

_100% Swan's Health Spa (USA)_

_100% Swan's Dancing Studio (USA)_

_100% Swan's Gallery (USA)_

_100% Swan's Art Company (USA) (Learn to paint)_

_100% Swan's Homeless Shelter (USA)_

_100% Swan's Destraction Company (USA and Russia)_

_100% Swan's Werewolf Shelter (USA)_

_100% Swans's Pranks (USA)_

_100% Books Galore (USA)_

_100% Defence Training (USA)_

_100% Swan's Education (USA)_

_100% Swan's Protection Agency (USA)_

_100% Swan's Galore (USA)_

_97% The Daily Muse (USA)_

_95% Lightening Bolt Brooms (Greece)_

_80% Daily Muscat (Russia)_

_89% Daily Tussle_ (France)

96% _Valencia Magical Constraction Company (Spain)_

_75% Pisa Parlor (Italy)_

_97% Rizzo Pizzia Parlor (Italy)_

_30% The Daily Roo (Australia)_

_60% Jumping Jack Bar (Australia)_

Plus 675 other Companies

_**Muggle Resorts **_

_18 Muggle Resorts_

_15 Magical Resorts_

_17 Muggle Casino's_

_12 Magical Casino's_

_148 Muggle Hotels_

_132 Magical Hotels_

_167 Muggle Motels_

_154 Magical Motels_

_100 Muggle Bed and Breakfasts_

_123 Muggle Spa's_

_100 Magical Spa's _

_10 Magical Race Tracks_

_23 Muggle Race Tracks_

_**Amusement Parks **_

_79% Disney Land (USA)_

_65% Disney Land (France)_

_56% Dream world (Australia)_

_54% Sea World (Australia)_

_57% Wet 'N' Wild (Australia)_

_53% Movie World (Australia)_

_59% Luna Park (Australia)_

_57 other Amusement Parks_

_**Zoo's**_

_50% Melbourne Zoo (Australia)_

_51% Sydney Zoo (Australia)_

_52% Adelaide Zoo (Australia)_

_78% Central Park Zoo (USA)_

_76% Paris Zoo (France)_

_89% London Zoo (UK)_

_56 other zoo's_

_**Magical Hospitals **_

_95% St Murgo's (UK)_

_50% St Davis Hospital (USA)_

_87% St Mathes (USA)_

_100% St Swan's (USA)_

_65% St Vericatan (Spain)_

_Plus 33 other Hospitals_

**Muggle Companies**

_35% Microsoft_

_45% McDonalds_

_8% Tokyo 34 News Station_

_50% Newman Shoes_

_65% Royal Bank of London_

_75% French Cosmetics_

_9% Spanish Dance Studio_

_100% Swan's Electronics_

_Plus 487 other Muggle Companies_

_**Muggle Orphanages**_

_98% Forks _

_87% Seattle _

_95% Porland _

_45% Los Angeles _

_43% San Fransisco _

_42% Las Vegas _

_67% Montanna_

_78% Texas _

_89% Chicago_

_45% New York_

_34% Boston _

_21% Detroit _

_98% London_

_96% Manchester _

_89% Edinburgh _

_76% Dublin _

_19% Messina (Greece)_

_And other 18 Orphanages._

_**Dragon Reserves.**_

_100% Swan's Dragon Reserve (USA)_

_86% Romania Dragon Reserve (Romania)_

_23% China Dragon Reserve (China)_

_76% Wales Dragon Reserve (Wales)_

_26% Swedish Dragon Reserve (Sweden)_

_57% American Dragon Reserve (USA)_

_34% Australia Dragon Reserve (Australia)_

_87% Brazil Dragon Reserve (Brazil)_

_**Total Account**_

**_Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda _**_**Black Swan**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Black Family_

_3,400,900,567 Galleons, 500,561 Sickles, 50,000 Knuts_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_67,700,658,453 Galleons, 657,123 Sickles, 65,437 Knuts_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_65,657,387,987 Galleons, 648,976 Sickles_

_Slytherin Vault_

_68,624,287,129 Galleons, 826,378 Sickles, 87,983 Knuts_

_Merlin Vault_

_89,982,728,198 Galleons, 901,983 Sickles, 987,379 Knuts_

_Beauxbatons Vault (France)_

_78,550,680,900 Galleons, 200,900 Sickles, 89,000 Knuts_

_Salem Vault (USA)_

_88,00,954,983 Galleons, 700,589 Sickles, 90,000 Knuts_

_Swan Vault (USA)_

_989,999,687,943 Galleons, 678,324 Sickles, 879,000 Knuts_

_Skirt Vault (USA)_

_990,937,937 Galleons, 937,473 Sickles, 937,938 Knuts_

_Dixon Vault (UK)_

_3,765,897,876 Galleons 987 Sickles, 879 Knuts_

_Moore Vault (UK)_

_12,405,846,387 Galleons, 76,983 Sickles 6,980 Knuts_

_Dumbledore Vault (UK)_

_500,987,909 Galleons, 657,000 Sickles 456,000 Knuts_

_Peverell Vault (UK)_

_499,987,567 Galleons, 689,342 Sickles, 345,000 Knuts_

Stormhall Vault (USA)

_678,654,656 Galleons, 9,000 Sickles, 843 Knuts_

_Lakeside (USA)_

_67,987,464 Gallloens, 5,786 Sickles, 764 Knuts_

_Brandon Vault (USA)_

_87,983,826 Galleons, 763,927 Sickles, 1,972 Knuts_

_Clarkson Vault (USA)_

_89,625,273 Galleons, 872,827 Sickles, 2,281 Knuts_

_Akers Vault (USA)_

_678,498,948 Galleons, 983,837 Sickles, 7,983 Knuts_

_Alfson Vault (USA)_

_567,937,827 Galleons, 783,837 Sickles, 8,983 Knuts_

_Martin Vault (UK)_

_7,567,823 Galleons, 461,000 Sickles, 913,907 Knuts_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

_638,926,362 Galleons, 257,373 Sickles, 368,000 Knuts_

_Holmes Vault (UK)_

_6,093,982 Galleons, 98,927 Sickles_

_Riverwater Vault (France)_

_238,987,567 Galleons, 912,060 Sickles_

_Alexandrov Vault (Russia)_

_16,873,982,000 Galleons, 678,987,000 Sickles 9,980 Knuts_

_Tsar Vault (Russia)_

_18,76,987,941 Galleons, 745,987 Sickles, 234,000 Knuts_

_Castile Vault (Spain)_

_4,23,985,310 Galleons, 85,000 Sickles 1,000 Knuts_

_Santiago Vault (Spain)_

_9,023,938 Galleons, 87,000 Sickles_

_Cortez Vault (Spain)_

_2,973,287,271 Galleons, 873,983 Sickles, 987 Knuts_

_Valencia Vault (Spain)_

_4,873,938,903 Galleons, 354,837,893 Sickles 67,938 Knuts_

_Braganza Vault (Portugal)_

_298,837,982,892 Galleons, 738,836,282 Sickles, 873,937 Knuts_

_Santos Vault (Portugal)_

_40,938,393,393 Galleons, 730,891,000 Sickles, 782,927 Knuts_

_Acker Vault (Austria)_

_11,937,893,839 Galleons, 526,372,828 Sickles, 541,827 Knuts_

_Alexandersen Vault (Denmark)_

_35,784,894,948 Galleons 564,847,736 Sickles 87,988 Knuts_

_Glücksburg Vault__(Denmark)_

_87,837,383,637 Galleons, 678,938,839 Sickles and 98,982 Knuts_

_Sweden Vault (Sweden)_

_5,768,968,869 Galleons, 7,897,938 Sickles. 7,983 Knuts_

_Denzal Vault (Luxembourg)_

_12,873,378,378 Galleons, 899,378,837 Sickles and 54,873 Knuts_

_Mateev Vault (Bulgaria)_

_12,836,383,875 Galleons 784,847,383 Sickles 120,837 Knuts_

_Antov Vault (Bulgaria)_

_32,827,282,822 Galloens 673,938 Sickles 78,292 Knuts_

_Bolden Vault (Italy)_

_485,365,876 Galleons, 123,654 Sickles, 874,954 Knuts_

_Dixon Vault (UK)_

_1,12,937,938 Galleons, 983,938 Sickles, 98 Knuts_

_Noble Vault (UK)_

_7,983,982 Galleons 8,983 Sickles_

_De'Stacy Vault (France)_

_12,987,453 Galleons, 675,245 Sickles, 98,000 Knuts_

_Romanov Vault (Russia)_

_3,711,980,467 Galleons, 863,736 Sickles, 167,984 Knuts_

_Liverpool Vault (UK)_

_16,984,927 Galleons, 265,375 Sickles, 157,947 Knuts_

_Spiros Vault (Greece)_

_948,849,273 Galleons, 87,937 Sickles, 8,089 Knuts_

_Zabat Vault (Greece)_

_497,862,983 Gallloens, 76,827 Sickles_

_Katsaros Vault (Greece)_

_6,985,594,948 Galloens 65,940 Sickles 78,999 Knuts_

_Sanna Vault (Greece)_

_17,054,984 Galleons, 98,839 Sickles, 98,343 Knuts_

_Beltz Vault (Germany)_

_65,987,387 Galleons, 765,983 Sickles 5,498 Knuts_

_Forest Vault (Germany)_

_7,939,938 Galleons, 4,374 Sickles 765 Knuts_

_Reichenbach Vault (Germany)_

_18,928,827 Galleons, 11,982 Sickles, 1,982 Knuts_

_Faust Vault (Germany)_

_2,987,382 Galleons, 5,956 Sickles, 1,533 Knuts_

_Summerriver Vault (France)_

_17,746,365 Galleons, 453,475 Sickles, 163,374 Knuts_

_Rizzo Vault (Italy)_

_8,938,938 Galleons 833,982 Sickles_

_Esposito Vault (Italy)_

_6,983 Galleons_

_Drago Vault (Italy)_

_543,873,723 Galleons, 456,836 Sickles, 6,873 Knuts_

_Aperlo Vault (Denmark)_

_873,938,836 Galleons, 625,273 Sickles 87,983 Knuts_

_Bullens Vault (Denmark)_

_6,973,938 Galleons, 76,883 Sickles, 876 Knuts_

_Cabral Vault (Brazil)_

_20,982,928,892 Galleons 827,829 Sickles, 9,000 Knuts_

_Ferro Vault (Brazil)_

_12,982,829,289 Galleons, 672,839 Sickles, 10,876 Knuts_

_Biskup (Slovakia)_

_20,827,837 Galleons, 563,837 Sickles, 8,829 Knuts_

_Smart Vault (Australia)_

_483,982,663 Galleons 34,874 Sickles, 89,001 Knuts_

_Maryville Vault (Australia)_

_87,093,983 Galleons_

_and several other vaults_

_**Non Liquid Holdings**_

_Black Family 564_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) total worth 187,965,787 Galleons_

_Gold: 8,984,849 Galleons_

_Silver: 8,698,985 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 5_

_Light Artefacts:10_

_Dark Artefacts: 56_

_Books: 45_

_Ravenclaw Vault 967_

_Jewellery (Sapphires, Rings, Bracelets, ETC) total worth 398,560,987,000 Galleons_

_Diadem (Horcrux) Current Location: Hogwarts Room of Requirement_

_Sword of Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Gold: 453,35,986,958 Galleons_

_Silver: 458,228,947,373 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts: 27_

_Books: 1967_

_Wands: 2_

_Portkeys: 236_

_Weapons: 23_

_Hufflepuff Vault 969_

_Jewellery (Diamonds, Necklaces, Rings, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth: 267,304,980,565 Galleons_

_Helga Hufflepuff's Cup (Horcrux) Current Location: Unknown_

_The Sword of Helga Hufflepuff_

_Gold: 278,33,984,847 Galleons_

_Silver: 213,341,837,836 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 6_

_Light Artefacts: 65_

_Books: 78_

_Wands: 3_

_Portkeys: 167_

_Weapons: 12_

_Slytherin Vault 963_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) total worth 123,451,837,398 Galleons_

_The Sword of Salazar Slytherin_

_Gold: 367,136,984,926 Galleons_

_Silver: 456,129,937,746 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 3_

_Light Artefacts: 11_

_Dark Artefacts: 29_

_Potion Ingrediants: 187_

_Books: 276_

_Wands: 14_

_Weapons: 25_

_Merlin Vault_

_Jewellery: Total Worth 572,982,827,152 Galleons_

_The Sword of Merlin_

_Gold: 571,982,812 Galleons_

_Silver: 497,812,873 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 1954_

_Books: 5923_

_Wands: 4_

_Weapons: 187_

_Beauxbatons Vault (France) 846_

_Jewellery (Diamonds, Rubies, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) Total worth: 658,923,964,012 Galleons_

_Gold: 626,947,736 Galleons_

_Silver: 130,947,272 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 1_

_Light Artefacts: 14_

_Books: 45_

_Weapons: 10_

_Salem Vault (USA) 812_

_Jewellery (Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) Total Worth: 192,098,000 Galleons_

_Gold: 24,894,263 Galleons_

_Silver: 16,483,494 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 34_

_Books: 978_

_Wands: 6_

_Weapons: 2_

_Swan Vault (USA) 1228_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth 342,321,957,000 Galleons_

_Gold: 29,362,363 Galleons _

_Silver: 6,833,836 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 34_

_Books: 298_

_Wands: 10_

_Skirt Vault (USA) 1962_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Sapphire, Rings, Diamonds, Emeralds, Necklaces, Braclets) Total worth: 654,093,937 Galleons_

_Gold: 21,937,927 Galleons_

_Silver: 18,927,636 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 0_

_Light Artefacts: 56_

_Books: 689_

_Wands: 30_

_Weapons: 16_

_Akers Vault (USA)_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 543,732 Galleons_

_Gold: 12,823,234 Galleons_

_Silver: 12,982,282 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 3_

_Light Artefacts: 45_

_Books: 431_

_Wands: 3_

_Weapons: 34_

_Alfson Vault (USA)_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 476,872 Galleons_

_Gold: 10,827,273 Galleons_

_Silver: 6,973,837 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 5_

_Light Artefacts: 34_

_Books: 398_

_Wands: 5_

_Weapons: 29_

_Brandon Vault (USA)_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 576,937 Galleons_

_Gold: 15,826,273 Galleons_

_Silver: 10,943,837 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 7_

_Light Artefacts: 23_

_Books: 476_

_Wands: 3_

_Weapons: 0_

_Clarkson Vault (USA)_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 76,937 Galleons_

_Gold: 9,826,273 Galleons_

_Silver: 6,643,837 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts: 14_

_Books: 376_

_Wands: 4_

_Weapons: 12_

_Dixon Vault_

_Jewellery (Rings, Necklaces, Braclets, Ear rings, Watches, Hair Pins) Total Worth 56,989,098 Galleons_

_Gold: 19,879,986 Galleons _

_Silver: 19,987,765 Gallons_

_Sapphires: 1897_

_Rubies: 1547_

_Emeralds: 456_

_Diamonds: 2876_

_Light Artefacts: 67_

_Books: 109_

_Wands: 12_

_Weapons: 2_

_Martin Vault (UK) 934_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) total worth 1,689,453 Galleons_

_Gold: 6,984,902 Galleons_

_Silver: 3,948,726 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 7_

_Light Artefacts: 34_

_Books: 25_

_Wands: 7_

_Cullen Vault (UK) 572_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Sapphires, Emeralds, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) total worth 19,629,453 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts: 53_

_Books: 191_

_Wands: 3_

_Riverwater Vault (France) 620_

_Books: 567_

_Wands: 45_

_Tsar Vault (Russia)1120_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) total worth 356,665,987 Galleons_

_Gold: 37,838,927 Galleons_

_Silver: 34,947,123 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 6_

_Light Artefacts: 45_

_Dark Artefacts: 23_

_Books: 100_

_Wands: 3_

_Castile Vault (Spain)732_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Necklaces) Total Worth: 341,453,000 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 28_

_Books: 286_

_Wands: 8_

_Braganza Vault (Portugal) 1267_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) total 786,968,696,968 Galleons _

_Family Portraits: 10_

_Light Artefacts: 45_

_Gold: 989,835,389,000 Galleons_

_Silver: 768,383,873,837 Galleons_

_Books: 1786_

_Wands: 7_

_Dumbledore Vault (UK) 982_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) total worth 278,536,276 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 9_

_Light Artefacts:65_

_Books: 765_

_Wands: 2_

_Peverell Vault (UK)729_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) total worth 24,963,245 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts:15_

_Books: 50_

_Wands: 5_

_Bolden Vault (Italy)814_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) total worth: 476,379,083Galleons_

_Gold: 35,973,836 Galleons_

_Silver: 32,987,091 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 3_

_Books: 78_

_Drago Vault (Italy)_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 98,937 Galleons_

_Gold: 10,826,773 Galleons_

_Silver: 8,643,837 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 6_

_Light Artefacts: 20_

_Books: 567_

_Wands: 6_

_Weapons: 10_

_Portkeys: 4_

_De'Stacy Vault (France)235_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Sapphires, Rings) Total worth: 1,328,892 Galleons_

_Gold: 1,287,983 Galleons_

_Silver: 346,987 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 1_

_Romanov Vault (Russia) 946_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets, ETC) total worth 256,984,564 Galleons_

_Gold: 40,983,983 Galleons_

_Silver: 36,826,927 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 9_

_Light Artefacts:23_

_Dark Artefacts: 12_

_Books: 76_

_Wands: 20_

_Glücksburg Vault (Denmark)_

_Jewellery: Total Worth : 98,099,989,987 Galleons_

_Gold: 43,987,986 Galleons_

_Silver: 34,998,762 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 5_

_Light Artefacts: 67_

_Books: 487_

_Wands: 7_

_Weapons: 43_

_Alexandersen Vault (Denmark)_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 456,876,875 Galleons_

_Gold: 78,987,542 Galleons_

_Silver: 54,876,902 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 6_

_Light Artefact: 50_

_Books: 378_

_Wands: 8_

_Weapons: 44_

_Sweden Vault (Sweden)_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 5,898 Galleons_

_Gold: 9,893 Galleons_

_Silver: 4,585 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 2_

_Light Artefacts: 13_

_Wands: 2_

_Weapons: 10_

_Denzal Vault (Luxembourg)_

_Jewellery: Total Worth: 232,787 Galleons_

_Gold: 14,873,738 Galleons_

_Silver: 11,982,378 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts: 34_

_Books: 125_

_Wands: 2_

_Weapons: 23_

_Biskup (Slovakia)_

_Jewellery: total worth:984,564 Galleons_

_Gold: 20,154,983 Galleons_

_Silver: 15,287,927 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 3_

_Light Artefacts:67_

_Books: 327_

_Wands: 7_

_Weapons: 13_

_Portkeys: 6_

_Liverpool Vault (UK)389_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) total worth 1,863,342 Galleons_

_Summerriver Vault (France)535_

_Jewellery (Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total Worth: 2,974,389 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 3_

_Light Artefacts: 32_

And the list goes on.

"I didn't know the other founders had swords", I say

"Well they did it was a secret which Godric's got out they hid them in their vaults which our know yours. Now here is a list of Real Estate you have", Tobart says

**Real Estates**

_Ravenclaw Mansion, Wales, Great Britain_

_Hufflepuff Mansion, Scotland, Great Britain_

_Slytherin Manison, Ireland, Great Britain_

_Merlin Mansion, England, Great Britain _

_Liverpool Estate, London, England, Great Britain_

_Black Manor, Scotland, Great Britian _

_Martin House, Surrey, England, Great Britian_

_12 Grimmuald Place, London, England, Great Britian _

_Manor House, London, Great Britian _

_Cullen Manor, Scotland, Great Britain_

_Cottage, Dublin, Ireland, Great Britian _

_House, Edinburgh, Scotland, Great Britian _

_House, London, England, Great Britian _

_Apartment, London, Great Britian_

_Cottage, Suderland, England, Great Britian_

_Manor House, Manchester, England, Great Britian_

_Apartment, Glasgow, Scotland, Great Britian _

_House, Belfast, Ireland, Great Britian _

_Cottage, Siligo, Ireland, Great Britian_

_House, Dublin, Ireland, Great Britian _

_Seaside House, Waterford, Ireland, Great Britian _

_Unit 45, Oxford, England, Great Britian_

_Cottage, Norwich, England, Great Britian _

_House, Sheffield, England, Great Britian _

_Unit 38, Ipswitch, England, Great Britian _

_Manor house, Bristol, England, Great Britian_

_Beach House, Swansea, Wales, Great Britian _

_Salem Estate, Montana, USA_

_Swan Mansion, Los Angeles, USA_

_Cullen Mansion, Forks, Washington, USA_

_Cullen House, Anchorage, Alaska USA_

_Apartment, 28 Sweetwater Avenue, New York, USA_

_Manor, New York, USA_

_House, Alantic City, New Jersey, USA_

_Manor House, Washington DC, Virginia, USA_

_House, Boston, Massachusetts, USA_

_House, Detroit, Michigan, USA_

_House, Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA_

_House, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA_

_House, Jackson, Mississippi, USA_

_House, Little Rock, Arkansas, USA_

_House, Hartford, Connecticut, USA_

_House, Springfield, Illinois, USA_

_House, New Orleans, Louisiana, USA_

_Manor House, Chicago, Illinois, USA_

_Manor House, Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA_

_House, Rapid City, South Dakota USA_

_House, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA_

_Manor House, Indianapolis, Indiana, USA_

_House, St Louis, Missouri, USA_

_House, Memphis, Tennessee, USA_

_House, Durham, North Carolina, USA_

_Manor House, The Hamptons, North Carolina, USA_

_House, Atlanta, Georgia, USA_

_House, Birmingham, Alabama, USA_

_House, Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA_

_Manor House, Lincoin, Nebraska, USA_

_House, Kansas City, Kansas, USA_

_Beach House, Miami, Florida, USA_

_Manor House, Phoenix, Arizona, USA_

_Manor House, Los Angeles, California, USA_

_House, San Fransico, California, USA_

_Cottage, Santa Cruz, California, USA_

_Beach House, San Diego, California, USA_

_Penthouse Apartment, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA_

_House, Denver, Colorado, USA_

_Manor House, Dallas, Texas, USA_

_Manor House, Houston, Texas, USA_

_House, Salt Lake City, Utah, USA_

_House, Portland, Oregon, USA_

_Manor House, Seattle, USA_

_Vila, Bahamas, USA_

_Vila, Hanvana, Cuba_

_Vila, Hawaiian Islands, USA _

_Skirt Mansion, Unknown_

_Beauxbatons Manor, Paris, France_

_Manor House, Bordeaux, France_

_House, Paris, France_

_Cottage, Nice, France_

_House, Marseille, France_

_Bolden Manor, Rome, Italy_

_Apartment, Florence, Italy _

_Manor, Venice, Italy _

_Bolden Estate, Florence, Italy _

_Vila, San Marino, Italy_

_House, Naples, Italy_

_Vila, Palermo, Italy_

_Tsar Palace, Moscow, Russia_

_Romanov Manison, St Petersburg, Russia_

_Manor House, Moscow, Russia_

_Apartment, St Petersburg, Russia_

_Manor House, Bulgaria _

_Castile-La Estate, Castile-La, Spain_

_Manor House, Barcelona, Spain_

_House, Madrid, Spain_

_Manor House, Madrid, Spain_

_Apartment, Seville, Spain_

_Palace, Lisbon, Portugal _

_Manor House, Lisbon, Portugal _

_House, Porto, Portugal _

_Mansion, Braga, Portugal _

_Vila, Vila Nova de Gaia, Portugal_

_House, Sydney, Australia_

_Manor House, Brisbane, Austrialia _

_Penthouse Apartment, Gold Coast, Australia _

_Apartment, Melbourne, Australia_

_Vila, Caribbean Islands_

_House, Brussel, Belgium_

_House, Munich, Germany_

_Manor House, Hamburg, Germany_

_Reichenbach Manor, Berlin, Germany_

_Manor House, Vienna, Austria _

_House, Graz, Austria _

_Manor House, Luxembourg City, Luxembourg_

_Manor House, Kosice, Slovakia_

_House, Tmava, Slovakia_

_House, Helsinki, Finland_

_House, Amsterdam, Netherlands_

_House, Budapest, Hungary_

_Resort, Zurich, Switzerland _

_House, Antalya, Turkey_

_House, Konya, Turkey_

_House, Tirana, Albania_

_House, Zagreb, Croatia_

_Manor, Japan, Tokyo _

_Apartment, Hong Kong, China_

_House, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam_

_House, Colombo, Sri Lanka_

_House, New Delhi, India_

_House, Seoul, South Korea_

_Manor House, Athens, Greece_

_Villa, Fira, Greece_

_House, Copenhagen, Denmark_

_Manor House, Copenhagen, Denmark_

_Mansion, Odense, Denmark_

_Manor, Reykjavik, Iceland_

_House, Bucharest, Romania_

_Cabin, Stockholm, Sweden _

_House, Stockholm, Sweden _

_House, Oslo, Norway_

_House, Novi Sad, Serbia _

_House, Budapest, Hungary_

_House, Warsaw, Poland _

_Manor House, Jerusalem, Israel _

_House, Amman, Jordan _

_Manor, Alexandra, Egypt, Africa_

_Manor House, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

_House, Sao Paulo, Brazil_

_House, Porto Alegre, Brazil_

_Manor, Buenos Aires, Argentina_

_House, Santiago, Chile_

_House, Lima, Peru_

_Manor, Mexico City, Mexico_

_Apartment, Taipei, Taiwan_

_Villa, Manila, Phillippines_

Vila, St Lucia

Vill_a, Vanutu_

_Villa, Fiji_

_Another 45 houses_

_89 Apartments_

_47 Cottages _

_10 Villa's _

**_Islands_**

_Ravenclaw Island, Ceitic Sea_

_Bolden Island, 50 Miles into the North Atlantic Sea_

_Valencia Island, Mediterranean Sea_

_Tasr Island, Pilippine Sea_

_Glücksburg Island, Baltic Sea_

_Salem Island, 50 West of Los Angeles, North Pacific Sea_

_Swan Island, Caribbean Sea _

_Skirt Island: Location Unknown_

**_Land Holdings_**

_Puisaye, Vineyard, France_

_Tuscany, Vineyard, Italy_

_Patra, Winery, Greece_

_Farm, Boise, Idaho, USA_

_Ranch, Casper, Wyoming, USA_

_Ranch, Dallas, Texas, USA_

_Ranch, Nashville, Tennessee, USA_

_Farm, Cobar, New South Wales, Australia _

_**House Elves**_

_Ravenclaw Mansion: 34_

_Hufflepuff Mansion: 29_

_Slytherin Mansion: 32_

_Black Manor: 12_

_Grimmuald Place: 1_

_House, Edinburgh: 2_

_Manor House, Manchester: 5_

_Beauxbatons Manor: 14_

_Manor, New Yourk: 3_

_Manor House, Chicago: 6_

_Salem Estate: 10_

_Swan Mansion: 15_

_Skirt Manor: Unknown _

_Manor House, Madrid: 13_

_Manor House, Seattle: 4_

_Riverwater Manor: 17_

_Bolden Manor: 20_

_Tsar Palace: 31_

_Romanov Mansion: 32_

_Manor House, Moscow: 7_

_Manor House, Greece: 4_

_House, Brussel, Belgium: 3_

_House, Munich, Germany: 2_

_Manor House, Vienna, Austria: 7 _

_Cullen Manor: 6_

_Castile-La Estate: 16_

_Liverpool Estate: 13_

_Martin House: 5_

_House, Sydney: 2_

_Manor House: Brisbane: 5_

_Vila, Caribbean: 1_

_Manor, Japan: 4_

_Cottage, Dublin: 9_

_Apartment, Florence: 0_

_Apartment, New York: 0_

_Manor, Venice: 3_

_Vila, Hawaiian Islands: 3_

_Manor, Egypt: 9 _

_And lots more_

Unbelievable I have voting power and more unbelievable I own parts of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Salem and Ironically enough I own Forks high. I really must not be the only seer in the family. And I am stinking rich. Yesterday I was a small noble from USA and today. We let's don't get into this.

"Would you like to see your vaults?" Snowshark asks, "Will we fix up some other paper work"

"Of course", I reply trying to sound calm

My sisters all knew me too well and all knew I was trying hard to keep it together. The next two hours we spend looking at all the vaults. I also make magical links to all vaults to my purse. After we are down Snowshark leads us back into the conference room.

"Now is the simple matter of giving you your heir rings and Lady rings", Snowshark explains

"I can't wear that many rings", I state

"We know. We thought of that. So the only rings you will get separately will by your heir rings and your Lady Swan ring. Now we have modify a ring to represent the others", he says handing me the heir rings and one other ring.

I look at it and it is split into 21 triangles and the other one 15.

"Each triangle contains a symbol from one of your stations. You are the only one that can wear that ring. If anyone else tries to put on that ring they will get a nasty surprise", Tobart says grinning, "Now that you are the heir of three of the founders of Hogwarts. Hogwarts will react to you. It will feel that you are it's heir. It will abay your commands. So will Salem and Beauxbatons. Since you are the Lady of Merlin the Wizardmort in Britain will react to you and obey your command"

"Thank you. I would like to add a couple of names to my whole name", I say surprising everyone my name was already long now I was going to make it longer.

"Okay what will be your full name?" Tobart asks getting out a piece of parchment

"Isabella Nevaeh Elyssa Albina Robin Malaika Jaye France Liberty Andrina Destiny Astraea Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Xavia Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Swan", I say strongly

Albina after Albus Dumbledore my many times great grandfather, Andrina after Carlisle Andrew Cullen and Robin after a bird a like.

"Very well. So will it be", Tobart says as magic engulfs both of us

"While I am here I would like to make out my will", I say softly

All my sisters know why I'm doing this but they don't like it.

"Of course", he replies getting a piece of parchment

"Can you girls wait outside?" I ask them

"But why?" Jenny asks

"I just need to do this alone", I say firmly

They all nod their heads and quickly leave. An two hours later I had finished my will.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Tobart asks

"Yes. If Carlisle Cullen comes in asking to change his heir. Contact me using Moonlight", I say

As I say my pet phoenix's name he comes flashing into view.

"Very well. Enjoy the rest of your day my lady", he says bowing to me

I quickly make my way out with my hood up.

"Where are you going?" Stella asks me

"I need to get away. I'll be back by morning", I say apparating away

I need some time to think about what I have learned today…

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV<strong>

I sigh as Izzy disappears I can't say that I blame her today has really been a long day for her. We all quickly apparate home and the first question we are asked is where is Bella. We all quickly fill them in on what has happened today I know that Bella would probably not want to do it. When I'm done Alyssa, Bella's Mother, puts her head in her hands.

"I never took an inheritance test. If I did I would have warned Bella what to expect when she came of age. Now I know that I am a Pure-Blood", she says

"It is not your fault. No one knew. I'm sure Bella doesn't blame you. She'll be back she just needs time to think things through", James says trying to comfort her.

I can only hope he is right. I hope she is back soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? I spent a lot of time on this chapter so Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:) <strong>

**Now coming up soon will be the Cullen's and Harry and his friends.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I don't even realize where I'm apparating until I find myself outside the Cullen Mansion in Forks. It hasn't changed. I haven't been here since my fake birthday. I mutter a counter charm to the memory charm I used a few days ago, I then walk into the house. I sigh I may not like to admit it but I'm glad they are gone. It is easier this way. Otherwise I would have had to leave them and I don't think I would have been able to do that. I walk around the house letting memories assault me. I make my towards the piano and notice a letter sat on top it was addressed to me. I quickly pick it up and begin to read.

_Dearest Bella,_

_We are so sorry sweetheart that we had to leave you. But it is for your own protection. We all might not agree with Edward but we believe we are doing this for you. Know that we always will love you sweetheart and that you're our daughter and sister to this family. Know that is only a matter of time before we return to you. Our family is not whole without you_. _You have shown us the light. We love you deeply and know that you are in our hearts always. Please take care of yourself._

_All our love._

_Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper_

My eyes go wide and a single tear slides down my cheek. All of them didn't want to leave me. Suddenly me brain clicks. They say that they are going to return. I hate to think what is going to happen when they realise that I'm gone. But I can't tell them I'm a witch. I sigh and quickly flick my wand returning everything to how it was before I came here. Once I'm outside I put wards up around the town to alert me if the Cullen's ever return. Once I'm down I take out the inheritance list the goblins gave me. I'm not quite ready to return home so I might as well look at the properties on this list.

But first I think it is time for me to see Hogwarts. So I turn on spot and apparate through the wards surrounding Hogwarts. I land inside the entrance hall of Hogwarts and I feel the castle come alive around me.

"_My heir has finally arrived. Welcome heir of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Merlin", the castle says inside my head_

"Thank you. Can you tell me if anyone else is here?" I ask it

"_No one is here. The headmaster is out so it is safe for you to walk around. As heir you have full access to me. What do you seek?" the castle asks_

"I seek first the Room of Requirement that holds my grandmothers missing Diadem", I say

"_You seek the room of hidden items. Seventh floor opposite the enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy", the Castle replies_

"Thank you", I reply

I decide not to make my way up to the seventh floor first. I think I'll start at the dungeon level. I look around and quickly find the Slytherin and Hufflepuff common room.

"Is the my heir I sense? A light heir?" a voice asks

I look around and find a painting of Salazar Slytherin looking at me.

"Yes it is me your heir", I say coming closer to the painting

"So finally I have a light heir the only other heir I have sensed is Tom Riddle a truly dark creature", he replies

"So you don't support him?" I ask

"Never. What he has done is wrong. I never wanted this. Now that you have arrived there is truly hope", he replies

"Thank you", I say with a smile

"Visit me some time. But now enjoy looking around the castle", he says

"Thanks", I reply

I make my way back up to the ground floor and into the great hall. I must say this is impressive. On the first floor I see the muggle studies class room and I must say it really does need up dating. I also see DADA class room, History of magic class room, and the hospital wing. I could really say there courses and hospital wing need updating. Next I make my way to the second floor. Where I find my Great Uncle Dumbledore's office. Third floor I find the charm's corridor.

"Is that my heir I sense?" a female voice asks

I look around and see a moving portrait of my grandmother Hufflepuff. I change my appearance to look like her heir.

"Yes grandmother. It is I your heir", I say to the portrait

"What is your name child?" she asks

"Isabella Elyssa Albina Robin Malaika Jaye France Liberty Destiny Ursula Johnna Petra Regula Sharla Ocean Demelza Treasure Cedrella Xavia Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Swan nee Dumbledore nee Salem nee Beauxbatons nee Ravenclaw nee Hufflepuff nee Slytherin", I reply

"How old are you Isabella? My beloved grandchild" she asks

"17 this coming August", I reply

"Did you inherit my gift of healing?" Helga Hufflepuff asks

"Yes I did", I say smiling proudly

"Why has it taken you so long to come to Hogwarts child?" she asks

I sigh and tell her some of the story.

"You have been through much child. And you still live and fight for those you love. Know this that if you ever come to Hogwarts that my personal rooms are available to you. Only my heir can enter those rooms", she says

"And where is your rooms?" I ask

"Behind me", she says swinging her portrait open

"Wow", I say taking in the room

"Isabella in the desk is a mini portrait of me. Take it with you so you can ask me advice wherever you go", my grandmother says smiling

"Thank you grandmother", I say taking the portrait and putting it in my bag and leaving the room.

I make my way up onto the fourth floor and into their library and I must say they need some new books. I quickly move on and make my way up to the six floor.

"So it is true my heir has finally come to Hogwarts like I have foreseen", a voice says

"Grandmother Ravenclaw it is good to finally meet you", I say as I stand in front of her portrait

"And you too my child. Tell me your name and age", she asks

I quickly tell her.

"Have you inherited any of my gifts?" she asks

"Yes I have your foresight and your gift for learning", I tell her, "I got all O.W.L.S on my exam and in America we have more studies"

She smiles proudly at me, "You truly are my heir. So I will tell you that behind this portrait is my private rooms, along with my private library. Feel free to use it any time you like"

"Thank you grandmother", I say

I quickly look around the room and library and I must say it is brilliant. I also take Grandmothers mini portrait. Finally I find myself on the seventh floor and in seconds I find the Room of Requirement.

"Wow. This might take a while", I say as I enter

The room looks to be miles long with piles of belongings. I quickly set my eye to work scanning the piles looking for the Horcrux. After about 15 minutes of searching I finally find it. Because of the curses on me I can't touch it but I can destroy it. I quickly conjure my dragon and set it to destroy that evil piece of soul. It is gone in a matter of seconds and I do it without setting anything on fire. That has to be a plus.

After I am done looking around I apparate to Ravenclaw Mansion. Once I am in the door a house elf appears.

"Welcome home heir of Ravenclaw", he says, "I am the head elf Justy. Anything you need please feel free to ask"

"Thank you. You may go now", I say

He bows and disappears. I spend the next hour looking around and I have found a huge library.

"How do you like my manor?" Grandmother asks from her portrait

"I like it very much. I am thinking about making it my UK headquarters", I tell her

"That is fine with me sweetheart", she replies

When I am done I go outside and begin to ward the place with my personal wards. Once I'm done I leave and apparate home it is midnight now at home. I don't go inside I sit on the swing and look up at the stars.

"I'm sorry my daughter", a voice says

I turn to see my mother walking towards me.

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't to know", I tell her

She quickly comes over and hugs me and I hug her back. Time heals wounds. That's what they say…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Next we have Sirius and the Cullen's**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter for all my faithful readers:) Also I have made major changes to the earlier chapters. So I suggest you look back at them. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .7.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two days after Bella's visit to the Gringotts <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's POV<strong>

We are all sitting at Hogwarts talking about security with Albus, Sirius, Arthur, Molly, Severus, Minerva and Remus and our cousins the Denali Coven as well as Peter and Charlotte.. Harry and his friends are here as well. They include Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

I have been friends with Albus for a long time and try to keep up with events in the Wizarding world. I know all about the murder of Harry's parents and Sirius unjust arrest. And the death of his only child. We moved to America from England after the war. The others all agreed with my decision. I thought we finally found a home in Forks when Edward found his mate. But Edward decided to leave her for her protection. We all loved her. And we all miss her. I hope Edward will come to his senses and go back to she is a part of us. I know she would be really upset with us leaving without saying goodbye. I hope she'll be alright. There is something about her I just can't place. Something familiar. But I can't be sure what. I didn't have enough time to ask her or find out about her.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Albus taking to me.

"Before you all go to Grimmauld Place. I want you all to take a trip to Gringotts and get all you need. I think it would be a good idea if we all go. After Grimmauld place I will take Harry back to his relatives", Albus says to all of us

We all nod.

"We are going to take a portkey. So if everyone can come up and take to plate and we'll be on our way", Albus says cheerfully

We all quickly gather around and put a finger on the plate. In a minute it begins to glow and suddenly we begin to spin. Soon we are standing in an alley near Gringotts. I must say much has changed in the past 13 years. We quickly make our way into Gringotts where Nymphadora Tonks was waiting for us. When she joins are group we make are way up to the counter.

"I have bought the Cullen's, and Harry Potter here to make a withdraw", Albus says

The goblin looks at us sharply, "Please wait here I'll be right back"

He quickly walks away. 5 minutes later he returns with another Goblin

"I am Snowshark Chief Goblin of Gringotts Bank. Can you please come with me?. We need to talk", Snowshark says

We all look confused but follow his anyway. He leads us into a conference room and quickly shuts the door.

"I know you all are confused as to why I have asked you all here. I would like before I tell you why don't most of you take as Inheritance Test. I will explain later as to why", he says taking a seat with another goblin at his side.

"Of course. But how do as vampires do the test?" I ask

"I will just need a drop of your venom", he explains

"Ok. I'll go first", I say

Snowshark hands me a knife and I raise an eyebrow.

"It is goblin made it will cut through your skin", he explains again

I quickly do what he says and drip some venom on the parchment. Snowshark quickly looks at the parchment and then shows me.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Carlisle Andrew Cullen**_

_**Confirmed Lordship Titles**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Cullen_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Cullen Vault_

_Cullen Family Vault_

"How is that possible? I'm a vampire and I don't remember being a wizard", I say

My family is shocked too.

"Your titles carry over from your human life. And sometimes magic interferes with your memories when you have changed", Snowshark explains

"So the Cullen Vault is my ancestors vault?" I ask

"Yes. Now Mr Edward Cullen", Snowshark says

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

_**Confirmed Lordship Titles**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Masen_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Moon_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Dawn_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sanders_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Mathes_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of North_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Masen Vault (USA)_

_Moon Vault (USA)_

_Dawn Vault (USA)_

_Sanders Vault (Australia)_

_Mathes Vault (Australia)_

_North Vault (Australia)_

_Sanford Vault (UK)_

_Shine Vault (UK)_

"Wow Eddie look at all your titles", Emmett says

"How did I get that many titles?" Edward asks Snowshark

"They come from your human life. I take it you don't remember your human life?" Snowshark asks

"There are fuzzy and clear passages", Edward replies

"You were a wizard before your change and heir to your families fortune. Now you have inherited it. You were a Pureblood Wizard. You have 1 Wizardmont seat in the USA, 1 wizardmont seat in Australia and 1 wizardmont seat in the UK", Snowshark explains

"Incredible. I never knew he was a wizard when he came into the hospital", I say shaking my head

"So I lost my magic when I was changed", Edward states

"You didn't loss all of it. You can still read mines. That means you were a skilled Legilimence when you were human and it carried over to your human life", Snowshark explains, "Who want's to go next?"

"I will", Alice says jumping up and down in her seat.

She takes the dagger and cuts her palm and drops a couple of drops of venom onto the parchment. Snowshark takes bake the dagger and heals her hand while they wait after a minute writing begins to appear.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Brandon_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Raines_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sparks_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Brandon Vault (USA)_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

_Whitlock Vault (USA)_

_Raines Vault (USA)_

_Sparks Vault (USA)_

_Starr Vault (USA)_

"I was magical!" Alice says grinning

"That's why you can see the future", Minerva says

"You are still magical if you are a seer. I can tell you, you have 2 wizardmont seats in the US", Snowshark informs her

"Jazzy go next I have a good feeling", Alice says

Jasper repeats the same thing Alice and I did and soon names are flowing onto the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Jasper David Whitlock **_

_**Confirmed Lordships**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient Hose of Whitlock_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Dark Moon_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Clarkson _

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Whitlock Vault (USA)_

_Clarkson Vault (USA)_

_Dark Moon Vault (UK)_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

"I guess I was a wizard too. That is surprising", Jasper says

"It is not really your an empathy aren't you?" Snowshark asks

"Yes I am", Jasper replies

"Well you must of had that power in your human life. Empathy is a rare gift in Wizard and Witches. You have 1 wizardmont seat in the US and 1 wizardmont seat in the UK", Snowshark explains, "Who wants to go next?"

Emmett went next and he came up with nothing he is very disappointed. Rosalie went after him and words begun to come onto the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Rosalie Lillian Hale**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hale_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Dawson_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Hale Vault_

_Dawson Vault_

_Cullen Vault_

"I was a witch", Rosalie says shocked

"Yes you were. The Hales were a well known Wizarding family. But they did have the trouble of producing Squibs. So that is probably why you never knew. You have 1 wizardmont seat in the USA", Snowshark says, "Who's next?"

Tanya went next like Emmett didn't get anywhere it was the same with Irina. When Kate did the test words appeared on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Katrina Denali**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Biskup_

_Lady of the Noble of Most Ancient House of Kolar_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Biskup Vault (Slovakia)_

_Kolar Vault (Slovakia)_

_Jelen Vault (Slovakia)_

_Tesar Vault (Slovakia)_

"Well done Kate looks like you were a witch", I say smiling at her

We had a lot of shocks today and the day is not over yet.

"Thank you Carlisle. I really want to get to know my family names. Maybe after this we can go to the book shop and I can look up my family history", Kate asks

"I am sure the others want to do the same. So yes we will stop there on the way to Sirius's place", Dumbledore says smiling

"With those names I can tell you Katrina that you have 2 wizardmont seats in Slovakia. Now who's next?" Snowshark asks

"I'll go", says Eleazar

Sure enough names appeared on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Eleazar Denali**_

_**Confirmed Lordships**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Abate_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bassi_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Drago_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Abate Vault (Italy)_

_BassI Vault (Italy)_

_Drago Vault (Italy)_

_Elena Vault (Italy)_

_Falco Vault (Italy)_

"You are very powerful in Italy. With these names I can tell you, you have 3 Wizardmont seats in Italy", Snowshark says

"That was unexpected. But it is alright. Carmen my love why don't you go next?" Eleazar says

Carmen does what the other did and soon words are written on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Carmen Denali**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Aiza_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Araya_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Asis_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Aiza Vault (Spain)_

_Araya Vault (Spain)_

_Asis Vault (Spain)_

_Cruz Vault (Spain)_

"Congratulations Mrs Denali you have 3 wizardmont seats in Spain that are waiting for you", Snowshark says grinning

"I don't remember being a witch but it is on the parchment that I was one before my change so I will accept it", Carmen says

"I'll go next", Peter says with a big grin on his face

Names again come up on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Peter Whitlock Thatcher**_

_**Confirmed Lordships**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most ancient House of Thatcher_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Akers_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Alfson_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Samson_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Thatcher Vault (USA)_

_Whitlock Vault (USA)_

_Akers Vault (USA)_

_Alfson Vault (Australia)_

_Samson Vault (Australia)_

"Well done Lord Thatcher. You have 2 wizardmont seats in the USA and 1 wizardmont seat in Australia", Snowshark says

"I am going to have fun with this", Peter says grinning

"Charlotte please make sure he doesn't course any trouble", Jasper begs

"He won't do anything bad. If he does I just won't have sex with him for a centaury", Charlotte says glaring at her mate

Peter gulps.

"Now I think it is my turn", Charlotte says taking the dagger

Again writing appears on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Charlotte Whitlock**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Selby_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sexton_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Myers_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Whitlock Vault (USA)_

_Selby Vault (USA)_

_Sexton Vault (USA)_

_Macey Vault (Australia)_

_Myers Vault (Australia)_

"Well Mrs Thatcher you have 2 wizardmont seats in the US and 1 wizarmont seat in Australia", Snowshark says

"That's all the vampires now lets do the humans", Dumbledore says chuckling.

"Lord Black let's have a look", Snowshark says

Sirius quickly cuts his hand and drops three drops onto the parchment. After a minute Snowshark turns it towards us so we all can see.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Sirius Orion Caelum Fornax Taurus **Cygnus Robert Andrew Maximus **Black**_

_**Confirmed Lordship Titles**_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Summerriver (France)_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Antov (Bulgaria)_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Katsaros (Greece)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Black Family Vault_

_Summerriver Vault (France)_

_Antov Vault (Bulgaria)_

_Mateev Vault (Bulgaria)_

_Katsaros Vault (Greece)_

Sirius whistles, "I didn't know about the French title. Now that is a surprise"

Snowshark smiles secretively.

"Edward can you read his mind?" I whisper a vampire speed

Edward just shakes his head.

"Now Mr Potter if you please?" Snowshark asks

Harry nods and quickly cuts his palm and drops the blood on the parchment. After a minute Snowshark shows us all the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Confirmed Heirs**_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell (Un-conformed There is another heir)_

**_Confirmed Vaults_**

_Potter family Trust Vault_

_Potter Vault_

_Peverell Vault_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_Mallory Vault_

_Douglass Vault_

_Duncan Vault_

_Fraser Vault_

_Maclean Vault_

Sirius whistles again, "Pup looks like you are the heir of Gryffindor. I didn't know that James never told me. But I inspected because every Potter has been in Gryffindor"

"When you turn 17 you will inherit those titles including the Peverell title", Snowshark explains

"But it says unconfirmed", Harry protests

We all know he doesn't like to fame.

"Ah but the other heir recently surfaced. The heir has decided to decline to heir ship. The Peverell title is all yours", Snowshark says

"What did you need to see me for?" Albus asks

"Because your heir has surfaced as well. She will take the title only if you want to give it to her. She made that point perfectly clear", Snowshark explains

Albus looks shocked but quickly shakes it off, "Tell her she can have the title. I have no one else to give it too"

"I will pass it on", Snowshark promises

"While we are hear I would like to state my heir", I say

"You already have an heir", Snowshark replies

"Who?" I ask

"I will contact the heir. I will send a message now and we will here back in minutes", Snowshark says writing on a piece of parchment

"How?" Harry asks

Suddenly there is a flash and a black and blue phoenix appears. It trills as it takes the parchment and disappears in a flash.

"How did you come by a phoenix?" Albus asks

"He belongs to the heir I was talking about. The heir left him here when he/she learned of the title and your existence", Snowshark explains

All we can do is wait for an reply.

"By the way Mr Potter you have 3 wizardmont seats waiting for you till you come of age. Mr Longbottom it is your turn", Snowshark says handing him the dagger

Neville cuts his hand quickly and after a couple of minutes words begin forming on the parchment.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Neville Frank Longbottom**_

_**Confirmed heirs**_

_Lord of the Noble and the Most Ancient House of Longbottom_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Acheson_

_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sheach_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Longbottom Vault (UK)_

_Acheson Vault (UK)_

_Sheach Vault (UK)_

_Mallory Vault (UK)_

_Summerriver Vault (France)_

"Wow Gran never told me this before", Neville says looking at the parchment.

"Well she should have. I am going to have a word with her", Minerva says not looking happy

"Mr Longbottom you have 2 wizardmont seats. When you turn of age they will be yours", Snowshark says, "Now Miss Bones your turn"

Susan quickly cuts her finger and drops a couple of drops of blood onto the parchment. It seconds writing appears.

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Susan Amelia Bones**_

_**Confirmed Ladyships**_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Saunders_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Bones Vault_

_Saunders Vault_

_Stirling Vault_

_Quigg Vault_

_Ewart Vault_

"You have 2 wizardmont seats waiting for you to become of age. I believe your aunt Amelia is voting Proxy for the Bones title I don't think she knows about the other", Snowshark says

"Thanks Chief Snowshark", Susan says

"Now what about you Miss Lovegood", Snowshark says

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I was going through the Slytherin mansion with my friends getting rid of all the dark stuff and Jenny is putting up wards when Moonlight flashes into view. I quickly take the message and begin to read.

_Dear Lady Isabella Elyssa Malaika Jaye Destiny Johnna Petra Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black Ravenclaw Slytherin Hufflepuff Swan_

_As you told me I will inform you that the Cullen's, Mr Potter, The Weasley's, Lord Dumbledore, Lord Black and quite a few more are here and are requestioning to meet with the heir of Cullen. If you do wish to honour their request I suggest you go by one of your other titles. Please let me know which one._

_Tobart Snowshark_

_Chief Goblin of Gringotts Bank_

I sigh I knew this was going to happen. I better just get it over with. I don't want to put it off.

_Dear Tobart_

_I will gladly meet with them. All I ask if you can wait about an hour I am in the middle of something that needs my attention. I will there at 2.00. And please call me Lady Liberty Riverwater. One more thing, make sure you tell them about the money that I have given them. Make sure you don't mention me. Thanks._

_Seen you soon._

_Lady Swan_

I quickly send Moonlight off and turn to Stella.

"I will be leaving in an hour. I'm needed at Gringotts", I tell her

"We can handle things. You won't be gone long?" she asks

"I will probably be there for no more than half an hour then I'll be back", I reply

"I take it you need an hour to compose yourself?" she says softly

"Yeh. It is going to be hard seeing them again", I say

I hope this meeting goes alright…

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius POV<strong>

Suddenly there is another flash and the phoenix appears again.

"Ah. The heir will be here in an hour. While we wait I have the bank states for each of you", Snowshark says, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will", Harry says nervously

_**Total Account Harry James Potter**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_100,873,278 Galleons, 242,273 Sickles, 237,839 Knuts_

_Potter Family Vault_

_698,500,527,826 Galleons, 763,286 Sickles, 735,827 Knuts_

_Peverell Vault (UK)_

_7,499,987,567 Galleons, 689,342 Sickles, 345,000 Knuts_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_66,638,937,389 Galleons, 735,836 Sickles, 873,098 Knuts_

_Mallory Vault_

_342,837,938 Galleons, 636,827 Sickles, 987 Knuts_

_Douglass Vault_

_672,827,827 Galleons, 736,272 Sickles, 762 Knuts_

_Duncan Vault_

_348,937,982 Galleons, 982,718 Sickles 873 Knuts_

_Fraser Vault_

_581,826,627 Galleons, 726,927 Sickles 357 Knuts_

_Maclean Vault_

_482,826,827 Galleons, 675,983 Sickles, 542 Knuts_

_**Non-Liquid Holdings**_

_Potter Vault 832_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth 1,43,827,397 Galleons_

_Gold: 14,837,938 Galleons_

_Silver: 10,937,937 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 3_

_Light Artefacts: 25_

_Books: 100_

_Wands: 3_

_Peverell Vault (UK)729_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) total worth 24,963,245 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts:15_

_Books: 50_

_Wands: 5_

_Gryffindor Vault 926_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total worth 2,45,275,836 Galleons_

_Sword of Gryffindor_

_Gold: 19,937,938 Galleons_

_Silver: 15,973,837 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 5_

_Light Artefacts: 30_

_Books: 300_

_Wands: 6_

"Wow mate you are rich", Ron exclaims

Harry blushes.

"Lord Black this is your statement", Snowshark says to me

**Total Account Sirius Orion Caelum Fornax Taurus **Cygnus **Black**

**Liquid Holdings**

Black Family

3,400,900,567 Galleons, 500,561 Sickles, 50,000 Knuts

_Summerriver Vault (France)_

_17,746,365 Galleons, 453,475 Sickles, 163,374 Knuts_

Mateev (Bulgaria)

_12,836,383,875 Galleons 784,847,383 Sickles 120,837 Knuts_

_Antov Vault (Bulgaria)_

_32,827,282,822 Galloens 673,938 Sickles 78,292 Knuts_

_Katsaros Vault (Greece)_

_6,985,594,948 Galloens 65,940 Sickles 78,999 Knuts_

_Zabat Vault (Greece)_

_497,862,983 Gallloens, 76,827 Sickles_

_**Non-liquid Holdings**_

_Black Family 564_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) total worth 187,965,787 Galleons_

_Gold: 8,984,849 Galleons_

_Silver: 8,698,985 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 5_

_Light Artefacts:10_

_Dark Artefacts: 56_

_Books: 45_

_Summerriver Vault (France)535_

_Jewellery (Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) Total Worth: 2,974,389 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 3_

_Light Artefacts: 32_

Well add least I know I won't run out of money too soon.

"Thanks. I will arrange a meeting later to look at my vaults", I say

"Of course Lord Black", Snowshark replies, "Now Lord Cullen here is your list"

_**Lord Carlisle Andrew Cullen**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Cullen Vault (UK)_

_638,926,362 Galleons, 257,373 Sickles, 368,000 Knuts_

_Cullen Family Vault_

_800,836,273 Galleons, 635,836 Sickles, 863,972 Knuts_

_**Non-Liquid Holdings**_

_Cullen Vault (UK) 572_

_Jewellery (Rubies, Diamonds, Sapphires, Emeralds, Rings, Necklaces, Bracelets) total worth 19,629,453 Galleons_

_Family Portraits: 4_

_Light Artefacts: 53_

_Books: 191_

_Wands: 3_

"Thank you. Is it possible for me to look at my vault some time?" Carlisle asks

"Of course. We will set up a meeting"

Showshark gives out the other statements are they all were surprised by how much money they had. They knew one thing for certain they didn't need to worry about money anytime soon.

"Now I have some interesting news for most of you hear. An unknown source as given money to most of you", Snowshark says

We all look at him stunned. Who would give us money?

"Now I will read what has been left for each of you", Snowshark says pulling out a piece of parchment

All we can do is nod.

"_To Lord Albus Dumbledore I give a total of 30,000,000 Galleons for the use of your school._

_To Lady Minerva McGonagall I give a total of 30,000 Galleons use it in good health._

_To Madam Poppy Pomfrey I give a total of 10,000 Galleons use it to update your hospital wing_

_To Rubues Hagrid I give 4,000 Galleons use it as you see wish. But be careful!_

_To Lord Sirius Black I give a total of 40,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish. Let go of your grief. Be happy._

_To Remus Lupin I give a total of 1,000,000 Galleons. Use it to make yourself a house and help yourself. I know how hard it is because you are a werewolf._

_To Lord Carlisle Cullen I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. Use it in good health. You are right Vampires do have a soul. _

_To Lady Esme Cullen I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. Use it to design your new house as you see fit._

_To Lady Rosalie Hale I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. You are a loyal woman. Keep it up when times are tough._

_To Emmett McCarty I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. Please use it on something else then video games._

_To Lord Jasper Whitlock I give you a total of 11,000 Galleons. Don't blame yourself for past mistakes that are out of your control._

_To Lady Alice Brandon I give 11,000 Galleons. Use it to find your about your past and you might be surprised._

_To Lord Edward Masen I give a total of 14,000 Galleons. Let go of your mistakes. Time will heal your wounds. Look into yourself you do have a soul._

_To Lady _Katrina Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish.__

__To Lord Eleazar Denali I give a total of 1,500 Galleons. Use your power to know if a person can harm anyone. Take care.__

__To Lady Carmen Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish.__

__To Tanya Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish. __

__To Irina Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish.__

__To Lord Peter Thatcher I give a total of 1,500 Galleons. Use it as you wish. Look after Jasper for me.__

__To Lady Charlotte Whitlock I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish.__

_To Arthur and Molly Weasley I give a total of 1,000,000 Galleons. Do up your house and live without fear. You all will be fine._

_To Harry Potter I give 20,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish. You have a lot of strength. Believe in yourself and you will do great things._

_To Hermonie Granger I give 10,000 Galleons. Buy yourself all the books you wish. You are a smart witch._

_To Ronald Weasley I give 10,000 Galleons. Yes it wisely. You are a loyal friend. Stick by your friends when times are tough._

_To Bill Weasley I give 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

_To Charlie Weasley I give 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

_To Percy Weasley I give 1,000 Galleons. Please return to your family before it is not too late_

_To Fredrick Weasley I give 1,000 Galleons. Please use it wisely _

_To George Weasley I give 1,000 Galleons. Please use it wisely._

_To Ginvera Weasley I give 9,000 Galleons. You're a bright young witch and you deserve much. Use the money for what you desire._

_To Neville Longbottom I give 10,000 Galleons. You are smart and brave you just have to believe in yourself. Build yourself a greenhouse. With all the plants you dream off._

_To Luna Lovegood I give 2,000 Galleons. You are a smart witch and when times come troubled you will stick by them._

_To Susan Bones I give 2,000 Galleons. You are a loyal friend and smart make sure your the voice of reason when the time comes._

_To Alastor Moody I give 1,000 Galleons. Please protect them with your life. If you don't I will find you and you don't want that!_

_To Andromeda Tonks I give 6,000 Galleons. You are the good half of the family. Do not let them take the light away from your family._

_To Ted Tonks I give 4,000 Galleons you make everyone proud to be a Muggle-born. Good Luck in the Future. _

_To Nymphadora Tonks I give 9,000 Galleons. So you can further your career as a Auror and other things_

_To Kreacher, the black family Elf. I give 1,000 Galleons. You are a great elf. Lord Black if you are nice to him he won't betray you._

Wow. Whoever did this has a lot of money. We all don't know what to say.

"There is one last name on this list. Do you want me to continue?" Snowshark asks

"Of course", Albus says still in shock

"Here is the message: _To Severus Snape I leave 9,000 Galleons. Please have faith in yourself. You will find happiness again. Trust in yourself and you will never fail. I trust you and will continue to trust you to the end of days. Trust me when I say Lily is so very proud of you. Know that she still loves you like a brother. And that she is always watching over you", _Snowshark reads

We all sit in shock looking at Snape. He has frozen in shock. His sneer is not present.

"Who was it?" he whisperers

"That I can't say. But would you like me to send a message?" he asks

"Of course. But we will need time. We will give you the letters in a couple of days", Albus says

Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Snowshark says

"Lady Riverwater is here for you", a goblin says

"Send her in immediately", Snowshark demands

In seconds a cloaked figure comes through the door. Covered in a light blue cloak.

"My Lady you are right on time", Snowshark says with a slight bow

That surprises us. Goblins bow to nobody.

"Of course. Tobart it is good to see you again", the woman says under her cloak

"The pleasure is all mine", he replies

The woman then turns to us and lifts her hood off. We see thick blonde curls fall out. We look at her face and her eyes are light blue.

"My name is Lady Liberty Riverwater. Lady of the house of Riverwater and heiress to the house of Cullen. What can I do for you?" she asks

"I just wanted to know my heir", Carlisle says

"I will not take the heir ship if you don't want to give it to me", she says

"You would willing give it up?" Carlisle asks surprised

"Yes. I understand. You don't know me. So it will only make sense for you to name your own heir", she replies

I look at her closely and see she is trying not to meet anyone's eyes. But for a second I see many emotions pass her eyes.

"Thank you", Carlisle says

"Who do you name?" Snowshark asks

"I name Edward Cullen formally Masen as my heir", Carlisle says formally

I see Lady Riverwater stiffen. But I don't know why.

"Well then it will be", Snowshark says

"I had better go now. I have many things to do. I wish you luck Lord Cullen and you too Lord Potter", she says leaving the room before we could reply

"That was strange", I say

"You're telling me", Ron mutters

We finish up. Collecting our Lord and heir rings and we leave heading for my old home…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I quickly go out into the alley way. Barely holding my tears. It was too hard seeing them all again. And it was too soon. I am fine with my ex-boyfriend becoming heir. It is just hard to watch. I beside I can't stay here. I dry my tears and put on a stern face. Clean of any emotion. I quickly turn on spot and apparate. I will face them again another day…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Now I am facing a few surgeries so there might be a delay between chapters. Please be patient with me. I will not give up on my stories.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter .8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius's POV<strong>

We all portkey to outside Grimmauld place.

"Why are we here?" Harry asks

"Watch", I say

I walk to the front and draw my wand.

"It is I Sirius Orion Caelum Fornax Taurus Cygnus Robert Andrew Maximus Black Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black", I say

There is a groan and the house comes in between houses 11 and 13.

"Wow", Harry, Ron, Hermione, Susan and Neville say

"Let's get inside", Dumbledore says

The door quickly opens and we walk inside and we all gasp. The hallway is light and open. The colours were red and gold.

"What happened?" I ask, "I was here a two weeks ago and it wasn't like this"

"Maybe we sure see if anyone is here", Dumbledore suggests

"_Homenum Revelio", _Remus says

Nothing happens. We relax slightly.

"Well since no one is here. Let's look upstairs first and find everyone a room", Dumbledore says cheerfully

"My mother's portrait is gone", I say looking shocked at the empty wall were her portrait used to be

"Well it is. Let's continue", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

I can't believe my mother's portrait is gone. The person who got rid of it deserves a medal. We make our way to the 1st floor all the cobwebs and dust our gone.

"Well Hermonie and Ginny this can be your room", I say opening the first door

The room is decorated in pink in gold. There is two beds, two dressers, a mirror and a cupboard.

"Wow. This room used to be full of junk", I say

"Thanks Sirius", Ginny and Hermonie say

We go by three other bedrooms and a bathroom all had been re-done. We make our way to the 2nd floor. I open the first bedroom and find it decorated in blues and silvers. There is two beds, a desk, and a cupboard.

"Ron this is your room", I say

"Thanks", he replies

I give the next room to Fred and George. The last 4 bedrooms we leave free. We move past the bathroom and cupboard to the study. The study has been re-done it has a desk, bookshelves and everything. We go up the stairs again to the 3rd floor. I give the first room to Remus and the next the Arthur and Molly.

"Harry this is your room", I say looking at the gold and red room

It has a bed, a desk, a dresser, a cupboard and a perch for Hedwig.

"Thanks Sirius", Harry says hugging me

"Not a problem", I say hugging him back, "Let's move onto the next floor"

I leave Regulus's bedroom alone and move to my room. My room has changed to be light and open. It is gold and red too. It looks a lot better than what it was before. We move to the last room and I freeze. There is no way I can go in there.

"Sirius are you ok?" Harry asks

"Yes. I just can't go in there", I reply

"Why?" Ron asks

"It is my baby Isabella's room. I can't go in there", I reply

"Let's go downstairs", Molly suggests

We look at the library and find a whole range of new books. Many that I haven't even read.

"Albus all the dark artefacts are gone", I say shocked

"They seemed to be. I wonder who could have done this?" he ask thinking hard

We all move into the kitchen to find a letter on the table waiting for us.

"Well see who it is from", Dumbledore tells me

I quickly open the letter and begin to read out loud.

_Dear Sirius and friends,_

_I hope you like what me and my friends did to your place. I though since you have been in Azkaban for 12 years you would like a house light and open. My friends and I took the liberty of destroying all the dark artefacts. Including your mother's portrait. I don't think you would have any objections to it. Seeing as how she treated you._

_We have re-stoked to house with new books and plenty of food. You will also find the Kreacher is still valuable for your service. Make sure you be nice to him he deserves it. _

_Know that I have also put up plenty of pictures and a few special ones you need to see. I am pretty sure you will like them._

_I hope you make good use of the money I have given each of you. _

_Now one last thing find enclosed tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. I have given tickets to Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Susan, Luna and Neville. They are ministry box sets. I hope you enjoy the game._

_May the light stay with you._

_IEARMJFLADUJPRSODTCXMRKIABS_

"Wow", everyone says

"This person has done a lot for us", Dumbledore says

"Are we really going to the world cup?" Ron asks shocked

"I guess so dear", Molly replies

"What does she mean about special pictures?" I wonder out loud

"Daddy?" a voice says

Everyone spins around to see a portrait of my late daughter Isabella hanging on the wall.

"Princess?" I ask

The little girl smiles widely at me, "Hi Daddy. What took you so long to get here?"

"Daddy had important business to attend too", I say moving closer to the portrait to have a better look at it.

I can't believe I am finally talking to my daughter. Well I have talked to her before but that was in spirit form.

"Who are you friends Daddy?" Isabella asks

"These are Uncle Remus, Uncle Arthur, Aunt Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and this is Harry", I say introducing each one, "Everyone this is my daughter Isabella Elyssa Jaye Destiny Cedrella Marie Rosella Kalyana Isla Andromeda Black"

"Arry' you have grown", Isabella say looking at him

"I have missed you", Harry says

"I have missed you too. I have to go now. See you all later", Isabella says waving and walking out of the painting

"Well wasn't that interesting", Dumbledore says, "I think it is time we write some letters too this person"

"I have to agree. I have a lot to thank her for", I say

We all gather around to write. It is time we got to know this person…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We are spring cleaning Skirt Manor. It is about time we did but it will take a lot of time to do. Outside Skirt Manor we have 4 greenhouses, an Owery, Quidditch Pitch, Gym, Swimming Pool, A horse Stable, Sophie's office, Katherine's Office, Josh's Office, Tony's Office and Nathan's Office. Also we have a big forest.

All animals on the property: 4 Hippogriff's and 2 babies. A herd of Unicorns, A herd of Centaurs.

The horse breeds we have are 2 Arabian horse, 4 Appaloosa horses, 1 Campolina Horse, 4 Boulonnais horse, 2 Caspian horses, 5 Falabella miniature horse, 4 Morgan horses, 4 Mustang horses and 4 Pegasus's. 5 Fillies and 4 Colts.

The owl breed's we have are: 1 Barn Owl, 1 Eurasian owl, Sunda Scops Owl, 2 Spectacled Owls, 1 Great horned Owl, 3 Patched Owls, 2 White Owls, 1 Boobook Owl, 1 Pearl-spotted-owlet, 1 Tawny Owl, 1 Short-eared Owl, 2 Black and gold flecked Owls, 2 Black and Silver flecked owls. An a few more. 17 Babies.

The Cat breeds we have are: 3 miniature Leopard, 1 Aegean Cat, 2 American Polydactyl cats, 2 American Shorthair cats, 1 American Whitehair cats, 3 Bengal Cats, 1 California Spangled Cat, 1 Chartreux cats, 3 Maine Coon Cats, 2 Pixie-bob cats, 1 Savannah cat and 6 kneazle's.

The dog breeds:3 Akita Inu dogs, 4 American Toy Terrier dogs, 2 Australian Shepherds dogs, 4 Beagle dogs, 2 Border Collies, 4 Cavalier King Charles Spaniels, 1 Dalmatian, 2 German Shepherds, 4 Labradors (2 black and 2 White), and 4 Husky's.

The basement has a Potions Lab, Nadia's Office, Elf's sleeping quarters and a Storage Cupboard.

Ground Floor is a Kitchen, Dining room, War room, sitting room, library, Jenny's office, Workshop, Catherina's office, Laura's office, Sarah's office, Rebecca's Office and Rachael's Office.

First Floor is a Study, Music Room, Alexa's Office, Nerina's Office, 5 Bathrooms, Bedroom (Lily and James), Bedroom (Frank and Alice), Bedroom (Ravenna), Bedroom (Alexa & Randy), Bedroom (Kalyana), Bedroom (Jayden), Bedroom (Madeline), Bedroom (Carina), Bedroom (Carson), Bedroom (Carry), bedroom (Carlisa), Bedroom (Kalysta), 8 other bedroons

Second Floor is Stella's Office, Mark's Office, Regulus's Office, 6 bathrooms, a Study, Bedroom (Regulus), Bedroom (Elyssa), Bedroom (Sarah & Kyle), Bedroom (Josephine & Tyson), Bedroom (Kamryn) and Bedroom (Jaslyn) and 15 other bedrooms.

Third Floor is Olympia's Office, John's Office, 25 other bedrooms, 5 bathrooms and a study.

Fourth Floor is Thomas's Office, Walter's Office, Alex's Office, 6 bathrooms, a Study, Bedroom (Walter), Bedroom (Alex) and 18 other bedrooms.

Fifth Floor is 3 Bathrooms, Study, Bella's Office and 20 other bedrooms.

Sixth Floor is Bedroom (Bella), Bedroom (Stella & Tony), Bedroom (Nadia & Thomas), Bedroom (Sophie & Mark), Bedroom (Katie & John), Bedroom (Olympia), Bedroom (Jenny & Nathan), Bedroom (Josh), Bedroom (Nerina & Jacob), Bedroom (Catherina & Peter), Bedroom (Katherine & William), Bedroom (Laura & Philip), Bedroom (Rachael), Bedroom (Rebecca & Kale) and 4 Bathrooms.

Each bedroom as their own bathroom. This place will take a lot of time to clean. I was on my way down the stairs we my 3 year old portrait stops me.

"They are at home", she says

"Thanks did they like it?" I ask

"They loved it", she replies, "They are writing to you now"

"Ok. Thanks. I better get back to it", I say walking away

I wish I could have seen their faces…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible. Now I have a surgey on the 14th so I won't be updating before or after it for about a week. Please stick with me.<strong>

**Now Please check out some of my other stories.**

**1. Sun Rise (Bella & Paul)**

**What if Paul was the one the found Bella in the beginning of New Moon? What if Paul imprinted on Bella? What if Bella asked him to take her far away from Forks? What if they return 8 years later?**

**2. Harry's Army (Harry Potter. Harry)**

**Set in Harry Potter 5. Harry is sick of people keeping everything from him. So he form's is own organization. Set on riding the world of Voldemort and keeping the students safe. And it is time for secrets that Harry has kept to come into the light.**

**3. True Mate (Twilight. Jasper & Bella)**

**What if Jasper slipped up and killed someone? What if he locked himself in his room? What if Edward refuses to let Bella come to the house? What if when they went hunting Bella went over? What if Bella took Jasper away and they fall in love?**

**4. Time Turner (Harry Potter. Harry & Teddy)**

**Set 20 years after the war. Everyone is living peacefully. Teddy and Victorie are babysitting all of the kids when the 5 new Marauder's get their hands on a time turner. What could go wrong?**

**5. Bella's Secrets (Twilight & Harry Potter. Bella & Harry)**

**Set in NM and before HP4. What if Bella was a witch? But not just any witch she is the daughter of Sirius Black. What if after NM she returns to her school and her friends? What if Bella was the most powerful witch alive?. What secrets does Bella hide?**

**6. Bringing them Home (NCIS)**

**What if Gibbs believe's Jenny's alive and goes to find her with the help of Ducky? What could happen?**

**7. Together Again (Twilight. Edward & Bella)**

**Sequel to Forgiveness. It has been many years since Bella and Edward left now they coming back to help against a new threat. Who is this new threat? How will everyone deal with being together again?**

**8. Secrets (Vampire Academy)**

**Set in Last Sacrifice. What if Rose had a brother? What if all these years they have kept it a secret from everyone? What if Rose was not all Dhampir? What if Rose broke out of jail with the help of her brother and returns 10 years later?**

**9. A Long Wait (Twlight. Edward & Bella)**

**Set 90 years after New Moon after Edward left Bella in the forest. Now the Cullen's return to Forks. One of them has a secret that he has kept for a very long time now it is forced out into the open. When they see a Vampire Bella and her family.**

**10. Pay Back (Twilight. Bella)**

**What if Bella stayed as the Cullen's for the weekend without Edward? What if Bella had been down lately and they decided to cheer her up with some pranks? What if the pranks they did on Bella made her upset that she runs to her identical twin sister?**

**11. Christmas Wish (Twilight. Edward & Bella)**

**It is Christmas time at the start of New Moon. A young woman goes to inform the Cullen's of an event that will change their lives forever. Will they go back to Forks? One Shot.**

**12. Forgiveness (Twlight. Edward & Bella)**

**Edward left Bella in the woods and she gets changed by Victoria. What if Bella found her presents and a letter that Edward had left for her. Now they meet 3 years later, when the **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter .9.**

* * *

><p><em>Three Day's Later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I am sitting in my office at Skirt manor doing some paper work. Everyone else is spread out around so I can have some peace and quiet. Suddenly there is a screech. I turn around and find at owl peaking at my window.

"Ok. Ok I am coming", I say getting up and moving towards the window

I open the window and the owl flies in. I look at the owl closely and I don't recognise her. I frown. Who could be sending me anything. The owl holds out its leg. I pull a bundle of letters from it's leg. I go over to my desk and get a couple of owl treats.

"Here you go", I say handing her the treat

The owl hoots its thanks before flying out the window. I sit back down at my desk and look at the letters. I sigh and pick up the first one.

_Dear Lady Isabella Swan Black Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Merlin_

_I am writing you to inform you that I have received letters to forward to you. I have enclosed the letters. _

_I hope that everything is to your liking._

_Snowshark_

_Chief Goblin at Gringotts Bank_

I sigh. I should have known this was coming. But it completely slipped my mind. I look at the pile. Did everyone write me? I flick my wand and lock my door. I want privacy. I pick up the first one and begin to read.

_Dear __IEARMJFLADUJPRSODTCXMRKIABS_

_I would like to formally thank you for the money you have donated to my school. I am sure it will come in handy. I am not sure what I am going to do with it yet. But I will be sure to let you know. _

_What you did to Lord Black's house was a surprise but a welcome surprise._

_I hope one day we can meet it person. _

_Lord Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Of course the first one I open was from Dumbledore. I know what he can do with the money. Maybe I should just tell him. I pick up the next one and begin to read.

_Dear I__EARMJFLADUJPRSODTCXMRKIABS_

_I would like to thank you for the money. Even if I didn't need it._

_I would also like to thank you for fixing up my home. I love what you have done to it. Thank you for so much for getting rid of my mothers portrait. Also thank you for the pictures of my baby girl. _

_I owe you one._

_Find enclosed a medal for getting rid of the horrible portrait._

_Lord Sirius Black_

_P.S Thank you for the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup_

I sit down heavily and look at the handmade medal it my hand. I may not be able to tell him who I am. But I am glad he is praising me for something. I am glad he likes what we did to his house. I was really worried about that. I pick up the next letter and begin to read.

_Dear __IEARMJFLADUJPRSODTCXMRKIABS_

_Thank you for the money. But I do wonder how you knew that I was a werewolf. But I am glad you don't judge me. Thank you. It is so had finding work because of what I am._

_Thank you again. I hope I get the chance to meet you one day._

_Remus Lupin_

I sigh again. I knew we would have a hard time because of being a werewolf that is why I gave him the money. I just wish people in the UK were more understanding like the people in the US. I know several werewolves. Each are not put out for what they are. Then again it is not widely known that they are werewolves. I turn my attention back to the letters and pick up another one.

_Dear _IEARMJFLADUJPRSODTCXMRKIABS__

_Thank you so much dear for the money. Are you sure it is alright? It is an awfully big amount of money. We don't know if we should accept it. But thank you anyone and thank you for our children's money. We'll make sure they spent it wisely._

_Thank you also for the tickets to the world cup. These must have cost a fortune. We insist on paying for them. Especially the ones for our family._

_We hope to hear from you soon._

_Arthur & Molly Weasley_

I roll my eyes. Of cause they don't want the money. Well to bad. I am not taking it back. They deserve the money. Honesty because they are friends with muggles and muggle-borns is that a reason to treat someone like that. I am glad I live in the US. I quickly pick up the next letter.

_THANKS FOR THE MONEY! WE WILL PUT IT TO GOOD USE._

_Fred & George Weasley_

I laugh. I know those two will not put it to good use. I know what these two will come to do. And I will gladly help them along. We will need some laughter in the years to come. I pick up the next letter.

_Thanks for the money. And thanks for the tickets to the world cup. I can't wait to go. Thanks a bunch._

_Ron Weasley_

I grin. I am glad he likes it. Oh crap I forgot the Cullen's. I am going to have to do something about that. I pick up another letter.

_Thanks so much for the money. I can really buy some good books for this. Thank you_

_Hermonie Granger_

I smile again. That girl is smart. She is going to valuable in the years to come. I walk over to my private bookshelf and pull a book down and smile. I think I will send her this. She will be a good friend to Harry. I put the book down on top of my desk and return to the letters.

_I don't know what to say. But I should say thank you. Thanks for the money. And thank you for believing in me._

_Harry Potter_

I grin widely. Soon Harry will be free to live with Dad. I will make sure of that. Be doesn't deserve to live with those horrible relatives. I have made a promise to myself that I'll help him. I will keep my promise even it is the last thing I do. I move onto the next letter.

_Dear __IEARMJFLADUJPRSODTCXMRKIABS_

_Thank you for the money even if we didn't need it. It was much too generous. Thank you. I hope we get a chance to meet._

_Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward_

I smile sadly. It was the least I could do. I do love them. I know there pain. I hope they move on. I look at the last letter and pick it up.

_Dear _IEARMJFLADUJPRSODTCXMRKIABS__

_How did you know that stuff about Lily? I never told anyone about that. I thank you for the money but I need to know. I am very careful. _

_Lily can't think like that. She hated me ever since I called her that 'M' word. I can never imagine her saying anything like that. She married Potter and had his kid and never spoke to me again. If you really know her and me tell me something that only I know._

_Lord Severus Snape_

I frown. He needs to believe Lily forgave him. I am going to have to see to that. I put all the letters in my pocket and go up the stairs to my room and grab my travelling cloak. I need to run so errands. Once I have everything I apparate. I quickly get money out of my vault and purchase 7 more tickets to the world cup. Next I go to were the Ireland team is training.

"Who are you?" a man asks

"Your boss", I say handing him the document I got from Gringotts today.

He pales, "My lady. It appears we are until new management. What can I do for you today?"

"I need 19 backstage passes for before the game", I say

"For yourself?" he asks

"No for my friends. Here", I say handing him 8,000 Galleons

His eyes widen, "Of course my lady. Let me get those for you"

I stand back and wait. I need time to think…

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV<strong>

"Where is Bella?" I ask

"She is not in her office", Nadia says coming down the stairs

"Where could she be?" Lily asks worried

We all turn to look at the clock and look at Bella's hand. It was pointing at Shopping and the other hand was at London.

"Why the hell is she in London?" Josh asks

"Who knows?" I mutter

Then we see Bella's hand move to travelling. Then it points at Skirt Manor.

"Where have you been?" Stacey asks as Bella walks through the door

"I had some errands to run", Bella says hanging up her cloak

"Why?" I ask

"Read this", she says handing Lily a letter

We all crowd around to look at it. We gasp and Lily has tears in her eyes.

"I forgive him. How can he think I still hate him?" she whisperers

James puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I have wrote letters back. I will also include a special parchment. That you can talk to them and it will make them believe that you still are dead. You will know what they are saying and thinking and you can write back. Do you want me to do this?" she asks

"Yes", she says, "I want to talk to Harry too"

Bella nods and flicks her wand and begins to chant. 5 minutes later it is done.

"I think it is time to send it", she says

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter .10.**

* * *

><p><em>One day later…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Skirt Manor<em>

* * *

><p>"Lily, James, you should know Sirius and Albus are at it again", Bella says with a sigh rubbing her temple<p>

"Will they be getting the letters?" Lily asks worried

"Yes. And you must tell them Harry must stay with his relatives. I am sorry but he has too", Bella says, "I will promise I will get him out of there. I just can't say when"

James and Lily frown but are silent. They know the blood magic. But they didn't have to like it.

"But his relatives abuse him", James says

Bella grins evilly, "Don't worry about them. I will fix that"

* * *

><p><em>Surrey, London<em>

* * *

><p>Bella and the skirts apparate into the small street.<p>

"They all look the same", Stella complains

"Don't worry I know which house to go too", Bella says walking down the street

Bella comes to number 4 private drive and grins this was going to be fun. With her red hair and knocks on the door. A fat boy opens it.

"What do you what?" he demands

"What manners", Jenny mutters

"We want to talk to your parents about Harry Potter", Bella says politely

"There is no Potter here", he says attempting to shut the door

Bella puts her foot in the door, "I am afraid we are not taking no for an answer"

Bella draws her wand and the boy goes pale.

"Now do you think we could come in?" she asks sweetly showing her scared face

He nods and runs in calling for his parents. The skirts chuckle.

"You haven't lost it", Nadia says to Bella

"I would certainly hope not", Bella replies grinning leading them into the house

"Freaks! Get out of my house!" a chubby man yells

"You must be Vernon", Bella says smiling

"And this must be Petunia and Dudley", Stella says grinning

"What do you want?" Petunia stutters in fright

"We are here to make sure nothing happens to your nephew Harry Potter", Bella says

"What do you want with a freak like him?" Vernon spats

"Listen here. I will only say this once", Bella growls putting her wand in his face

Fear enters his eyes.

"If you put one finger on Harry. Myself and these lovey ladies here will come back. And it will be the end of you. Do you hear me? I will kill you", Bella threatens

They all nod in fear.

"Fantastic. Now we will put a little spell on you so you can't tell anyone about this. We will also put up spells to alert us if you have put a hand on Harry", Bella explains

They all nod in fear again.

"Jenny you go and do the wards. Olympia fix up Harry's room. Stella and I will take care of the rest", Bella orders

20 minutes later they left. Leaving the scared Dursley's behind…

* * *

><p><em>London<em>

* * *

><p>"Harry I must take you to your relatives", Dumbledore says<p>

"Why can't I stay with Sirius?" he asks

"Albus he stays with me. Lily and James would have wanted it", Sirius says angrily

Everyone watches the growing fight nervously

"Because it is not safe. Don't worry you will be back in August", Dumbledore says trying to calm Harry and Sirius

"He is not going back", Sirius says angrily

Before anyone could reply there was a hoot and an snowy white owl with black spots flies in. It hoots and holds out his leg. There was a bundle of letters and a parcel tied to it. Albus goes over and pulls the letters off. The bird doesn't fly off but stays put. Much to everyone's confusion. Albus opens the letter that is address to everyone and finds 7 more tickets to the world cup.

_Dear Lord Black, Lord Dumbledore ,Lord Snape, Lady McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr Lupin, Lord Potter, Miss Granger, Mr R Weasley, Mr's Weasley, Miss Weasley and Cullen's._

_I can't say how surprised I was to get your letters. It was a surprise but a welcome surprise. Your letters made my day and probably my year._

_Lord Dumbledore as to what to spend your money on the school is simple. Update your hospital wing and hire a suitable history of magic teacher. Also you Muggle studies class is servelly out dated._

_Lord Black. I don't know what to say. That medal you made me is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever gave me. Thank you. It has made my day and I will carry it with me always._

_Mr Lupin. Please don't doubt yourself. You are an amazing person. Know that I am honoured to know you._

_Mr and Mrs Weasley. I have a few things to say. I will not accept the money back. I will also not let anyone pay for the World Cup. The money and the tickets are yours. Gringotts knows this and they will not accept any money for me unless I say so. So enjoy and re-do your house. Just think about the kitchen you can do up with that money. Also the owl that came with this letter is now yours. Name him as you wish._

_Fred and George Weasley I am sure you will use my money wisely. If you need a business partner I would be glad to assist. _

_Lord Potter. Believe in yourself. You can do great things. I will believe in you to the day I die and beyond. Live your life. Don't let the past hold you back any longer._

_Dear Cullen's I have enclosed tickets for you for the world cup. I hope you the game._

_Hermonie Granger find enclosed a very rare book of spells enjoy yourself._

_Severus Snape I am not going to say anything it is up for you to believe me_

_Everyone find enclosed enough backstage passes for everyone. They will be to meet to Irish Team before the game. I hope you enjoy._

_Also I have included a special parchment. It will allow the dead to talk to you. I hope you find the answers you seek._

_May the light stay with you._

_IEARMJFLADUJPRSODTCXMRKIABS_

Everyone sits down heavily not knowing what to say. Hermonie looks at the book and gasps this was Rowena Raveclaw's book of spell. They are all silent until the second parchment lights up.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_Oh how it pains me to have to write to you other than talking to you myself. I love you so much my little green eyed angel. I have watched you grow so tall. I hate that you have to live with my sister. But it is for the best. Hang in there baby and you will be back with Sirius before you know it._

Everyone's mouths are on the floor and Harry has tears in his eyes.

_Harry please don't cry you will see us again. You can count on that. Even if you can't see us we are always there. We have been with you through your years at Hogwarts. We are so proud you are in Gryffindor. We have seen you meet your best friends Ron and Hermonie. We have seen your struggles you truly do have the Potter genes but there so much of me in there. You make me so proud don't let anyone tell you haven't got anything of me. Because you do! You have a lot._

_Ron you are an amazing friend to Harry thank you for being so loyal to him. Even if sometimes you get jealous. Remember he lost is family to Voldemort and it is not a pleasant thing to be remembered for. Stick close to him he will need you in the times to come. And when we do finally meet when hopefully you have lived your life I will welcome you as a son as your parents have done for my son. Be yourself and don't try to be like your brothers you are your own person. You will find your talent soon. Remember that. Keep your light close to you. Remember what I said. Good luck my red-haired son._

_Hermione words are not enough to thank you for always helping my boy. Being there for him and everything else. You truly are the brightest witch of your age. Brewing Polyjuice Potion in your second year was amazing for a witch of your age and using the time turner in your third year so you can take all your classes was amazing to see how you handled it. But a word of advice drop Muggle Studies and Divination. You are a Muggle-born witch and you don't need Muggle Studies and Divination is pointless either you are a seer or your not. So please think about it. Thank you for always protecting Harry. I am sorry that he has gotten you into trouble on more then one occasion but it has only made your bond stronger. You are his sister and when you time goes to move on I will be waiting for you and will greet you like the daughter I never had. Look after yourself and my Harry. May the light stay with you._

_Fred, George thank you for rescuing my son for my sister when they put bars on his window. Without you taking him away I feared for his life. So thank you and keep up the pranks they are really amusing to watch. Especially on those bullies Slytherin's. You're are a great pair let no one tell you otherwise even if things go wrong it will turn out right in the end._

_Ginny I know in the years to come you will become close to my son. You both shared a massive experience with the Chamber of Secrets. I know you love him and I know it is not fan love. Look after my little boy. _

_Know that you both have my blessing to have a relationship with each other when the time is right. You will know when. But I am not telling you._

_Sirius, Remus words can't begin to say how much you mean to us. You two are the best friends we could have asked for. Sirius, Remus please take care of Harry when he is with you. Sirius stop feeling guilty you have nothing to feel guilty about. Let it go._

_Arthur, Molly I can't thank you enough for supporting Harry. Thank you so, so much. I will find a way to re-pay you on day. Thank you for welcoming him into your house like a seventh son! My son didn't get any Christmas presents till he meet you and for that I am greatful._

_Severus I am so sorry you never go to hear me say I forgive you. So here it is. I forgive you Severus. You are my best friend and will always will be. I can also forgive you for the treatment of my son. Please look out for him. Please look after my little green-eyed angel. Promise me Sev…_

Severus has tears it his eyes.

"I promise", he whisperers

_Good. I love you Severus you are my brother. Look after everyone. We will meet again someday. _

_Dumbledore I don't agree with many of the things you have done with Harry. I would if I was alive use Ginny's bat-bogy hex on you. But I can't. But one thing I must agree on is Harry must go to my sisters..._

"What!" everyone yells

_I am sorry everyone but that is where he is safest. Harry everything will be ok. You father and I are watching over you. _

_You will be safe. Trust me._

_My time at the parchment is at a end. I love you all so much._

_Sirius, Remus take care of each other and everyone else._

_Love _

_Lily Rose Evans Potter_

_P.S Ginny take care of my baby_

Ginny blushes and everyone has tears in their eyes as the parchment lights up again and a more manly script starts to write.

_Dear Son, _

_Like you mother I am sorry I can't take to you in person. I am so proud you made the Quidditch team your first year. So proud! You are definably my son. I wish I could have been there to watch you first match. But I did watch in from the heavens and you were brilliant. You are a smart wizard and I am so proud that you have handled the challenges around you so well. I will continue to watch over you. I am also glad you have such loyal friends like Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Susan. You have chosen well. They will never betray you. I am so happy that you learnt the Patronus Charm in your third year that was really hard magic. And I am so proud that the shape it chose was my Animagus form. I feel like I can still protect you from the heavens. _

_Keep your head held high when times are bad and remember your mother and I will be watching over you._

_I love you._

"I love you too Dad", Harry says tears in his eyes

_PADDFOOT, MOONY I am so sorry I have put you though all this pain. We should have stuck with Sirius as secret keeper. I am sorry Sirius you spent 12 years in Azkaban because of me…_

"You didn't!" Sirius yells

_But it is Paddy. Let's just agree to leave the past in the past. What do you say?_

Sirius sighs, "Alright"

_Remus I don't blame you for anything that has happened. Thanks for looking after my son. You were a great Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher and we had fun watching your classes. I wish that the Ministry and Parents will get over the werewolf issue so you can stay on as a professor. But sadly they won't. Don't worry Remus you will find happiness in a girl. But I won't say who. She will accept you for who you are and you both will be very happy._

_Sirius we promise to take care of your daughter like you are taking care of our son. She will be happy and watch over you like we are doing._

_Severus thank you for saving my sons life. I am sorry for what I put you through in school. Truly I am. If we hadn't of done all that stuff maybe you won't have turned to the dark and Lily would have still had her friend. Please look after my son. I know you see him as me. But he truly has a lot of Lily in him._

_Dumbledore and I might not agree but my son needs to stay at the Dursley's…_

"What!" everyone yells again

_Please listen! I don't like it but he has too. All I ask is for him to be allowed to go to Sirius on his birthday. That is enough time for the wards to charge around the house…_

"That is acceptable", Dumbledore agrees

_Thank you. Know this if you ever see me again you and I will be having words. Lily and I have wanted to hex you for years about what our son has been through..._

Dumbledore chuckles.

_Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Susan thank you for being my sons friends when he really needed you. Please continue to support my son._

_And I also want to thank the Weasley's from helping my son and all of you accepting him as a son and as a brother and a boyfriend._

_Ginny take care of my boy._

_Love _

_James Harold Edward Christopher William Charlus Potter_

Everyone has tears in their eyes but before they could say anything the parchment lights up again.

_My dear brother,_

_How I miss you. I love you very much and I am so proud of you for all you have done. _

_Sirius thank you for being a great friend to my brother. _

_And all of you take care. _

_Brother remember I will be watching you._

_Love_

_Josephine Lupin_

Remus has tears in his eyes remembering his long dead sister. Now he knew she was watching over him. Once again the parchment lights up and words appear.

_My dearest Sirius,_

_Words can't begin to say how sorry I am for leaving you. I love you Sirius with all my heart. I am so sorry you had to spend all those years in Azkaban. I wish I could have been there for you. I love you Sirius take care of everyone. Isabella and I will be watching over you. Try not to get into to much trouble and look after Harry. _

_Remus thank you for being such a good friend to Sirius especially when he lost me. Please take care of him. And good luck with the girl James was talking about. _

_With all my Love _

_Elyssa Black_

"Merlin", Sirius croaks

"Who would have thought", Molly whisperers wiping her tears

"It would take a very skilled witch or wizard to enchant that parchment like that. But it is real", Dumbledore says

They all sit around and talk about what they just read. Snape also apologised to Harry and his friends. Soon it was time for Harry to return to the Dursley's. Everyone quickly says goodbye and Dumbledore apparates them to the Dursley's…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**I am having 8 teeth removed within the next 30 days. So please be patient with me.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter .11.**

* * *

><p><em>June 27th<em>

* * *

><p><em>Surrey, London<em>

* * *

><p>"Sir I really don't want to be here", Harry says<p>

Not knowing that the Skirts had already taken care of the problem.

"I am sorry but it is necessary", Dumbledore says leading Harry to the house and knocking on the door

The door opens to reveal Vernon. He sees who's at the door and pales a bit remember the threat he had just received.

"Are you Vernon Dursley?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes. Please come into our home. Welcome home Harry", Vernon says

Harry looks at him funny but do's as he says.

"Are there is Petunia and this must be Dudley", Dumbledore says pleasantly

"Yes. Dudley take Harry's bags up to his room", Vernon says giving him a look

"Sure Dad", Dudley says also remembering the scary woman that came to visit

"Who either of you like tea?" Petunia asks nervously

"No thank you. I am just here to know Harry will be here to July 30th. Then I will have someone pick him up to next summer", Dumbledore says smiling at Harry

"Of course. We love to have our nephew here. Welcome home Harry", Petunia says

"Thank you Aunt Petunia", Harry says looking at them

They looked like they had been scared good. Maybe this summer will not be so rotten.

"I will leave you now Harry. Have a good summer", Dumbledore says leaving the house

"Why don't you go and unpack and I will have dinner on the table by the time you are done", Petunia says nicely also taking the threat seriously

"You mean I get to keep my school stuff?" Harry asks

"Of course", Vernon says going a bit purple

"Vernon can I please speak to you. Harry run along", Petunia says nicely

"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry says running up the stairs

He expected to see his old room but he didn't expect this the room was completely re-do. There was a prober bed, cupboard, chest of draws, a desk. New cloths filled the draws of the chest.

"Wow. I wonder who did this. I don't expect them to do anything", Harry says looking around

He felt the bed it was so soft. He couldn't believe his luck. His life had completely turned around…

Un-known to Harry a white cat and a black dog were watching him. And both couldn't wait to report home…

* * *

><p><em>Couple Hours Later<em>

* * *

><p><em>Skirt Manor, USA<em>

* * *

><p>Bella and the rest of her skirts and red coats were waiting for their missing members to arrive. They wanted to know how it went. Lily, James, Alice, Frank and Regulus were also waiting. The rest of the red coats and skirts come home in a couple of weeks.<p>

Suddenly Bella felt two people entering the wards. Bella turns her eye on the wards and sees Jenny and Katie walking across the grounds with big grins on their faces.

"There back", Bella says smiling, "And by the looks of it, it went well"

"Why do you have to have that eye. It spoils all the fun", Tony whines

Bella just sticks her tongue out at him and everyone laughs.

"How did it go? Did they treat him right?" Lily asks them as they return

"They treated him like a prince. You should have seen Harry's face", Jenny says

"Show as the memories", James demands

"I'm off. I already saw in there mines", Bella says getting up

"Where are you going?" Sophie asks

"To the ministry. The Minister is demanding to see me for days and I better go and oblige him", Bella says putting on her cloak and walking out of the manor.

* * *

><p><em>Ministry, USA<em>

* * *

><p>"Why didn't I just put this off", Bella mutters as she makes her way through the crowd and straight up to check in<p>

"Name?" The Auror says not looking up

"Lady Isabella Swan", Bella says glaring at him

He looks up startled, "So sorry Lady Swan make your way straight in. Have a nice day"

Bella mutters to herself about idiot Aurors. Add least Aurors in the US were better than the ones in the UK. And the US had more Auror's then any other country. She makes her way up to the minister's office.

"How may I help you?" the secretary asks not looking up

Bella rolls her eyes. What is it about today. It was only 9am and she was already cranky.

"It is Lady Swan", Bella says in a voice of authority

She looks up startled, "Sorry Lady Swan go right in"

"Thank you", Bella says pushing her way past

In the Ministers office was not plane like many offices. It was very well decocted. Sitting behind his desk was Minister Derek Storm himself.

"Why did you insist on me going here Derek?" Bella asks

"Take a seat Izzy", Derek says

Bella does then glares at him, "Now what do you want?"

"Did you know what the schools headmasters and the Minister for the UK are pushing for this year?" Derek asks

"No. I have been in Forks, Washington for the last 9 months. I have been out of touch and only now finding out about things. Tell me what is going on?" Bella demands

"They are re-instating the Tri-Wizard tournament", Derek says

"THERE WHAT!" Bella screeches

Derek winces he knew this was coming. Probably everyone in the building did. Now that he thought about it the whole building probably just heard her.

"They are reinstating the Tri-wizard tournament", Derek repeats

"Tell me more", Bella says in a deathly calm voice

"They are hosting it at Hogwarts. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and joining and so are Australian Institute, Palmeiro Institute, Valencia School, Alkaev School for Witches and Wizards, Adamsen School for Witches and Wizards, Obama School for Witch Craft and wizardry, Scuola School for Witches and Wizards, Raptis School for witches and Wizards, and Cheung School for Witches and Wizards. The Headmistress of Salem school for Witches and the Headmaster of Salem school for Wizards are wanting there schools to join. There will be 6 tasks", Derek explains

"Don't they know people have died in this tournament?" Bella asks now pacing the room

"They do that is why they are setting an age limit of 17", Derek replies

"I guess that is not so bad", Bella mutters still angry as hell, "But things can always go wrong"

"Well they are now fighting for both Salem schools to participate. Each school wants to bring 20 students. And have one champion out of each", Derek explains grateful that Bella had settled down

"Tell them that only 10 students each will come out of both schools and they will compete under the Salem name. That should stop the bloody fighting. If I hear a word of fighting I might just strangle someone", Bella orders slamming the door on the way out…

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later: June 29th<em>

* * *

><p><em>12 Grimmauld Place<em>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Harry is with those god earthly people", Sirius mutters<p>

"Padfoot please calm down", Remus begs

Everyone was in the room having lunch listening to Sirius muttering when a snowy white owl flies into the room.

"That's Harry's owl", Ron says

"Maybe something is wrong" Hermonie says

Sirius takes the letter and begins to read aloud.

_Hi Everyone,_

_You might or might not be surprised to learn that my relatives are treating me nicely._

"Well that is new", Ron mutters

"What does it mean by not be surprised?" Hermonie asks

"Well let Sirius finishes then", Mrs Weasley says sternly

_First they let me keep my school stuff and wand and Hedwig. They have given me my own new bed, cupboard, desk, chest of draws and new clothes. _

_I haven't been asked to do a single chore the whole time I have been here. They are letting me eat at the table with them and they are feeding me probably. They are even giving me desert. They won't even let me help cook anymore and Dudley is not playing 'Harry hunting'._

_My Aunt and Uncle are calling me by my first name. They even ask if there is anything they can do for me._

_When I got home the first night I saw the look of fear on my cousins, Aunt and Uncles face. I think someone might have threatened them. _

_If you know who did it please thank them. I am finally having a good summer._

_I will owl you next week. Hope to get a reply._

_Love Harry_

Everyone just sat there speechless not knowing what to say. They know that none of them did the threatening. That leaves who threatened Harry's relatives?...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I am able:)<strong>

**PS: Next Chapter will be a time jump.**

**I am getting 8 teeth pulled on the 1st so I probably won't be updating around that time please hang in there and I will update again soon:)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I ended up getting 10 teeth out and I was really sick for a while. But now I am back.**

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter is dedicated to Daughter of Chaos 98: Thank you for your advice<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .12.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip<em>

* * *

><p><em>July 30st<em>

* * *

><p><em>Skirt Manor<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV <strong>

I give my husband a pained look. Today in England is Harry's 14th birthday and oh how we wish we could be there. But we can't. We are stuck here listening the Skirts but Katie, Rebecca and Rachael fight about who is going with Izzy to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Katie, Rebecca and Rachael have tried to calm them down by saying it is Izzy's choose. But they didn't listen. They are all coming up with reasons they should be the ones to go the England. All other Skirts and red coats had fled long ago. Not wanting to get involved in the fighting Witches. Josh says if they don't calm down he will stun they himself. We all know Izzy will not be wanting to deal with this when she gets home. But seems not to mind the Witches.

We were about to stun them when Izzy appears in the door way scowling angry. We all give her a pained look.

"Isn't this entertaining? I come here hoping for peace and quiet and I find you all acting like 4 year olds fighting over a sweet", Izzy says

They all have the look at her ashamed and startled at her appearance. They had been so busy fighting they didn't realize she was there.

"The people who will come with me to Hogwarts are Stella, Nadia, Olympia, Katie, Rebecca, Rachael, Jenny, Sophie and Nerina because her birthday is September 2nd she will be 17. the rest will look after the school. And I trust Josh to pick out the 9 that will be going with him", Izzy says firmly leaving no room for argument, "This is about Harry's safety. This tournament will make things dangerous for him. I can't tell how but I have a gut feeling. Are duty is always to the light and to him"

They all look sheepish and give her and us an apology.

"I have picked who will come from the Read Coats", Josh says

"Do tell", Stella says

"It will be Tony, Thomas, Mark, John, Nathan, Kale, Jacob, Walter, Peter and myself", Josh replies

"Good choices", Izzy says

"Izzy how is Harry's birthday turning out?" I ask nervously knowing Harry is spending the first half of his birthday with my sister

"It is going just fine. Your sister and her husband are treating him like a prince. They have even got him a present", Izzy replies taking off her travelling cloak

"When will Sirius be taking him?" James asks

"He will arrive any minute. They have a party waiting for him at Dads place", Izzy replies smiling

"Will he get our presents?" I ask thinking of the photo album I had sent him.

James had sent him the Marauders Manual that he had Izzy pick up from the vault.

"Yep. Now I am going to bed. I will see you all in the morning", she says leaving the room

We all look at each other. And quickly follow her example and go to bed. Today has been a long day…

* * *

><p><em>American Ministry for Magic<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

In the past weeks all the skirts and red coats have come together. My sisters and I have taken our N.E.W.T.S early. But have told the minister to keep it from the school. We don't want our scores getting out and how many subjects we took. We should find out what we got soon.  
>Tomorrow is an important day. Today in England is Harry's 14th birthday. I can't believe how old Harry is getting. It seems just like yesterday we were toddlers and playing in the mud. Thinking of Harry I hope he enjoys his day. I have sent presents with an owl. I know today Harry will be going with Dad to Grimmauld place. I hope he enjoys his first real birthday party since his parents 'died'.<p>

I quickly looking into the present and see Harry having breakfast with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. I smile as they treat him like a prince. They even had gotten him a birthday gift. I say the trip the scare them worked and was worth the effort. I look into the future and see Dad will pick him up within the hour.

In is 8pm our time and 8am tomorrow Harry's time. With myself and the skirts travelling back and forward in has gotten a bit tiring with the 12 hours' time difference. I was broken out of my thoughts by a knock on my office door at the Ministry.

"Come in", I say as I pack my things ready to go home to the night

The door opens to reveal Derek the Minister for magic.

"What can I do for you? I am about to go home", I ask him

"I have noticed how hard you have worked these weeks and I am giving you the next week off", Derek says

"Ok. How are the negotiations going for the tri-wizard tournament?" I ask

"Good the British Ministry has agreed to open the tournament for the US. And both schools have agreed with your 10 students each. Not that you have given them much choose", Derek says smiling

"That was the plan", I say dryly

"We all know which student that will be picked", Derek says grinning again

"I know but the thing that nobody knows is who the four out of the Skirts and the red coats will be", I say

"Right. But we do know that it will be out of the skirts and the red coats", Derek replies

"I better get going it is late and I would actually like to sleep tonight", I say pulling out my floo powder

"Have a goodnight and see you in a week", Derek says leaving the room

I sigh and shake my head and throw in the floo powder.

"Skirt Manor. Tony's Office", I say clearly stepping into the flames

* * *

><p><em>Skirt Manor<em>

* * *

><p>I arrive in Tony's office and start my walk across the grounds my eye spins and sees the Skirts arguing. My ear picks up they are fighting about the tri-wizard tournament. I groan after a couple of days of this I have finally had enough.<p>

I walk into the living room and the only ones that notice my presence are the red coats, Uncle Regulus, James and Frank, Aunt Lily and Aunt Alice, my mother and Katie, Rebecca, Rachael, Katherine, Catherina and Nerina. All had pained expressions. The others were all up in their rooms avoiding the situation. I wait for a pause in the fighting before I say.

"Isn't this entertaining? I come here hoping for peace and quiet and I find you all acting like 4 year olds fighting over a sweet"

They all have the decency to look ashamed.

"The people who will come with me to Hogwarts are Stella, Nadia, Olympia, Katie, Rebecca, Rachael, Jenny, Sophie and Nerina the rest will look after the school. And I trust Josh to pick out the 9 that will be going with him", I say firmly leaving no room for argument, "This is about Harry's safety. This tournament will make things dangerous for him. I can't tell how but I have a gut feeling. Are duty is always to the light and to him"

They all look sheepish and give me an apology.

"I have picked who will come from the Read Coats", Josh says

"Do tell", Stella says

"It will be Tony, Thomas, Mark, John, Nathan, Kale, Jacob, Walter, Peter and myself", Josh replies

"Good choices", Izzy says

"Izzy how is Harry's birthday turning out?" Aunt Lily asks nervously

"It is going just fine. Your sister and her husband are treating him like a prince. They have even got him a present", I reply taking off my travelling cloak

"When will Sirius be taking him?" Uncle James asks

"He will arrive any minute. They have a party waiting for him at Dads place", I reply smiling

"Will he get our presents?" Aunt Lily asks

"Yep. Now I am going to bed. I will see you all in the morning", I say leaving the room in favour of my nice warm bed…

* * *

><p><em>July 31st<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

I wake up very excited. Today is my 14th birthday and today is the day I am leaving my relatives. Not that they are bad they have been to complete opposite of how they treated me before they are nice and pay attention to me. I want to leave because I miss Sirius and everyone else. Sirius wrote and told me he will pick me up at any time.

I quickly get up and pack my truck with all my things. I quickly go over the room to make sure I haven't left anything. Finding nothing I make my way down stairs for some breakfast before I leave. I walk into the kitchen to find Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley waiting for me.

"Happy birthday Harry. Sit down I have breakfast for you then you must open the present we got you", Aunt Petunia says from the stove

I quickly do what I am told.

"Happy birthday", Dudley says smiling slightly

I give him a smile before I turn to my food that Aunt Petunia had put in front of me. After I had eaten they surprise me with a present. I open it to find some sweets and a new set of clothes.

"Thank you", I say smiling at them

An hour later there is a knock on the door. Aunt Petunia quickly goes to answer the door.

"Welcome to our home. Harry is ready to leave when you are", Aunt Petunia says nicely to Sirius

Sirius grins at me and I quickly run to him and he gives me a hug.

"Alright Harry?" he asks me letting me go and looking at me

"I'm alright", I reply

"We better be off then. Say goodbye Harry you won't see them to next Summer", Sirius says to me

"Bye Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley. See you next year", I say

Aunt Petunia surprises me with a hug.

"Have a safe year Harry", she says letting me go

"I will", I say

I turn and follow Sirius. Sirius stops a little bit a way from the house and holds out his hand.

"We are going to side along apparate", he says

I quickly take his hand and in seconds we are outside Grimmauld Place.

"Come on Harry lets get inside before someone sees us", Sirius says taking my truck

I follow Sirius into the house and to the lounge room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone exclaims

I jump and look around to find. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermonie, Neville, Susan, Luna and all the Cullen's, Denali's and Peter and Charlotte.

"Thank you", I say blushing

"Harry dear it is good to see you", Mrs Weasley says coming over and giving me a hug

"The muggles treat you alright?" Ron asks

"Yeh they did. Did any of you talk to them?" I ask

"No we didn't. But we are glad you are alright", Remus says

"Let's open your presents pup", Sirius says leading me over to the couch

"You didn't have too", I say to everyone

"We wanted to", Hermonie says

Sirius gets me a firebolt, Remus gets me a quidditch ball set, from Mr and Mrs Weasley I get sweets and a jumper, Ron gives me a book on Quidditch, Hermonie gets me a homework planner. Just as I have opened the last present there is a screech and two owls appear and drop gifts in front of me. Before I can move to open them Dumbledore stops me.

"We need to make sure they are safe", he says waving his wand over the presents

With a nod he gives me permission to open them. The first is a broom service kit. The second is a book and the third is a photo album. I open it up to see pictures of my parents when they were little. I move back to the book and I wonder what it is there is no title.

"Padfoot is that what I think it is?" Remus asks

Sirius takes the book from my hand and waves his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to know good", Sirius says

That's when writing appears on the book.

_Messer's Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail_

_Are proud to present the Marauders Manual _

"I thought this was lost when James died", Sirius says looking it over

"What is it?" I ask

"This is a book with all our pranks, charms and a whole lot more", Sirius replies handing me the book

"Cool", I say flicking through the pages

Suddenly there is another screech and another owl drops a letter in front on me. I pick it up and begin to read in out load.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to wish you Happy Birthday. Turning 14 is a big thing. Your parents are so proud of you and would like to wish you Happy Birthday too._

_Have a great day._

_IEARMJFLADUJPRSODTCXMRKIABS_

_P.S Find enclosed 100 Galleons _

_Again Happy Birthday. Have a great day._

"This person is really getting involved in our lives", Dumbledore says

I enjoy the rest of the party. I even got a cake in the shape of the snitch. I had a great day. Now I can't what to the world cup…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: In this chapter there is a lot of sadness. So be warned**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .13.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>August 7th<em>

* * *

><p><em>Skirt Manor: USA<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV<strong>

I sigh and run a hand throw my hair. Today in England is my 17th birthday. My dad is always crushed by grief on my birthday. He mourns the daughter he lost and he won't let anyone near him or help him. But for the last 5 years I have gone to him in spirit form and comforted him. I knew he needed to let me go and it was going to be painful for the both of us. I quietly walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs. Today is always painful for me. Today I allow myself to grieve over the loss of my family. Tomorrow I will party. Not that my friends would have it any other way. As I walk down the stairs I find that most people are waiting for me.

"We know what you are about to do. Please ease his grief and guilt", Uncle James says

"Don't worry I will. I'll see you all in the morning or early afternoon", I say to them heading out the door

"You better", Olympia yells after me

I walk to I am out of the wards. I then transform into my 4-year-old self. I also make sure you can see right through me. With a sigh I apparate to Grimmauld place.

I apparate into dad's room to find he has the door locked and he has his head in his hands.

"Hi Daddy"

* * *

><p><em>Grimmauld Place: London <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

He locked himself away from everyone. He couldn't stand the looks everyone gave him on her birthday.

Despair and grief was what Sirius felt. Today would have been his baby's 17th birthday. Today he would have announced her his heir.

Suddenly a voice says, "Hi Daddy"

Sirius looks up to see his dead daughter staring at him. Always on her birthday or the day she died she would come to him and sit with him. She still looked the same no matter how much time had passed from the time of her death.

"Hello princess", Sirius croaks, "Happy birthday"

Isabella tilts her head, "Don't be sad daddy. Be Happy"

Isabella walks over to him and places a hand on his hand. The hand going halfway through Sirius's.

"I can't baby. I failed you", Sirius croaks tears falling

"You didn't fail me. You weren't to know", Isabella replies

They sit in silence for three hours. Before Isabella turns to her father.

"You need to get out of this bedroom. Uncle Remy and the others need you", Isabella says

"I can't face them", Sirius says

"Yes you can. I will be with you", Isabella says gently, "They are grieving. Grieve together"

Sirius looks at his daughter and knowing she was right. He takes a deep breath and getting up and up unlocking the door.

"Go on. It will be alright", Isabella says encouraging him

Taking another deep breath he steps out of the room…

* * *

><p><strong>Remus POV<strong>

I sigh I don't know what to do. Today is my nieces birthday. Sirius has locked himself up in his room and refuses to come out. I don't know how to help him. Everyone is gathered in the kitchen. Albus and Minerva are here from Hogwarts as well wanted to pay respect to Isabella.

"Did you hear that?" Alice asks

"What?" I ask it was lunch time and half of the room occupants were nursing a beer

"Sirius just unlocked his door", Carlisle says

We all gasp as a couple of minutes later we all hear the sound of someone walking down the stairs. Soon Sirius steps through the door. He doesn't look good. He has been crying.

"Sirius", I say gently pulling out a chair for him to sit on

"Remus", he croaks sitting down

"Are you ok?" Molly asks softly

"No. I failed my baby", he says

"No you didn't" a soft voice says

We all turn around to see the ghost of Isabella Black standing behind her father.

"But I did baby", Sirius replies

Isabella let out a frustrated sigh.

"Isabella?" I ask shocked

"Uncle Remy" she says smiling

"You are a ghost", Dumbledore states

"Yes", she replies

"Why aren't on the other side of the veil?" Dumbledore asks gently

"I couldn't leave dad all alone", she replies

"How often do you turn up?" Alice asks curiously

"Twice a year. Sometimes more", Isabella replies, "Other times I watch over Uncle Remy and Harry"

"Bella", Harry says

"Hi Harry. You have grown", Isabella says

"Sirius you must let her go. She doesn't belong in this world", Albus says gently

"I can't" Sirius croaks

Isabella just looks at them and doesn't comment.

"It's not fair to her Sirius. She needs to cross over to the other side of the veil", Albus says gently, "It's the only way both of you can move on"

Sirius takes a deep breath and looks at her. He knows Albus is right. She is not meant to be in this world. But it will be hard to do.

"Princess I think you should cross over", Sirius croaks out

"I can't leave you", Isabella says stubbornly

"I'll be alright. I have your Uncle Remus and Harry to help me through. But you need to be with your mummy, Uncle James and Aunt Lily", Sirius says tears in his eyes

Isabella crosses the room and hugs her father. Herself going through him a little.

"I'll always be with you. Even if you can't see me", she says pulling away

"I love you princess", he says softly

"I love you too daddy. Always will. We will see each other again one day", Isabella says

I have tears in my eyes from their parting.

"I love you Uncle Remy", Isabella says giving me a hug

"I love you too Bella. Say hello to Uncle Prongs, Aunt Lily and your Mummy Alyssa from me", I say a tear falling down my face

"I will", she promises

Isabella then turns to Harry.

"I love you Harry you are my brother. Always", she says to him

A tear comes out of his eye.

"I'll miss you too Bells", Harry says to her, "Say Hello to my parents from me"

"I will. I'll always watch over to lot of you. Goodbye", she says as she begins to fade

Isabella waves goodbye then she is gone. Onto the next advantage.

Sirius breaks down crying for the loss of his daughter. I lean over and give him a one armed hug. Tears slowly falling down my face. I see that everyone else has tears in their eyes. It will take time but I sure we will recover…

* * *

><p><em>Skirt Manor: USA<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV<strong>

Apparating away was the hardest thing I had to do in my life. I am leaving them to think I am dead. It is for the best I say to myself as I walk towards my house. I don't make it far until I collapse crying. Today has been too stressful for me with me feeling all of Dad's and the others emotions. In minutes I am in mums arms with Aunt Lily and Uncle James kneeling over me.

"He let you go didn't he?" Mum says softly

"Yes", I whisper

She hugs me tightly. Letting me grieve. I promise myself that today will be the only day I grieve. Tomorrow I will move on with my life…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter .14.**

* * *

><p><em>August 8th<em>

* * *

><p><em>Skirt Manor<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV<strong>

I have calmed down and have managed to get a couple of hours sleep. It is midday when I make my way into the living room.

"Come with me", Stella says grinning

"Why?" I ask still a bit sleepy so I didn't think to use my eye

I follow her outside.

"HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY!" everyone yells

I look at them shocked I told them I didn't want a big party but they totally ignored me. How did they get this past me? Everyone included. Uncle James, Uncle Frank, Uncle Regulus, Aunt Lily, Aunt Alice, Mum, Aunt Kalyana, Aunt Josephine, Uncle Tyson, Stella, Nadia, Sophie, Olympia, Jenny, Katie, Rachael, Rebecca, Nerina, Katherine, Catherina, Sarah, Laura, Alexa, Derek, Josh, Tony, Nathan, Mark, John, Thomas, Walter, Jacob, Kyle, Peter, Randy, William, Philip, Kale, Alex and another dozen Skirts and red coats. Everyone had turned up.

"Look she is speechless", Jenny says chuckling

She is on my list. I will pay them back.

"Speech", Nadia yells

She is also on my list.

"You just made my list. I said I didn't want a party. And look what happened", I say scowling

Everyone laughs.

"It's your 17th Birthday of course we will throw you a party", Mum says

I scowl, "Please tell me you all didn't get me presents"

Everyone smiles. Great now I am opening a lot of presents. I think I might just apparate out of here.

"Don't bother trying to apparate out", Sophie says grinning reading my thoughts

"Why?" I ask still scowling

"We had Jenny raise the anti-apparating barrier and hour ago. After your little journey last night you'll be hard pressed to apparate out of here", Olympia says

My scowl turns into a glare.

"Don't look at me I didn't do anything", Katie says defending herself, "I was all for telling you"

"Suck it up and enjoy the party", Nadia says

I sigh and rub my temples I don't need this. All I want is a nice quiet dinner. But no. I have a party on my hands.

"Fine", I say giving in

Everyone cheers. I roll my eyes. They all like a good party. Besides Katie.

"Let's open presents", Stella says

I supress a groan. Let the fun begin.

I get a new IPod, laptop, phone (Other one I destroyed in Forks), books, a potion box, a new trunk, clothes, a new broom, Robes, a spare wand (I roll my eyes at that one), a charm bracelet (Charms are an Eagle, a hawk, a dog, a wolf, a cat, a cheetah, a stag, a doe, and a werewolf), and more jewellery.

After the presents they bring out the cake in the shape of a leopard (My Animagus). The cake was pretty big with all 17 candles on top. Milly my house elf clicks her fingers and the candles light up.

"Make a wish sweetheart", mum says

I blow out the candles wishing for the war to be over quickly. After the cake there is dancing.

"May I have this dance Lady Swan?" Derek asks bowing to me

"Wait one minute", I say holding up my hand

"Why?" he asks

I flick my hand and Stella, Nadia, Jenny, Olympia and Sophie turn into ducks. Everyone laughs.

"Change us 'quack'", Sophie says

I chuckle, "Don't worry it will wear off in an hour"

I now turn back to Derek.

"Now you may have this dance", I say taking his hand

Derek chuckles, "You don't do things half way do you?"

"Nope. They did this party without my knowledge. They deserve what they get", I reply

Everyone dances for an hour and more before the boys want to play a quidditch game. I quickly agree stating it will be girls against boys.

For the girls Nadia and Olympia play beaters, Katie, Stella and Sophie play chasers, Jenny plays keeper and myself play seeker (Without my eye and ear of course). Rachael and Rebecca prefer to watch in the stands. For the boys Josh and Nathan play beaters, Jackson, Stephan and Carter play chasers, John plays keeper and Tony plays seeker.

Everyone else takes seats in the stands. We play for over two hours before I spot the snitch I go into a deep dive quickly followed by Tony. Soon I have the snitch in my hands and everyone is cheering. I quickly feel a whole lot better about the situation.

Soon everyone heads home or to their beds here. I had the house elves bring all my gifts up stairs. Now I am in the war room. By our pensive table. I put my hand to my temple and bring out the time with my dad last night to the party. I quickly place them in the bowl. This pensive is special it holds all my memories in it. So one day my dad and everyone else can see my life and the chooses I have made. Hopefully they won't judge me too badly.

I yawn and decide to head up to bed. Today has been a long day…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short chapter. Next we have the quidditch world cup:)<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Happy 20th Birthday to me!**

**Author's Note 2: This is a filler chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .15.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

It is the today before the Quidditch world cup and everyone is excited to be going. But today is also the day we get our O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S results all of us can't wait to see what we have gotten. That's when the owls start coming. I quickly get mine and tear it open. I quickly begin to read.

**N.E.W.T Results for Isabella Swan**

**Subject Practical Theory**

_Albanian - O++ O+_

_Ancient Runes – O++++ O++++ _

_Arabic - O+ O+_

_Art – O O _

_Arithmacy – O++++ O++++ _

_Astronomy – O+ O+_

_Biology – O++ O++_

_Bulgarian - O++ O++ _

_C__are of Magical Creatures – O+++ O+++_

_Charms – O++++ O++++_

_Chinese - O+++ O+++_

_Computing – O++ O _

_Cooking – O++++ O++++_

_Croatian - O+ O+_

_Dancing – O++++ O++++_

_Danish - O+++ O+++_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O++++ O++++_

_Divination – O++++ O++++_

_Duelling – O++++ O++++_

_Dutch - O++ O++_

_English – O++++ O++++_

_Elfish (Language of the Elves) - O++++ O++++_

_Financial Management – O++++ O++++_

_Finnish - O+++ O+++_

_French – O++ O++_

_Flying – O++++ O++++_

_Geography – O+ O+_

_Geology – O+ O++_

_German – O O+_

_Giant History - O++++ O+++_

_Goblin History - O O_

_Government – O++++ O++++_

_Greek - O+++ O+++_

_Grobbledegook - O++++ O++++_

_Gym – O O_

_Hawaiian - O+ O+ _

_Healing – O++++ O++++_

_Hebrew - O+++ O+++_

_Herbology – O++++ O++++_

_History of Magic – O++ O++_

_Horse Back Riding - O+++ O+++_

_Hungarian - O O_

_Indian - O O_

_Indonesian - O+++ O+++_

_Italian – O++ O++_

_Japanese - O++ O++_

_Korean - O+ O+_

_Latin – O++++ O++++_

_Law – O++ O++_

_Legions & Myths – O++ O++_

_Maths – O O+_

_Mechanics – O+ O+_

_Media Studies – O+ O+_

_Mermish - O+ O+_

_Midwifery Studies – O+++ O+++_

_Muggle Defence - O+++ O+++_

_Muggle Healing – O++++ O++++_

_Muggle History - O+++ O+++_

_Muggle Studies – O++++ O++++_

_Music – O+++ O+++_

_Norwegian - O+++ O+++_

__Parseltongue_ - O++++ O++++_

_Philosophy – O O_

_Photography – O++++ O++++ _

_Politics - O++++ O++++_

_Portuguese - O+++ O+++ _

_Potions – O++++ O++++_

_Psychology – O+++ O+++ _

_Religious Studies – O++++ O++++_

_Romanian - O+ O+_

_Russian – O++++ O++++_

_Self-defence – O++++ O++++_

_Sewing – O O_

_Slovak - O O_

_Spanish – O+ O+_

_Swedish - O++ O++_

_Swimming – O++++ O++++_

_Technology – O O _

_Tourism (Muggle & Wizard) – O++++ O++++_

_Transfiguration – O++++ O++++_

_Turkish - O+ O+_

_Vietnamese - O++ O++_

_Wandless Magic – O++++ O++++_

_Wars and Military/Strategies Studies - O++++ O++++_

_Wizarding Traditions - O++++ O++++_

I squeal I wish my father could see my results. I got 84 'O' in Theory and 84 'O' in Practical. 30 of which are in Languages. No one but my sisters take this much on. I quickly hand the results to my mum. Aunt Lily, Uncle James and Uncle Regulus look over her shoulder.

"Oh baby you did great. Congratulations", Mum says hugging me tightly

"Thanks mum", I say hugging her back

"You did fantastic. No one will be able to beat your scores", Aunt Lily says giving me a hug

"Your dad would be proud of you. You know that don't you?" Uncle Regulus says

"I know", I say simply

"Here Izzy read mine. While I read yours", Stella says parsing me her results.

_**N.E.W.T Results for Stella Carter**_

_**Subject **_**Practical Theroy **

_Ancient Runes – O+ O+_

_Art – E+ E+_

_Arithmacy – O+ O+_

_Astronomy – A A_

_Biology – O+ O_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E E_

_Charms – O++++ O++++_

_Computing – E+ E+_

_Cooking – E+ E_

_Dancing – E E_

_Defence Against the_ _Dark Arts – O+++ O+++_

_Divination – P A_

_Duelling - O+++ O+++_

_English – O E_

__Elfish (Language of the Elves) - _O O_

_Financial Management – E E+_

_French – E+ E_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – E E_

_Goblin History - O O_

_Government - E E_

__Greek - E O__

__Grobbledegook_ - O O_

_Gym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O++ O++ _

__Hebrew - E O__

_Herbology – O E+_

_History Of Magic – E E+_

_Hospitality – O++ O++_

_Japanese - E E+_

_Latin – O++++ O++++_

_Law – A+ E+ _

_Legions & Myths – E E _

_Maths – E A_

_Midwifery – E+ E+_

_Muggle Healing – E E_

_Muggle Studies – O+ O++ _

_Music - E E_

_Photography – O++ O++_

_Psychology – O O _

_Politics - O E_

_Potions – O+ O+_

_Religious Studies – O++ O++_

_Sewing – A A_

_Spanish – A A_

_Swimming – E E _

_Tourism – E+ O_

_Transfiguration – O++ O++_

__Vietnamese -O E__

_Wandless Magic – O+++ O+++_

_Wizarding Traditions - O+ O+_

I smile she did great.

"I bet you're pleased with your charms scores", I say to her

"I am. If they didn't get me such a great score I would go over there myself and show them how good I am", Stella says

I laugh, "I am sure you would have done"

"You did great by the way. For someone with an 180 IQ", Stella says smiling

"Thanks", I say

Nadia now comes up and hands me her results.

_**N.E.W.T.S Results for Nadia Davenport **_

_**Subject **_**Practical Theory **

_Ancient Runes – E+ E+_

_Arabic - E O_

_Art – A A_

_Arithmacy – O+ O+_

_Astronomy – O +++ O+++_

_Biology – O++++ O++++_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E E_

_Charms – O++ O++_

_Computing – E E_

_Cooking – O O_

_Dancing – E E_

_Danish - O O _

_Defence Against the_ _Dark Arts – O+++ O+++_

_Divination – A D_

_Duelling - O+++ O++_

_English – O O_

__Elfish (Language of the Elves) - _O O_

_Financial Management – O O+_

_French – A+ A+_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – E E+_

_Goblin History - O O_

_Government – O+ E+_

__Greek - O O__

__Grobbledegook_ - E E_

_G__ym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O++ O++ _

_Hebrew - O O_

_Herbology – O++ O++_

_History Of Magic – E E+_

__Korean - O+ O+__

_Latin – O+ O+_

_Law – A+ E+ _

_Legions & Myths – E E _

_Maths – O++++ O++++_

_Muggle Healing – E+ E_

_Muggle Studies – E+ E+ _

_Music - E E_

_Philosophy – O O_

_Politics - E E_

_Potions – O++++ O++++_

_Romanian - O O_

_Sewing – A A_

_Spanish – E E_

_Swimming – O O _

_Transfiguration – O+ O+_

_Wandless Magic – O+++ O+++_

___Wars and Military/Strategies Studies _- E E__

__Wizarding Traditions - O+ O+__

"Well done Nadia. You potion score has set the bar high", I say to her

"That's what I wanted to do", Nadia says smiling

Sophie now's come up and hands me her results.

_**N.E.W.T.S Results for**_** Sophie Greendown **

**Subject Practical Theory **

_Ancient Runes – E+ E+_

_Art – O O_

_Arithmacy - E E_

_Astronomy – E E_

_Biology – O++ O+_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E+ E_

_Charms – O+ O+_

_Computing – A+ A+_

_Cooking – O O_

_Dancing – E E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O+++ O+++_

_Divination – D D_

_Duelling - O+++ O+++_

_Dutch - E O_

_English – A A_

__Elfish (Language of the Elves) - _O O_

_Farming - O+++ O+++_

_Financial Management – E E_

_French – E+ E+_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – O+ E+_

__Goblin History - O O__

_Government - E O+_

__Grobbledegook_ - A E_

_Gym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O+ O+_

_Herbology – O++++ O++++_

_History Of Magic – E+E_

_Horse Back Riding - O O_

_Indonesian - O O_

_Latin – O+ O+_

_Law – O+ O+_

_Legions & Myths – E+ E+ _

_Maths – E A+_

_Media Studies – O O_

_Mermish - E E_

_Muggle Healing – A A_

_Muggle Studies – O++ O++_

_Music – A A_

_Politics - E O_

_Potions – O+ O+_

_Sewing – A A_

_Spanish – E E_

_Swimming – O O _

_Transfiguration – O+ O+_

__Vietnamese - O O__

_Wandless Magic – O++ O++_

__Wizarding Traditions - E E__

"Well down Sophie", I say

"Thanks. And congratulations yourself", Sophie says walking away to show her results to someone else.

Next to come up was Katie smiling and handing me her results.

_**N.E.W.T.S Results for Katie Davis **_

_**Subject Practical Theory **_

_Ancient Runes – O+ O+_

_Astronomy – A A_

_Art – E E_

_Arithmacy – O+ O_

_Biology – O+++ O+++_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E E_

_Charms – O+++ O+++_

_Chinese - O+ O_

_Computing – A+ A+_

_Cooking – P P_

_Dancing – E E_

_Danish - E O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O+++ O+++_

_Divination – D D_

_Duelling - O++ O++_

_Dutch - A E _

_English – O O_

__Elfish (Language of the Elves) - _O O_

_Financial Management – E E+_

_French – A+ A+_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – E+ E+_

__Goblin History - O O__

_Government - A E+_

__Grobbledegook_ - O+ O+_

_Gym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O++++ O++++_

_Hebrew - O E_

_H__erbology – O++ O++_

_History Of Magic – E A+_

_Latin – O+ O+_

_Law – A+ E+ _

_Legions & Myths – E E _

_Maths – O+++ O+++_

_Midwifery Studies – O++++ O++++_

_Muggle Healing – O++++ O++++_

_Muggle Studies – O+ E+ _

_Music - E E_

_Politics - A A_

_Potions – O+++ O+++_

_Religious Studies – E+ E+_

_Sewing – O+ O_

_Spanish – E E_

_Swimming – E E _

_Transfiguration – O+ O_

_Wandless Magic – O+++ O+++_

__Wizarding Traditions - O+ O+__

"Well done Katie. You have got to be pleased", I say

"I am. I am really a certified healer now", she says smiling

Olympia is next handing me her results.

_**N.E.W.T.S Results for Olympia Silverwater **_

_**Subject Practical Theory **_

_Ancient Runes – O+ E+_

_Art – P P_

_Arithmacy – O O _

_Astronomy – E E_

_Biology – O E+_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E E_

_Charms – O++ O++_

_Computing – A A_

_Cooking – O O_

_Dancing – O+ O+_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O+++ O+++_

_Divination – P P_

_Duelling - O++ O++_

_English – O O_

__Elfish (Language of the Elves) - _O+ O+_

_Financial Management – E E+_

_French – E+ E+_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – E+ E+_

__Goblin History - O O__

_Government - A E+_

__Greek - E E__

__Grobbledegook_ - O++ O++_

_Gym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O+ O+ _

_Hebrew - E E_

_Herbology – O+ O+_

_History Of Magic – E E+_

__Korean - O+ O+__

_Latin – O+ O+_

_Law – E+ E+ _

_Legions & Myths – E E _

_Maths – E E_

_Media Studies – O+ O+_

_Muggle Studies – E+ E+ _

_Music - E E_

_Performing Arts – O O_

_Politics - O O_

_Potions – O+ O+_

_Sewing – O O_

_Spanish – O+ O_

_Swimming – E E _

_Transfiguration – O++++ O++++_

_Wandless Magic – O++ O++_

___Wars and Military/Strategies Studies _- O E__

__Wizarding Traditions - O++ O++__

"Great Transfiguration score", I tell her

"I know. It's great", she says smiling

"What did you get?" she asks

I quickly hand her my score and she smiles at me.

"I knew you would tie with me. I don't mind. I am still better then you", she says teasingly

Jenny now comes up and gives me her results.

**N.E.W.T.S Results for Jennifer Stealriver **

**Subject Practical Theory **

_Ancient Runes – O++++ O++++_

_Astronomy – E E_

_Art – E E_

_Arithmacy - O++++ O++++_

_Biology – E+ E+_

_Care of Magical Creatures – E A_

_Charms – O+++ O+++_

_Computing – A+ A+_

_Cooking – E E_

_Dancing – E E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O+++ O+++_

_Divination – D D_

_Duelling - O+++ O+++_

_English – O O_

__Elfish (Language of the Elves) - _O O_

_Financial Management – E E+_

_French – O O_

_Flying - O+ O+_

_Geography – E+ E+_

__Goblin History - O O__

_Government - A E+_

__Grobbledegook_ - E O_

_Gym – A+ A+_

_Healing - O+ O+ _

_Herbology – O O_

_History Of Magic – E E+_

_Hospitality – E+ O _

_Japanese - E A _

_Latin – O+ O+_

_Law – O O_

_Legions & Myths – E E _

_Maths – O++ O++_

_Media Studies – O O_

_Muggle Healing – A A_

_Muggle Studies – E+ E+ _

_Music - E E_

_Performing Arts – E O+_

_Politics - E A_

_Potions – O+ O+_

_Sewing – P A_

_Spanish – E E_

_Swimming – E E _

_Transfiguration – O O_

__Vietnamese - O O__

_Wandless Magic – O++ O++_

__Wizarding Traditions - O+ O+__

**N.E.W.T Results for Rachael Sarah Black**

**Subject Practical Theory**

_Ancient Runes – O O_

_Art – O O _

_Arithmacy – O O_

_Astronomy – O+ O+_

_Biology – E E_

_C__are of Magical Creatures – E E+_

_Charms – O O+_

_Chinese - E E_

_Computing – O E_

_Cooking – O O_

_Dancing – O+ O+_

_Danish - O E_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O++++ O++++_

_Divination – A A_

_Duelling – O++++ O++++_

_Dutch - E O_

_English – O+ O+_

_Financial Management – O O_

_French – O O_

_Flying – P P_

_Geography – O+ O+_

_German –E E_

_Goblin History - O O_

_Government – O O_

_Greek -E O_

_Grobbledegook - O O_

_Gym – O O_

_Healing – E E_

_Herbology – O O_

_History of Magic – O O+_

_Horse Back Riding - E E_

_Italian – O++ O++_

_Latin – O O+_

_Law – A E_

_Legions & Myths – O++++ O++++_

_Maths – O O_

_Mechanics – A A_

_Media Studies – O+ O+_

_Muggle Healing – O O_

_Muggle Studies – O++++ O++++_

_Music – O+++ O+++_

_Philosophy – O O_

_Photography – O++++ O++++ _

_Politics - E E_

_Potions – O O_

_Psychology – E A_

_Self-defence – O++++ O++++_

_Sewing – E O_

_Spanish – O+ O+_

_Swimming – O++++ O++++_

_Technology – O O _

_Tourism (Muggle & Wizard) –E O_

_Transfiguration – O+ O+_

_Wandless Magic – E E_

_Wars and Military/Strategies Studies - E O_

_Wizarding Traditions - E E_

**N.E.W.T Results for Rebecca Danielle Black**

**Subject Practical Theory**

_Ancient Runes – O O_

_Art – O O _

_Arithmacy – O O_

_Astronomy – O+ O+_

_Biology – E E_

_C__are of Magical Creatures – E E+_

_Charms – O O+_

_Computing – O E_

_Cooking – O O_

_Dancing – O+ O+_

_Danish - O O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O++++ O++++_

_Divination – A A_

_Duelling – O++++ O++++_

_Dutch - E O_

_Elf History: O++++ O++++_

_English – O+ O+_

_Financial Management – O O_

_French – O+ O+_

_Flying – D D_

_Geography – O+ O+_

_German –E E_

_Giant History - O++++ O++++_

_Goblin History - O++++ O++++_

_Government – O O_

_Greek -E O_

_Grobbledegook - O+++ O+++_

_Gym – O O_

_Hawaiian - O++++ O++++ _

_Healing – A A_

_Herbology – E E_

_History of Magic – O++++ O++++_

_Horse Back Riding - O O_

_Italian – E E_

_Latin – E E_

_Law – E E_

_Legions & Myths – E A_

_Maths – O+ O_

_Mechanics – E E_

_Media Studies – O+ O+_

_Muggle Healing – O O_

_Muggle History - O++++ O++++_

_Muggle Studies – O+ O_

_Music – O+ O+_

_Philosophy – O O_

_Photography – O+ O+_

_Politics - E E_

_Potions – O O_

_Psychology – A A_

_Self-defence – O++++ O++++_

_Sewing – E E_

_Spanish – O E_

_Swimming – O++++ O++++_

_Technology – O O _

_Tourism (Muggle & Wizard) –E E_

_Transfiguration – O+ O+_

_Wandless Magic – E E_

_Wars and Military/Strategies Studies - O O_

_Wizarding Traditions - O+ O+_

Now that is all the results and now it is time to get ready for the quidditch match…


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thanks for the birthday wishes. Now I have changed some events to what the book has them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .16.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Today is the Quidditch world cup. We have all taken a Portkey. Aunt Lily, Aunt Alice, Uncle Frank, Uncle James, and Uncle Regulus have put on disguises. And I have re-end forced them. I don't need them to be seen in their true selves. I have also changed so I have blonde hair and purple eyes. My sisters set up the tent. I saw that Harry and the others had a great time meeting the players of the Ireland team. My dad was like a kid at Christmas. We start to make our way to our seats. We sit down and I let me eye wander over the crowd.<p>

"Do you see him?" Aunt Lily whisperers

I look at the ministers box and see Harry and his friends laughing. I smile.

"Yes. He is fine", I reply

"Ladies and gentlemen…welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

Everyone claps loudly. I roll my eyes.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce…the Bulgaraian Team Mascots!"

I roll my eyes again as Veela's come out. And all the boys drawl. I send a wandless stinging jink at my boys. They all jump and look sheepishly at their girlfriends and me. Uncle James was getting hit by Aunt Lily.

"Sorry Lily. Please stop", he begs

"How dare you!" she says hitting him

I snicker. Those Veela's rival the Cullen's. I set my eye on them and see Emmett getting hit by Rosalie. I snicker again. This is very entertaining.

"And now. Kindly put your wands in the air…for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Gold. I roll my eyes. It will disappear before morning anyway. That's when they announce the teams. I clap for the Irish Team.

"They're OFF!"

I watch the game with me eye. It wasn't my game so I can use it. I spot the snitch at the Bulgaraian's side of the field. Krum was nowhere near it. But Lynch was. That's when Lynch does the wronski feint. And Krum plummets into the ground. I smirk. Idiot. Look before you follow. The game continues on for two more hours before Lynch finally caught the snitch.

"IRELAND WIN THREE HUNDRED AND TEN TOO A HUNDRED AND FIFTY"

I chuckle Bulgaraia got flogged.

"That was a great game", Uncle James says in our tent at the end of the game.

"You're just saying that because we won", Stella says to him

That's when my ear picks up the screams. I spin around and set my eye on the grounds. That's when I see them. Death eaters!

"Everyone get out now!" I yell

"Why?" Nadia asks

"Death eaters. Get them to the portkey point now! Get them home", I yell pointing at my Uncle's and Aunts while drawing my wand.

"Where are you going?" Katie asks her own wand drawn

"I have to make sure Harry gets out of here. Go now", I say urgently

They all quickly make a run for it. I raise my wand and send a cutting hex at the nearest death eater.

"HARRY WHERE ARE YOU!" I cry I run setting my eye on everyone

That's when I see him, Hermonie, Ron and Neville running. That's when I hear it.

"MORSMORDRE!"

I see the future and see 20 people stunning them. I dash across to them.

"Duck!" I say pulling them to the ground, "_Protego_!"

"_STUPEFY_!" voices yell

All their spells hit my shield.

"Stop! That's my son", Mr Weasley yells

I pull them up so Mr Weasley can see they are all right. They don't seem to see me just yet.

"Ron – Harry –" his voice shaky, "- Hermonie – Neville - Susan - Luna are you alright?"

"Yeah thank to –", Harry starts

"Out of the way Arthur", Mr Crouch says, "Which of you did it? Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"Mr Crouch are you suggesting Harry Potter conjured the dark mark?" I say in a deathly voice

"And who are you?" he snarls

That's when the Cullen's and the rest of the party joins us.

"Harry are you alright?" Sirius asks but doesn't answer

"I am Lady Isabella Swan. Lady of the house of Swan. In the United States", I say coldly

I see the Cullen's all stiffen.

"Impossible. She looks nothing like Bella", Edward whisperers

"La…lady Swan what a pleasure", Ludo Bagman says bowing to me

"We have heard about you", Mr Crouch says looking me over

"Good. Now back to the situation at hand. Mr Potter didn't conjure the dark mark. A man over there did", I say pointing at the clearing

"What did he look like?" Ludo asks

"I didn't have time to see. I was too busy saving Those 6 from your stunning spells", I say coldly

"Then how do you know they didn't do it?" Mr Crouch asks

I give him my death glare.

"I lost my wand anyway", Harry says

"Oh for goodness sake. _Accio_ Harry's wand", I say

It flies from within the trees.

"See he didn't have his wand", I say handing Harry his wand

"Fine", Mr Crouch says

"Why don't you go and arrest those death eaters? And help those Muggles? Instead of accusing Harry Potter the boy-who-lived of doing the dark mark", I growl

Mr Crouch quickly stalks away.

"Sorry Lady Swan. Really I am", Ludo Bagman says

"That's alright. You better get going", I say dismissing him

"Harry are you alright?" Sirius asks Harry

"I am fine Sirius. Lady Swan saved us", Harry says looking at me

"Thank you my Lady", Sirius says holding out his hand

I shake it, "Please call me Izzy when we are in private"

"Not Bella?" Emmett asks

"No. I hate being called Bella", I lie

"Where do you come from?" Remus asks

"I live in Los Angeles. I am an orphan. I am 17", I say

"I am sorry to hear that", Alice says

"No big deal. I have lived without parents all my life. Who are all of you? I only know Mr Potter", I lie

They all quickly introduce themselves.

"You're a Metamorphmagus", Remus says looking at my eyes

"Yes", I say simply

"Thanks for saving them", Mr Weasley says

"It was nothing. I'd better get going. My friends will be wondering where I am. It was a pleasure meeting you all", I say smiling

"The pleasure was all ours", Sirius says smiling

I smile and walk away. It was time to go home. How on earth did those death eaters get here!?

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

"Is she someone you know?" Sirius asks as we reach home

"No. Her scent is nothing we have smelt before", Alice says

I sigh I miss Bella. I know this woman can't be her. But I can still day dream about her…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter .17.**

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip<em>

* * *

><p><em>September 1st<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV<strong>

Today is the day that school starts again. The girls and I spent all morning packing. We didn't need to double check because we can just floo back and get whatever we need. Professor Wickem owled us and said we are in the same quarters that we were in before. That is great because we set up the floo in those quarters years ago. At 2pm we have all finished packing and we have gathered in the living room to floo to Salem. The boys have already gone and so have the younger skirts.

"Have a good time. Make sure you come and see us before you go to Hogwarts", Mum says hugging me

"I will. Don't worry mum", I say hugging her back

"Have fun Izzy make sure you do a lot of pranks", Uncle James says hugging me

I roll my eyes and hug him quickly.

"Have fun dear", Aunt Lily says hugging me with Kalysta is her arms

"Have fun with everyone", I say smiling

"Love you my niece", Aunt Josephine says

"Love you too Aunt Josephine", I say hugging her, "Love you too Uncle Tyson"

"I love you too", Uncle Tyson says giving me a hug

I then say goodbye to their two children Kamryn and Jaslyn.

"We will miss you niece", Aunt Kalyana says hugging me

"I will miss you too", I say hugging her

"We will miss you", Jayden says hugging me

I quickly scoop him up and hug him tightly.

"I will miss you too", I say putting him down

"Can I have a hug?" Madeline says arms reaching up to me

I quickly scoop her up and give her a hug.

"You be good for mummy and daddy won't you", I say to her

"We will be good. I will miss you", Madeline says as I put her down

"I will owl everyone lots", I say

"Bye sissy miss you", Carson, Carlisa, Carina and Carry say

"I'll miss you too. Don't worry I will owl you lots", I say

"Have a good time at school and don't worry about us adjusting to our new environment", Elizabeth Masen says with Luke Charles Platt in her arms

"We will be alright", says Edward Masen Senior

I bought Edward's parents back to life a week ago and they are still adjusting to being alive. As well as Esme's lost son. He was 2 months old at the moment. I kissed him goodbye.

"I won't worry. But I will be checking in every now and then", I say

"Have fun at school. Pull lots of pranks and don't worry about us", say Fabian and Gideon Prewett

I also bought those two back. They love pranks too

"I will play pranks. Don't you worry", I say hugging them

"See you my daughters be good at school and have fun", Sarah Black says

I also bought Rachael and Rebecca Black's Mother back.

"We will", Rachael and Rebecca says

"Have fun", Kierra Lovegood says with her hand on her rounded belly

I bought back Luna's mother too and the child she was carrying.

"We better get going", Stella says lighting to fire

Jenny quickly throws the floo powered into the fire turning the flames green.

"You go first. I will go last", I say to my sisters

"Salem Institute for Witches. Skirt quarters", Sophie yells into the flames

The others quickly follow her. Boys to Salem School for Wizards and the Girls Salem School for Witches.

"I will see you all soon", I say to everyone moving into the flames

"You better", Uncle James yells

"Salem Institute for Witches. Skirt quarters", I yell

I quickly land in our quarters at Salem.

"Let's unpack the welcoming feast will begin soon", I say to everyone

Soon we have all unpacked and we make our way down to the eating hall. We all take a seat at one of the tables that's when Professor Wickem turns up.

"Welcome back girls", she says to us

"We are glad to be back Professor", I say to her

"Don't give us a lot of trouble this year", she says winking at us

"We will try not too", I say to her

She quickly leaves to the staff table. Once everyone is seated the Headmistress Sally Harrison steps up.

"Welcome back students! And welcome first year students to Salem. Remember only second to seventh years are aloud out of the school on weekends. Now, I want to tell you about an exciting event that will be taking place this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Everyone looks excited. Only my girls know what is happening.

"They will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Now, this competition has historically been held for students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. However, I and Headmaster Dominic have petitioned the Head of Games and Magical Sports at the British Ministry for Magic and convinced him to allow Salem Institute for Witches and Salem Institute for Wizards into the competition!"

Everyone cheers and I roll my eyes.

"We will be holding trials over the next week to determine which students will be representing our school. There will be ten students chosen from each Salem institution, and per the rules set by the ministry, only seventh year students are allowed to compete", Headmistress Harrison says

All the younger years groan and yell disappointed. Only if they knew it was for their safety. People have died in this tournament.

"The chosen ten from each school will be travelling to Hogwarts in three weeks. The rules for submitting your name as a competitor will be explained upon arrival. While only one of you will actually compete, the 18 remaining students will stay at Hogwarts to cheer on your classmate. Now a week before you leave the Salem boys who are coming will come here it will be up to the 18 of you to represent our schools. So get your heads together and work around ideas. Now, Professor Wickem will be taking the chosen students, and they will be gone for the entire year. Please keep this in mind when you decide to try out. Your last year of schooling will not take place at Salem. You will also have to sit for your NEWTS at the end of the year, so you must be able to balance the demands of the tournament with your schooling. We have gotten a substitue Charms professor to take over Professor Wickems classes while she's away. The schools that are participating are Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy, Durmstrang Institute, Australian Insitute, Palmeiro Institute, Valencia Institute, Alkaev School, Adamsen School, Raptis School, Obama School, Scuola School and both Salem schools. I wish you all the best of luck! Now let's eat!" Headmistress says

The food quickly appears on the table. We all begin to eat.

"Ad least they listened to you", Nadia says to me

"That's good. But it took a lot to get them to listen to me", I say

Once we are done eating we go back to our quarters. We are tired and tomorrow is going to be a busy day.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

* * *

><p>After my morning run the girls join me for breakfast. That's when Professor Wickem comes up with our time tables. I sat down with her last week and sorted out mine to included everything I do. I quickly take my time table and look at it.<p>

**Monday**

7.00 – 7.45: Morning Run

8.00 – 8.45: Breakfast

9.00 – 9.50: English (Advance)

9.50 – 10.15: Morning Break

10.20 – 11.20: Charms (Advance)

11.25 – 12.15: French (Advanced)

12.15 – 12:55 Lunch

13.00 – 13.55: Divination (Advanced)

14.00 – 14:55: Wandless Magic (Advanced)

15.00 – 15.55: Music (Advanced)

16.00 – 16.55: Swimming (Advanced)

17.00 – 18.00: Russian (Advanced)

18.00 – 18.30: Free Time

18.30 – 19.30: Dinner Time

20.30 – 23.00: Free Time

23.00 – Bed Time

**Tuesday**

7.00 – 7.45: Morning Run

8.00 – 8.45: Breakfast

9.00 – 9.50: Care of Magical Creatures (Advanced)

9.50 – 10.15: Morning Break

10.20 – 11.20: Cooking (Advanced)

11.25 – 12.15: Muggle Studies (Advanced)

12.15 – 12.55: Lunch

13.00 – 13.55: Defence Against the Dark Arts (Advance)

14.00 – 14.55: Herbology (Advance)

15.00 – 15.55: Ancient Runes (Advance)

16.00 – 16.55: History of Magic (Advanced)

17.00 – 18.30: Free Time

18.30 – 19.30: Dinner Time

19.30 – 20.55: Free Time

21.00 – 22.00: Astronomy

22.00 – 23.00: Free Time

23.00 – Bed Time

**Wednesday**

7.00 – 7.45: Morning Run

8.00 – 8.45: Breakfast

9.00 – 9.50: Transfiguration (Advance)

9.50 – 10.15: Break

10.20 – 11.20: Potions (Advance)

11.25 – 12.15: Arithmacy (Advance)

12.15 – 12.55: Lunch

13.00 – 13.55: Wars and Military/Strategies Studies

14.00 – 14.55: Muggle Healing (Advanced)

15.00 – 15.55: Art

16.00 – 16.55: Mechanics (Advance)

17.00 – 18.00: Biology (Advanced)

18.00 – 18.30: Free Time

18.30 – 19.30: Dinner Time

19.30 – 23.00: Free Time

23.00 – Bed Time

**Thursday**

7.00 – 7.45: Morning Run

8.00 – 8.45: Breakfast

9.00 – 9.50: German (Advanced)

9.50 – 10.15: Morning Break

10.20 – 11.20: Sewing

11.25 – 12.15: Spanish (Advanced)

12.15 – 12.55: Lunch

13.00 – 13.55: Financial Management (Advanced)

14.00 – 14.55: Portuguese (Advanced)

15.00 – 15.55: Healing (Advance)

16.00 – 16.55: Geography

17.00 – 18.00: Tourism/Hospitality (Advanced)

18.00 – 18.30: Free Time

18.30 – 19.30: Dinner Time

19.30 – 23.00: Free Time

23.00 – Bed Time

**Friday**

7.00 – 7.45: Morning Run

8.00 – 8.45: Breakfast

9.00 – 9.50: Government/Politics (Advanced)

9.50 – 10.15: Morning Break

10.20 – 11.20: Computing

11.25 – 12.15: Dancing (Advance)

12.15 – 12.55: Lunch

13.00 – 13.55: Legions & Myths

14.00 – 14.55: Latin (Advance)

15.00 – 15.55: Law (Advance)

16.00 – 16.55: Maths (Advanced)

17.00 – 18.00: Religious Studies

18.00 – 18.30: Goblin History/Goblin Language (Advanced)

18.30 – 19.30: Dinner Time

19.30 – 23.00: Free Time

23.00 – Bed Time

**Saturday**

6.50 - 7.45: Morning Run

8.00 – 9.00: Breakfast

9.00 – 12.20: Quidditch Practice

12.20 – 12.55: Lunch

13.00 – 14.00: Self Defence Club (Advanced)

14.00 – 14.55: Duelling (Advanced)

15.00 – 15.55: Italian (Advanced)

16.00 – 16.55: Flying (Advanced)

17.00 – 18.30: Horse Back Riding

20.30 – 23.55: Free Time

00.00 – Bed Time

**Sunday**

8.00 – 19.00: Meeting at Ministry

* * *

><p>I am going to be very busy. Plus I have the trials. All the skirts have similar time tables.<p>

"We better get going", I say to the others

"English first. What fun", Jenny says getting up with the others

I laugh and we move off to our first class. Now I just have to fit the trials into my busy schedule…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOT AN UPDATE.**

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I have been very sick and so has my mother. And I have been busy looking out for her.**

**I haven't abandoned my stories. I WILL update. I can say now that I am writing the chapters to all of my stories.**

**I will update by the end of August or the beginning of September. After that updates still might not be regular I am still facing major surgery. So all of you please stick with me I will update after August when I can.**

**THANK YOU to all those who have Reviewed, Author Alert, Story Alert, Author Favourite, and Story Favourite. All your reviews really make my day. And it makes my face light up when I get a good review. So thank you.**

**This is my update list please read carefully. This is the order I will update in at the end of August.**

1. Second Chance at Life  
>2. Volturi Queen<p>

3. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches oh my  
>4. New Life, New Pack<br>5. Life Goes On and Worlds Turn Around  
>6. Different Life<br>7. New Life  
>8. Emmett's Revenge?<br>9. My Heart, My Soul, My Life  
>10. Sun Rise<br>11. Alive  
>12. True Mate<br>13. Harry's Army  
>14. Bella's Secrets<br>15. Everything Changes  
>16. Secret Life<br>17. A Long Wait  
>18. Secrets<br>19. Together Again  
>20. Into the Future<br>21. Time Turner  
>22. Bringing them Home<br>23. One Last Breath (Last story in the Letting Go series)

**I hope this all pleases you. I will update them in this order.**

**Thanks you all again for being patient with me. I will Update again in August.**

**I hope everyone is well and thanks once again for the support.**


	20. Author's Note: 3

**Author's Note:**

**My Nan is dying so I will not update stories for a bit longer. I might do one or two in her honour. But I just need to be there for my mum who is losing her mum. **

**So everyone please hang in there I WILL update when I can.**

**Thank you for your support**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	21. Author's Note 2

Author Note: I have accidently deleted chapter 1. And my USB is broken say I can't reload it. So I am working on it now please bear with me.


	22. Chapter 18

****Author's Note: Sorry it has been a while. My nan passed away. On a better note I rewritten this story so please read from the beginning:)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .18.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The trials have come and went. They were hard but do able. Izzy and her sisters were very good at what they do. So now they all were sitting in the dining hall with the whole school the girls school and the boys school were all in the hall waiting to find out who will go to Hogwarts in a week. Headmistress Sally Harrison stands up.

"Quiet please", Headmistress Harrison says

The noise around the tables immediately stops.

"Now the Professor's of both schools, Headmaster Dominic and I have decided the students will be going to Hogwarts in 7 days. First off everyone did really well in the trials. You should all be proud of yourselves. When I call your name come up to these 20 chairs at the front. So let's begin first on the Salem Team is Lady Isabella Swan!" Headmistress Harrison says

Izzy smiles and gets up and walks to the first chair with her head held high.

"Second on the Salem Team is Josh Noble!" Headmaster Dominic calls

Both schools clap as Josh sits besides Izzy.

"Third on the Salem Team is Stella Carter!" Headmistress Harrison says

Stella walks confidently and sits on the seat next to Josh.

"Fourth on the Salem Team is Tony Smart!" Headmaster Dominic calls

"Fifth on the Salem Team is Nadia Davenport!" Headmistress Harrison says

"Sixth on the Salem Team is Thomas Poland!" Headmaster Dominic calls

"Seventh on the Salem Team is Olympia Silverwater!" Headmistress Harrison calls

"Eighth on the Salem Team is Mark Dickson!" Headmaster Dominic calls

"Ninth on the Salem Team is Katie Davis!" Headmistress Harrison calls

"Tenth on the Salem Team is John Redding!" Headmaster Dominic calls

"Eleventh on the Salem Team is Rebecca Black!" Headmistress Harrison calls

"Twelfth on the Salem Team is Nathen Maxwell!" Headmaster Dominic calls

"Thirteenth on the Salem Team is Rachael Black!" Headmistress Harrison calls

"Fourteenth on the Salem Team is Kale Sundon!" Headmaster Dominic calls

"Fifteenth on the Salem Team is Jenny Stealriver!" Headmistress Harrison calls

"Sixteenth on the Salem Team is Jacob Britton!" Headmaster Dominic calls

"Seventeenth on the Salem Team is Sophie Greendown!" Headmistress Harrison calls

"Eighteenth on the Salem Team is Walter Riley!" Headmaster Dominic calls

"Nineteenth on the Salem Team is Nerina Redman!" Headmistress Harrison calls

"And last on the Salem Team is Peter Tyler!" Headmaster Dominic calls

"Now we have our twenty students that will be going to Hogwarts. The Headmaster of Hogwarts has asked for a demonstration of magic from each school. You all represent the Salem name. Come up with a stunning display of magic. Everyone congratulate the representing 20 of the Salem name!" Headmistress Sally Harrison says

Everyone claps and cheer.

"You have 7 days before you go to Hogwarts. So go and prepare to represent Salem and America!" Headmistress Sally Harrison says

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV<strong>

For the remainder of the week we came up with an idea for showing of our magic.

Professor Samantha Wickem gathered all of us.

"Izzy have you got the Port-key?" Professor Wickem asks me

I am the only one who could make a strong enough port-key to get us to Hogwarts. From under my red cloak I pull a silk black scarf.

"Let's go. This will take us to Hogsmeade the village near Hogwarts", I say

Everyone grabs it then we are soaring. We land just outside the village of Hogsmeade.

"Someone is meant to be meeting us at the castle", Professor Wickem says

We walk behind Professor Wickem the boys were carrying the Salem Flags. One Each. My eye picks up movement in the lake.

"Durmstrang is here", I mummer

The other schools looked like to have arrived. We reach the Castle and an old woman was waiting for us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress", Professor McGonagall says

"Thank you. I am Professor Samantha Wickem of Salem. These are our chosen students. They wish not to reveal their identity's yet. Only at the feast. As their leader, even if still a student, has more power then I do. They follow her and her alone", Professor Wickem says

I hide my smirk at Professor McGonagall's face.

"They must follow the rules at Hogwarts. We have been informed they want to take 7th year classes here", Professor McGonagall says

"Yes we do. Now can we please be shown to our room? I believe we only have 3 hours left to prepare. We WILL be sharing an apartment. I am sure our Headmistress has told your Headmaster as well as our Minister", I say strongly asserting my authority

Professor McGonagall looks taken aback when I speak with a sense of high authority.

"You learn Professor McGonagall not to argue with them especially her", Professor Wickem says, "She holds everything. One word from her and people change. People fear this Lady"

"And I thought you liked me Professor", I say to Professor Wickem

Professor Wickem hides a smirk at me.

"Let's take them to their quarters here", Professor Wickem suggests

Professor McGonagall nods still taken aback. I feel the Castle welcome me as we more through the floors of the Castle. She leads as to an Eagle and a Hawk.

"Essence", I say before Professor McGonagall could speak

The birds flap and the portrait opens.

"How did you…", Professor McGonagall says

"That is a secret I am not going to tell", I say going in with my Skirts and Red Coats

"There is a list of subjects and teachers on the table and what the course material is. You will need to decide which N.E.W.T.S subjects you're going to take", Professor McGonagall says

"Thank you Professor. We better get ready", I say

"Professor Wickem I will take you to the Headmaster's office. You need to give him the grades of your students here and their transcripts", Professor McGonagall says

"Of course", Professor Wickem says

"Be at the Great Hall at 6.30", Professor McGonagall says leaving with our Professor

"Finally!" Stella says unshrinking her trunk

We all get settled. I look at the teachers list and subject list and what O.W.L they take.

"Look at this", I say

_Ancient Runes: Professor Bathsheba Babbling: Need E in O.W.L.S_

_Arthimacy: Professor Vector: Need E in O.W.L.S_

_Astronomy: Professor Aurora Sinistra: Need A in O.W.L.S_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Professor Hagrid: Need A in O.W.L.S_

_Charms: Professor Filius Flitwick: Need E in O.W.L.S_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Professor Sirius Black and Professor Remus Lupin: Need E in O.W.L.S_

_Divination: Professor Trelawney: Need A in O.W.L.S_

_Herbology: Professor Paloma Sprout: Need E in O.W.L.S_

_History of Magic: Professor Binns: Mandatory_

_Muggle studies: Professor Esme Cullen and Carmen Denali: Need A in O.W.L.S_

_Potions: Professor Severus Snape: Need O in O.W.L.S_

_Transfiguration: Professor Minerva McGonagall: Need E in O.W.L.S_

We read what the classes cover and it is laughable. Salem has better standards then this.

"Looks like you have to deal with the Cullen's for the rest of the year", Nadia says

"And you have to stay hidden from your Dad", Nerina says

"I can handle it. Lets get ready to do our performance", I say

"Do you know what house the Cullen's are in?" Sophie asks

"Let me ask the Castle", I say closing my eyes and connecting with the Castle

"_What Houses are the Vampire's in and what names are they using?" I think_

"_Cullen, Alice_: _Gryffindor, Cullen Emmett: Gryffindor, Denali Irina: Slytherin, Denali Katrina: Ravenclaw, Denali Tanya: Slytherin, Hale Rosalie: Hufflepuff, Masen Edward: Ravenclaw, Thatcher Peter: Gryffindor, Whitlock Charlotte: Gryffindor, Whitlock Jasper: Ravenclaw"_

I tell my sisters what the Castle said and we get ready. My hair was blonde and in curls. My sisters also had their hair in different styles. Us girls wear red skirts, black high heels, and red cloak to cover our heads to the end of our performance. The boys were wearing red coats and black pants.

"Ok everyone it is time to show them what Salem is", I say putting on my hood, "Everyone make sure your Occlumency shields are high"

We walk in pairs to the Great Hall. The other schools were waiting to be announced. Professor Wickem was waiting for us.

"Are you all ready?" she asks

"Yes. Trust me you will like the show", I say

"I know you. I know you will do Salem and America proud", Professor Wickem says

"That's the plan", we say

* * *

><p><em><strong>Great Hall<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Now students, teachers and ghosts of Hogwarts the time has come to introduce the schools participating in the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. This year 14 schools, Originally their was going to be 13. But another school has asked to join. The old triwizard tournament was normally held between three schools. 14 schools are competing please welcome the Adamsen School for Witches and Wizards in Denmark and their Headmaster Christer Lykke!" Dumbledore says<p>

About 20 people in purple robes walk down the aisle doing some magic.

"Headmaster Dumbledore", Headmaster Lykke says shaking Dumbledore's hand

"Christer my old friend. Welcome to Hogwarts", Dumbledore says, "Your students please take seats"

The Adamsen Students sit with the Ravenclaw's.

"Now please welcome to Hogwarts the students of Alkaev School for Witches and Wizards from Russia and their Headmaster Lavrenty Volkov!" Dumbledore says

About 10 students walk down the middle aisle doing some pretty basic magic.

"Dumbledore my friend!" Headmaster Volkov says shaking Dumbledore's hand, "Thanks for having us"

"We are happy to have the Russia School with us. Please take a seat at the head table. Your students can pick one of the four house tables", Dumbledore says

The Russian school sit with the Slytherin's.

"Now welcome to Hogwarts the students of Australia Institute of Magic and their Headmistress Natalie Matthews!" Dumbledore says

"I heard it is hot in Australia", Ron whisperers to Harry

"I would love to go to Australia", Hermione says

About 15 students walk down the aisle with hats on in a green and gold uniform

"Headmaster Dumbledore", Headmistress Matthews says as Dumbledore hugs her in welcome

"Please take a seat at the Head table your students can sit on one of the house tables", Dumbledore says

The Australian's sit with the Ravenclaw's.

"Now welcome to Hogwarts the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic in France and their Headmistress Madam Maxine!" Dumbledore says

"That is one big lady", Ron whisperers

"Ronald!" Hermione says

"Well she is", Ron says

About 17 woman walk down the aisle.

"Please take a seat", Dumbledore says

The Ladies of Beauxtons sit with the Hufflepuff's.

"Now welcome to Hogwarts the Cheung School for Witches and Wizards in China and their Headmaster Gang Jiang!"

All of the Chinese students were male except 3 ladies. They take a seat with the Slytherin's.

"Now welcome to Hogwarts the students of Durmstrang and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" Dumbledore says

"Harry that's Krum!" Ron says

Durmstrang take seats with the Slytherin's.

"Now welcome to Hogwarts Mahoutokoro School for Witches and Wizards from Japan and their Headmaster Arata Hisakawa!" Dumbledore says

The Japanese students looked like the Chinese. Only slightly different. There was 15 of them.

They sit with the Slytherin's.

"Now welcome to Hogwarts the Palmeiro Institute of Magic in Brazil and their Headmaster Diogo Paredes!" Dumbledore says

The tall Brazilians sit with the Hufflepuff's.

"Now welcome to Hogwarts the Obama School for Witches and Wizards from South Africa and their Headmaster Abe Niftrik!" Dumbledore says

Only 10 students walk down the aisle with their Headmaster they sit with the Ravenclaw's.

"Welcome to Hogwarts the students of Raptis School for Witches and Wizards from Greece and their Headmaster Dimitris Zabat!" Dumbledore says

20 students walk down the aisle doing magic. They take seats at the Hufflepuff Table

"Welcome to Hogwarts the students Scuola School for Witches and Wizards from Italy and their Headmaster Callisto Berti!" Dumbledore says

16 students walk down the aisle doing magic. They take seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome to Hogwarts the students of the Valencia School of Magic in Spain and their Headmistress Emeratriz Aqua!" Dumbledore says

25 students walk down the aisle doing some magic to show their school they sit at the Gryffindor Table.

"Now the last school we welcome to Hogwarts is the students of Salem in America and their Deputy Headmistress Samantha Wickem!" Dumbledore says

The Great Hall doors open a bright gold flash of light and 10 of the 20 students were standing there wearing cloaks the covered their face. Each male held in their hands an America Flag and a Salem Flag they divide into pairs. The males twirl the flags around the others blow on their hands and like a Patronus Cats come out and bounce around the rooms the woman spin there in place setting of sparks in different colours. Sparks come out of their wands and twinkle like stars on the ceiling of the Great Hall in the shape of a Lion over Gryffindor table, Badger over Hufflepuff table, a snake over Slytherin table and an eagle over Ravenclaw table and over the teachers table the symbol of Hogwarts. With a spin of the flags the fly up into the air and bust into fireworks. With a twirl of the women's wands the Patronus like cats come out again this time the centre woman produces the four animal figures of Hogwarts. Her hands go out and they join in unity. With a bang the bust into fireworks again this time in the colours of each house. Then with the flick of their head their hoods go off and dissolve into shimmering silver flecks revealing ten beautiful woman. The centre one Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Susan and Luna recognise as Lady Isabella Swan. Everyone cheers that was the best display of magic from a school.

"Headmaster Dumbledore", Deputy Headmistress Samantha Wickem says

"Your students are very skilled. We are honoured to have them in this tournament this year", Dumbledore says

"I take no credit. That goes to Lady Isabella Swan. Deputy Minister for Magic. She is still a student though. She represents Salem and the whole of the United States!" Deputy Headmistress Samantha Wickem says introducing the middle woman with the scars along her face

"What an honour it is to have you here Lady Swan! Welcome you and your fellow students to Hogwarts", Dumbledore says

"Why thank you Headmaster. We are glad to be here and on behalf of the American Ministry of Magic we thank you and your Ministry for this opportunity to be here today. And we wish all schools well in the running of this historic tournament!" Lady Swan says head held high

"Well said Lady Swan. Well said", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

"We will take our seats at the Gryffindor Table", Lady Swan says

Everyone sat down and ate once the golden plates were clear.

"The moment has come", Dumbledore says smiling around at the sea of tables, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring the casket in just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. This tournament will have 6 tasks each designed to test you magically, mentally, physically and emotionally. The judges for the tournament will be the Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school participating as well as Ludo Bagman, Bartemius Crouch, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones. The champions will be marked out of ten by each judge in every task. Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the Goblet. Aspiring champions have 24 hours in which to do so. Tomorrow night will return the names of the champions one for each school it has judged most worthy. I will be drawing an age line around the goblet of fire. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Put your name in wisely. Now off to bed everyone. Classes tomorrow are cancelled so you can see who puts their names in", Dumbledore says

The Goblet of Fire Lights up letting everyone know the tournament has started…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	23. Author's Note: 7

**Author's Note: I have started this story again it is called Bella Black and it will be a bit different from Bella's Secret's. I hopefully will be updating Bella Black in another couple of hours:)**

**Thanks Everyone - Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
